


Vetoed

by larinia713



Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Abuse: Gaslighting, Finn safe fic, Infidelity, Kurtofsky Endgame, M/M, Minor Character Death, Open Relationships, Out With A Bang Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larinia713/pseuds/larinia713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The campaigns for the presidential race of ‘32 are heating up and Blaine Anderson is one of the top front runners. His charming smile and stance on the issues have Republicans and Democrats both eating out of his hands. When rumors start to swirl about the nature of his relationship with ‘long-time friend and former classmate’ Kurt Hummel, his advisor enlists the help of a new staff member to help quell the talks of a romance between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Art by Totoropirate.  
> Graphics by Raving_Liberal.  
> I have tried to think of what I wanted to say in my greeting to everyone brave enough to read this fic and I find that I still cannot encapsulate how I am feeling.  
> This fic is the longest and hardest thing I have written to date. Angst is hard for me. I like to give people fluff and smut with a dose of sass and sarcasm. I think this fic has everything in the right amounts and I hope that everyone loves it as much as I have come to love this story.  
> I have to thank my artists, Totoropirate and Raving-Liberal. Without them creating such amazing pieces I wouldn't have had the motivation to complete this fic as a bang finisher or on time.  
> Special thanks goes to Totoropirate again for being my rock, my twinsie, and my beta. From sipping tea together in Boston and helping me find a twist for the ending to receiving random texts at all hours of the day with my crazy plot ideas. She has helped and encouraged me to keep working and writing and without her I would not have finished. She is my cheerleader and confidant. Love you, Twinsie.  
> Lastly, if anyone would like to ask my questions prior to reading this fic, my tumblr ask is open for private replies. I don't want to spoil the fic by posting anonymous replies or answering questions in the comments. There is a lot of meta about this fic that didn't make it in and I hope there are people curious enough to ask about it.   
> Please enjoy!

 

 

**October 2010**

Kurt contemplated asking the dumbest question of his life while seated across from the three friendly prep school boys.  Figuring he didn't have anything to lose, he asked.

"Are you guys all gay here?"  Kurt didn't let his hopes get too high.  It would be impossible to find a school anywhere that was exclusively gay.  The idea was nice though.

All three boys chuckled lightly in response. The boy who was introduced to him as David answered.

"This is not a gay school.  We just have a zero tolerance harassment policy."

Kurt's breath hitched as he tried to hide the tears that were beginning to form behind his eyes.  His nose flared with the burn of trying to keep them back.

"Everybody gets treated the same.  No matter what they are.  It's pretty simple." Wes said and Kurt could sense that Wes knew this a little better than the other boys he was sitting with.

Kurt couldn’t hold back the lone tear that started to run down his cheek as he turned his head away in embarrassment. He briefly heard Blaine asking the other two to leave them alone, but he was still too afraid to show his face more directly.

"I can see that this is a difficult topic for you Kurt, but keep your chin up.  Dalton is a sanctuary for many guys.  Either from bullies or distant parents."  Blaine began to expand upon the virtues of his school.  "As much as I would love to tell you to enroll here, I know that tuition is kind of steep.  Just- Fight back.  Don't be a victim any more.  Have courage."

Kurt looked up slowly to meet Blaine’s eyes.  He seemed sympathetic but distant.  Kurt wanted to ask which category Blaine fell into, but decided that it was best left for someone to find out once they had known each other longer than 30 minutes.

“Thank you for the coffee.  It was very generous of you.”  Kurt stood and grabbed his bag off from the back of his chair.  He smiled briefly at Blaine before heading out of the door and walking towards his car.

Just as he managed to walk around to his door to get in, he heard the sound of feet slapping the asphalt quick and loud like someone was running.  Kurt flinched in on himself expecting to get shoved into his vehicle at the last moment or to be hit by some random projectile.  The footsteps slowed and he felt a gentle hand tap him on his shoulder.

Kurt jumped slightly, not because he wasn’t expecting contact but because he was expecting worse.  When he turned around he was met by Blaine with his hands thrown up in a mock surrendered pose.

“Woah.  I didn’t mean to- Wow!  They’ve really done a number on you over there, haven’t they?” Blaine asked.  Kurt didn’t respond to Blaine’s question at all assuming it was as rhetorical as it had sounded.  “Listen.  I didn’t mean to come off condescending or apathetic back there.  I just wanted you to know that if you needed a friend, or whatever, anything… I’m here to listen.”  

With that, Blaine held out a small piece of notebook paper with a couple of lines written on it.  Kurt took it and looked down at the writing: _Blaine Anderson 614-555-9935_.

“Thank you,” Kurt said while slipping the number into his bag.  Blaine nodded at him and started to walk back towards his own school.

Three weeks later, after Rick the Stick checked Kurt into a locker so hard that Kurt’s shoulder had been dislocated.  Kurt sent out a text to Blaine.

 **Kurt:**  So… How about a ‘new guy’ tour of Dalton next Monday.  It will be my first day.  ~Kurt

 

**August 2011**

“That.  Was.  Amazing,” Blaine said as he flopped over onto the bed next to Kurt.  

Kurt just let a small “mhmm” while he reached his arms above his head and began to point and flex his feet to stretch the muscles in his legs.  The two of them were a sweaty mess of sated, teenaged boy.  

“It’s going to suck going back to Dalton after this summer,” Kurt added.  The two had become great friends and shared more secrets with each other than Kurt could imagine possible.  

Kurt shared his concerns about his dad forgetting to stick to his diet since he wasn’t home to monitor what the man ate and wouldn’t be there to make sure Burt ate things that were good for him instead of gas station salami sandwiches.  Blaine told of conservative parents that were distant but fiercely invested in his own success in the family business: politics.

Blaine told Kurt that he didn’t mind going into the trade.  It was just going to be harder for him.  Blaine was gay just like Kurt, he knew that now.  Blaine’s parents on the other hand…  But Kurt still fell for him.  Kurt fell hard and never wanted to stop, even if it meant falling in secret.  He knew Blaine cared for him deeply as well but he would rather Blaine be safe than to be able to shout from the rooftops that this gorgeous boy was all his and that he was Blaine’s.

Kurt knew after a long conversation with his hush-hush boyfriend, that if they made it past senior year, that their relationship would end up only get harder.  Even with Blaine’s explanations of why he couldn’t come out and why he refused to do so for a long while, Kurt still stayed by his side.

At the end of the year parties, Kurt and Blaine always showed up together and left the same way, but no one suspected anything.  They appeared to be the best of friends; the charismatic lead Warbler and the sassy, but fabulous mid-semester transfer student.  Their ‘friendship’ was clouted as the idealization of how Dalton’s no bullying policy allowed lines to be blurred amongst the students helping them to learn new things and open up their minds to new ideals.

Only Kurt and Blaine knew differently.  

There were a couple of close calls from both their friends at McKinley and Dalton.  Mercedes spotted a barely-healed hickey on Kurt’s neck one weekend home that his scarf didn’t cover completely.  Thad had open Blaine’s dorm room door almost immediately after knocking, not waiting for a response, and had nearly caught Blaine starting to snake his hand into the back of Kurt’s pants as they were making out against the wall.  Luckily, the boy’s flimsy excuses and pitiful white lies held up and no one questioned them further.

“I can’t believe this is our last year in high school.”  Kurt had been particularly nostalgic over the summer.  He had been talking to several friends already about their plans post-graduation, never mind that it was over nine months away.

“I can.”  Blaine hardly shared Kurt’s sentiments on the subject.  He wanted out of Ohio, but dreaded it at the same time.  “All the meaningless classes and several incompetent teachers slash mentors.  I mean, why force Health Education as a class, if you refuse to talk about the act of safe sex.  Just talking about symptoms and complications of STDs won’t keep people from contracting them.  They really need to rethink the program in Ohio.”

Kurt sighed.  He had hoped for some light pillow talk before tangling together again in their limited time at Kurt’s empty home.  Blaine rarely let go of his political side.  It was always thinking of points and counterpoints, compiling sources, thinking of ways to apply his experiences into valid arguments that would not be biased.

“Well, after you graduate top of your class at some swanky, Ivy League school and get elected to the Ohio state senate at the remarkable age of 23,” Kurt flourished with his hands to paint the picture for Blaine.  It worked and made the other boy laugh a little.  “You can push the legislation through for improved sex ed classes.  Ones that go over how to actually be safe and cover all the intimate acts necessary.”

Kurt’s voice went teasing and coy at the end of his impassioned speech.  He rolled to his side and slowly dragged his fingertips from the middle of Blaine’s thigh towards the other boys slowly refilling cock.

“Then, once you spend a couple of terms there, you will campaign on a platform for more relevant textbooks and school procedures to improve the youth of America and join the House in Washington as the youngest representative ever from Ohio.  You’ll make history, become a national name and as soon as you hit 35, you will start your run for president.  Maybe even be a bigger name than JFK…”

“Hm, you sure know how to sweet talk a guy.”  Blaine praised as he leaned forward to smash their lips together.

 

**October 2011**

“Blaine!”  Kurt exclaimed happily as he burst through his boyfriend’s dorm room door.  He had wonderful news and couldn’t wait to share it with him.  “You’ll nev-”

“Jesus, Kurt.  Can’t you knock?”  Blaine looked over from his desk as he stopped typing on his laptop.  He turned away from Kurt and put his fingers back on the keys.  “Dammit!  Now I lost my train of thought.”

Kurt curled in on himself.  Blaine had been getting more and more testy as the beginning of their senior year pushed forward.  He was ruthless in his campaign for senior class president, he studied harder than Kurt had ever seen anyone study before, and he took over a council position with the Warblers and was also singing lead on several songs.  

Kurt was starting to feel neglected.  His Blaine over the summer had been carefree and loving.  This Blaine was short tempered and stressed out.  

Kurt longed for the lazy days of summer when he and Blaine could lay behind his house on an old quilt and sip lemonade while enjoying make shapes out of clouds like they both used to do as kids.  He missed the quick pecks on his cheek when no one was looking.  Even more, he missed Blaine’s infectious smile.  Kurt couldn’t even remember the last time he had seen Blaine genuinely smile.  It must have been when he was announced class president… But no, not even then did the smile reach his eyes.  One thing was certain, Kurt needed to help Blaine decompress.

Kurt quickly ducked outside Blaine’s room to make sure no one was looking in its direction.  When he came back in, he closed the door and locked it.  At the click of the latch, Blaine spun around in his chair with wide eyes.

“Kurt.  What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m tired of you snapping at me all the time.  And everyone else for that matter.  We need to talk and you need to chill out.”  Kurt stood with both of his hands on his hips demanding Blaine’s attention.  “Do you realize that you haven’t smiled, really smiled, since before school started?  Or that last week, you sent Jeff out of Warbler practice almost crying because you said his choreography wasn’t ‘peppy’ enough for the song choices?”

Blaine sat with his mouth open and his hands lazily draped over the arms of his chair.  Kurt saw that Blaine was working over all this information in his mind.  

“I-... No.  I didn’t realize.  I’m sorry.”  Blaine hung his head slightly.  He peered up at Kurt and pouted his lips just slightly.  “Please forgive me.  I am just trying so hard to make sure my résumé is as strong as it can be for early acceptance.”

“You need to apologize to more than jus-,” Kurt froze.  “Wait, early acceptance?  Since when are you doing that?  I thought we were going to have a big, long summer together before going to college.  When were you going to tell me?”

“I’m telling you now?”  Blaine looked and sounded so guilty but it didn’t quell Kurt’s anger.  It only made him more certain that Blaine needed to take a break.  He wasn’t talking to Kurt anymore and he was unintentionally alienating his friends.  Kurt couldn’t let this continue.

“Lay down,” Kurt said as he point to the bed.  Blaine opened his mouth to protest. “I checked outside before I locked the door.  No one saw me come in here.  And if someone knocks on your door, we are friends.  It’s no big deal if I am hanging out with you in your room.”

“And if they ask why the door is locked?”

“I was asking advice about a personal situation and needed my best friend’s opinion.  See? Simple.”  Kurt grinned at his flawless improvisation as he watched Blaine stand.  

He met Blaine at the side of his bed and laid down first.  His boyfriend snuggled into the crook of Kurt’s open arms and rested his head on Kurt’s chest directly over his heart.  Kurt sighed as he felt some of the tension ease out of Blaine’s back while he rubbed it.

“I know you have big dreams and aspirations Blaine.  I know you do.  But you need to… I don’t know.  Take a step back every once in a while.  The people we are friends with now are going to be the ones backing you when you start to really get into the political arena.  They are going to be the financial backers and ralliers _and_ your constituents.”  

Blaine’s breathing hitched at the enormity of what Kurt was describing.  Kurt could feel Blaine’s fingers twitching with anxiety while fiddling with the buttons of his oxford shirt.

“But more importantly,” Kurt added with a slightly teasing tone.  “If you don’t stop stressing out, you are going to end up with a head full of gray hair or even end up bald.  And then, who would vote for you?  Certainly not me.   _I_ want my president to have a head full of gorgeous hair!  I want a JFK not a Dwight D Eisenhower.”

“Thank you,” Blaine said with a small laugh.  “You can always make me see where I go astray.  I love you.”

“You are very much welcome.  And I love you too.”  Kurt tucked his chin down and placed a small kiss on the top of Blaine’s head before settling down into a much need cuddle session to ease the stress of his favorite, future politician.

 

**February-March 2012**

The pressure from the finals prior to Christmas break had barely been relieved by the break itself.  Once everyone returned to Dalton the acceptance, and in a few cases, denial letters started to arrive for the seniors.  Kurt knew that Blaine had applied for early acceptance to nearly every school he could.  Kurt did not.  He wanted to spend as much time with his friends and family before leaving for New York.

There was no other place for him in his mindset.  Plus the fact that New York was a short train ride from most of the Ivy League schools that Blaine applied to.  So far he hadn’t received any letters but he knew Blaine was currently holding on to acceptance from Yale, Columbia, and Harvard.  Secretly, Kurt hoped that Blaine would choose Columbia since it was actually in New York, but he would be happy if Yale was first since it was much closer train ride than Harvard and Boston.

He was anxious to receive his first letter, be it acceptance or denial.  Kurt just wanted to get it over with.  He had watched Trent open his first letter last week at the mailboxes and frown.  It had been a denial from USC.  The next day, Trent was beaming from ear to ear as he had letters from both UCLA and Oregon.

The thought of getting a denial letter first appealed to Kurt’s dramatic nature.  It would make the acceptance letters that came afterward feel more empowering.

Kurt was wrong.  A week later opened his mailbox and received three letters.  Each was slim and fairly insignificant looking.  He clutched them tightly to his chest as he raced upstairs to his dorm.

He slammed his door shut quickly and tossed the inoffensive envelopes onto his desk.  He paced back and forth a few times trying to talk himself into opening them; that surely with three one must be an acceptance, especially since two of them were for a backup school each in Ohio and Illinois.

Kurt picked up the least favorite from the group, Illinois State, and slipped his fingers under the edge.  The simple and cheap feel of the paper let him know before reading the wording that he would see, “We regret…”

As he glanced down, he confirmed his suspicions.  One denial.

Looking at the other two, Kurt picked up the NYADA envelope and felt a stirring of hope.  It was slightly heavier.  The paper of the envelope itself was thick and grainy, expensive.  Opening the flap gave him greater hope that it would a notice for an audition.  As he read down, Kurt’s legs started to shake underneath him.

“We are afraid that you do not have enough of a resume to allow us to offer you an audition at this time.”

A silent tear rolled down his cheek.  Two letters with two denials didn’t give the empowerment he thought he would feel as he looked over to his other back up school, Ohio State.  Kurt had selected both it and Illinois State as backups because they were the schools that Blaine had chosen.  If they were good enough for Blaine, Kurt would happily make do.  Kurt wasn’t thinking at the time that they might be his only shot.  He had applied to every design and musical theater program he thought he could get into in New York and one in California too aside from the backups.  But with the last of the backups looking ominous topped with the denial of his favorite and top choice, Kurt didn’t know if he could handle opening the last letter.

He forced his legs to move back to his desk and picked up the letter then flopped gracelessly on this back on his bed.  The letter rested in his hands over his chest as he tried to summon the courage to open it.

Without consciously making the decisions, Kurt’s fingers worked under the loose edge of the flap and slid across the top to open the letter.  He refused to look down at the action as he pulled the single piece of paper out.  Kurt let the envelope fall to the floor as he fidgeted with the paper on his chest.

He would flick the top up and down without looking down.  He tapped his index finger on the sharp corner drumming out an erratic beat.  After several slow and deep breaths he unfolded the paper and lifted it to his eye level.

A few seconds later, Kurt curled in on himself and rolled over in his bed.  The last letter of the day crumpled underneath his body as he tried to make himself melt into the wall his bed was pressed against before the sobbing would take over.

*

For the next week, Kurt moved through the halls of Dalton in a melancholy trance when not being actively engaged with someone.  He was cordial and pleasant in conversations and no one noticed that when discussions turned to next fall and where everyone was planning to attend college that Kurt would discreetly step away and disappear.

Valentine’s Day came and went with only a few small, secret smiles shared with Blaine and nothing more.  Kurt didn’t try to send anything to Blaine and in return received nothing as well, though his dad and Carole did send him a small card and box of chocolates through the mail.  And no more college letters arrived either.

Kurt wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or a curse at this point.  Should he look forward to the next letter he received, since it should be a statistical impossibility to be a rejection? Or should he dread finding out that he would end up being the outcast he always knew he would be?  His stomach started to ache every time he approached his mailbox in the last week.  It was almost enough for him to visit the school nurse and ask about the probability of an, otherwise healthy, 18 year old developing a stomach ulcer.

When he reached his mailbox this time, Blaine had been following along with him.  His boyfriend had been chattering away about his ideas for Regionals and set lists that the Warblers could try to get the dean to approve.  He didn’t see how Kurt’s posture went from almost regal to slovenly.  Kurt’s shoulders rolled forward defensively as he paused before inserting his small key.  It hovered for much long that any normal amount of hesitation should allow and finally drew Blaine’s attention.

“Um?  Kurt?”

The sound of Blaine’s voice broke through Kurt’s daze and he turned to look at him.

“Are you going to get your mail or just stand there like a statue?”

Kurt was sure that in almost any other instance Blaine’s question and tone would have sounded light and amused and jovial.  But as the dread started to pile higher and higher Kurt couldn’t see it that way.  It felt like an attack.  Not only had Blaine not asked about Kurt’s acceptance letters, he constantly gloated with all his other friends about how hard his decision was proving to be since he had gotten into every single college and university he had applied to.

“I don’t know Blaine,” Kurt started to snap.  “Maybe I will stay like this for eternity.  It seems like to most logical career path for me at this point.  Especially since I couldn’t even manage to get into my backup schools and none of my other choices have deigned me worthy enough to acknowledge that they need to send a rejection notice.  Maybe I can go to mime school.  Do you happen to know where I can find an application, Mr. Ivy League?”

Kurt turned away from Blaine to stab his key into the lock.  He was barely able to see a couple of tri-folder papers that indicated in-house Dalton notifications.  He snatched the contents out of the cubicle and slammed it shut before turning to leave Blaine standing in the wake of his vitriol.

By the time Kurt made it to his room a few silent tears had managed to run down his face.  He was seconds from locking his door and throwing himself down on his bed for another sobbing session when his door knocked into his hand and jammed his wrist.  His shocked outcry of pain caused the rapidly opening door to slow in its breech.

“Oh, crap,” Blaine said as he hurried into the room and closed the door behind him.  “Are you okay?  I didn’t expect you to be right behind the door.”

“I was by the door because I had just closed it and was trying to lock it.  Thanks for knocking, by the way.”

With the pain that was still arching in his wrist, Kurt figured he was still allowed a few more moments of petulance.  His bitterness wasn’t lost on Blaine but it seemed as though his boyfriend’s patience was nowhere to be found.  The look of concern for Kurt’s injury quickly melted off Blaine’s face.  It was replaced with stern brows and a frowning mouth.

“Okay, enough.  I don’t know what is going on, but whatever it is, you need to stop.  You called me out when I was being unreasonable earlier this year and now it’s your turn for a dose of truth.”  Blaine took a deep breath and Kurt knew that he wouldn’t like Blaine’s next words.  “You are being a bitch.”

Every word was a staccato like stab into Kurt’s chest.  When he had confronted Blaine it had been with love and understanding.  He kept his temper and made sure that Blaine knew that Kurt still loved him.  Blaine’s attempt was cruel and harsh and protected no one.

“Leave.”  The words left Kurt’s mouth softly but full of determination.  “If you are going to stand there and call me names and ridicule me for being stressed without actually caring enough to ask _why_ I’m in this mood… Leave.”

Kurt’s words seemed to ring through Blaine’s mind for a moment before his features softened.

“What’s going on Kurt?  Why are you so strung out?”

“Do you really want to know or are you asking so that I stop being a bitch to you?” Kurt huffed before turning to his bed to lay down.  Before he put his arm across his eyes and forehead to block out the world he caught Blaine’s withering look and tried to let his boyfriend in.

He told Blaine about watching how excited everyone was getting reading their acceptance letters.  He told him about the dramatics of Trent’s first acceptance and how he didn’t really think that he would mind if his first letter was a rejection if all the ones to follow were congratulatory.  Then Kurt told Blaine of the three denials in one day and he heard the click of his door’s lock and felt his bed give with the weight Blaine laying down next to him to hold him.  Kurt waited to feel the sensation of tears trailing down his face for the countless time while retelling his pitiful attempt to gain a higher education.

“Kurt,” Blaine’s voice sounded like he was trying to lighten the mood that had settled over them but to Kurt it sounded patronizing and made him curl up into ball away from him.  “It’s not even March yet.  Give it some time.  You didn’t apply for early acceptance like a lot of the guys here, so you probably won’t hear from places until April in some cases.”

“You’re not really helping me feel better here Blaine.”  Kurt mumbled the words into his pillow but the touch of Blaine’s hands running up and down his back let him know that Blaine had heard him.

“What if we escaped this weekend?”  Kurt turned over with a questioning look.  “My parents are attending a rally in Chicago and the house will be empty starting Thursday night.  We can leave right after lunch Friday and gorge ourselves on junk food and sex and forget about everything for two and a half days.  No colleges, no checking over our shoulders, no stress.”

“Just love?” Kurt teased.

“Just love.” Blaine leaned forward and placed a short, closed mouthed kiss on his lips before bounding up to leave and make preparations for their impromptu weekend.

*

The weekend away helped to ease Kurt’s anxiety over his future.  He didn’t completely forget, but he was able to let go and relax enough so that when they both returned late Sunday night, Kurt didn’t tense up when he reached his mailbox.  The key slid smoothly into the lock and Kurt breathed easily for the first time in weeks while doing so.

He grabbed his weekend mail without looking at it and proceeded to carry it and his overnight bag back up to his dorm room.

The message board next to his door had a couple of envelopes wedged between the back of it and the wall.  Written on the board was a small message.

“Hey Kurt, These were put in my box Friday. I figured you would want them as soon as you got back. Jeff”

Kurt unlocked his door and plucked the envelopes from the board and headed inside his room.  He tossed all of his mail onto his desk and pretended to ignore it while unpacking his bag.  This wouldn’t be the first time he or Jeff ended up with the other’s mail.  He was fairly certain that at least two of the envelopes stacked on his desk were from colleges that he had applied to, but he felt calmer ignoring them for the time being.  The relief of the weekend would only last so long and Kurt was determined to make the most of it.  So without much more thought on the matter, Kurt pulled open his desk drawer and pushed all of the mail into it.

And that patterned continued into the first weekend of March.  Every time Kurt would get a letter, it would go into his desk drawer.  By now he had accumulated five.  Kurt went back to the original batch that he had thrown in there and separated out the cards from his dad and Carole and the few pieces of Dalton flyers, and placed what he feared to be more rejections back.  He barely looked to see that they had come from the schools that he had applied to before tossing them in and trying to forget.

*

Kurt had only a few moments to shower and make himself look decent before he and Blaine went out for dinner that night after his grueling session at the gym.  He burst through his door still sweating and panting slightly when he caught Blaine sitting at his desk holding Kurt’s now opened college letters.

“What are you doing?”  Kurt’s voice didn’t even startle Blaine as he continued to read the letter currently in his hands.

“Why haven’t you opened these?  Why were they crammed into the back of your desk?  I thought you were over this.  You told me you were over this.”  Blaine stacked and lifted every letter before thrusting them into Kurt’s face.  “Every time I asked you if you had gotten any letters, you told me no.  You lied to me and I want to know why.”

“What does it matter to you?”  Kurt snatched the letters away and turned to lock his door.  “This is my future, not yours.  I am the one who no one wants.  I’m going to be the one working in my dad’s garage for the rest of my life, or at the Lima Bean or if I’m lucky, I can be a cashier at Wal-mart so I can have health and dental insurance!”

“It matters,” Blaine grit out through his teeth. “Because if you had opened them, you would have seen that every last one of them accepted you.  It matters because if you had known and told me you were on your way to New York, I wouldn’t have signed my intent for Ohio State.  I would have gone to Yale, or Columbia, or even Harvard.”

“No.” Kurt said firmly.  “You don’t get to act like a martyr.  You were planning on staying in Ohio for college anyway.  I heard you chatting with some of the Warblers last week about it.  You think it will help your edge when you run for State Senate if you stayed local.  Don’t pretend for one minute that I am to blame for you choosing to go to an ‘inferior school’.”

“If that is what you thi-”

“It’s what I know, Blaine.  You said it to Nick and Thad when you were all talking about how it was going to be nice staying closer to home for one reason or another.  And your reason was being ‘the home-grown, local boy’ doing good and staying put when you had the option to go further.”

“I can’t talk to you like this.”  Blaine went to the door and unlocked it.  “I would have talked about this with you Kurt.  You just wouldn’t let me.”

After Kurt heard the door clicked back closed, he shuffled his feet over to his desk and plopped down in his chair completely uncaring about how sweaty he still was.  It didn’t matter if he hurried to the showers now since he was fairly certain that his dinner date with Blaine wasn’t going to happen after that fight.

He put his letters carefully in the center of his desk and propped his chin into his hands while he stared at the wall long enough to gather his courage to look down at them.  When he glanced down he caught the top of the logo for the Pratt Institute of Design just past the line of sight over his cheeks.  He sank further into his chair and pulled the paper to him.

“Mr. Hummel,

We are pleased to welcome you to the Pratt Institute of Design class of 2016…”

Kurt felt a lump starting to grow in his throat.  He reached for the other letters and was caught in a haze of “We welcome you” and “You have been accepted” before he started sobbing.  He didn’t know if it was from happiness that he had been accepted to so many schools or from pain that what Blaine had said might have been right.  Either way, Kurt had to fix this.  He needed to find Blaine and apologize.

 

**June 2012**

Out of all the Warbler parties that had been thrown since Kurt started attending Dalton, the graduation party at Thad’s house was definitely the largest and loudest.  Kurt figured it had to do with the fact that there were six of them leaving the group; himself, Blaine, Wes, David, Nick, and Thad.  Or it could have been because Thad’s parents were the most laid back out of any parents that had a graduate this year.  Last year they had only lost two seniors and those parties had been small and almost intimate affairs, whereas Thad’s house looked exactly like a scene out of every crazy, summertime teen movie.

There were girls in barely-there bikinis from Crawford Country Day at the pleasure of several of the Warblers.  The grill was crowded with hot dogs, burgers, and plumes of smoke.  And there were the blind eyes and ears that Mr. and Mrs. Harwood turned to the giggles and groans that permeated the guest room walls.

It had been four and a half long weeks since Kurt and Blaine had a moment to be alone together.  The pressures of final exams coupled with stressed out friends that they knew would barge into rooms looking for extra notes kept the boys from thinking about trying anything at school, let alone attempt it.  Plus the obligatory family dinners with their parents led it adding up to Kurt feeling needy and desperate and Blaine willing to concede eagerly.

There was a raucous game of pool volleyball and a touch football game getting started that had distracted the party goers to their absence as Kurt and Blaine darted into one of the upstairs guest rooms.

Kurt’s shirt was thrown to the floor before the door had clicked shut.  Blaine’s hands on his waist felt like velvet and his mouth tasted like strawberry wine cooler and Kurt licked deep trying to find Blaine’s normal taste.  He stumbled out of his flip flops as crossed the room and tugged Blaine’s shirt over his head to meet his own on the floor.

Blaine’s fingers fumbled through unbuckling Kurt’s belt and practically ripped the button off of his pants before he shoved them down along with Kurt’s underwear and pushing him down onto the bed.  Kurt grabbed at Blaine’s hips to pull him closer.  His hands slid easily under Blaine’s now dry, swim trunks to push them down his thighs.

The drag of Blaine’s cock against his own again caused all the tension in Kurt’s body to melt away.  He sank deeper into the mattress as Blaine adjusted his position over him.  They both kept their mouths moving so that they didn’t stay too long in one spot and end up leaving a mark, though Blaine did offer Kurt a few faint nips from his teeth that would fade within a few hours and would be covered by his shirt as well.

Kurt was always the quieter of the two of them, preferring to tell Blaine through his touch how much he loved Blaine and what felt good.  Blaine seemed like he could never shut up when they were alone together.  He babbled and groaned and stuttered through his words constantly when they coupled.  Kurt loved it.  He loved that he was the reason that Blaine couldn’t hold his tongue.

“Just-”  Blaine cut off with a groan.  “We’ll go fast and dirty like this.  Then later we can go as slow as we… fuck!  As slow as we want.  Take our time.”

Kurt leaned up to swallow Blaine’s next words, feeling his orgasm building around the edges of his flexing hips.  He felt Blaine’s hands turn into fists in the bedding by his head and knew that he was close too.

Kurt turned his head to the side to take a fresh gasp of air right as a rushing sound flooded his ears while Blaine went back to nibbling and kissing the other side of his neck.  Just before his started to slip his eyes closed in preparation for his oncoming orgasm, he saw the door open.  His hands scrambled against Blaine’s hips trying to push him away and stop, but pleasure weighed heavier and tipped Kurt over the edge before he could.

When Blaine stilled soon after and Kurt hurried tapped his bicep to gain his attention as his eyes opened and locked with Wes’.  Kurt pleaded silently with his eyes to let him and Blaine explain to Wes and with a small nod Wes gestured to the hallway before he quietly closed the door.

“Get up,” Kurt whispered.  “Hand me my pants, Blaine.  We’ve got to get out of here.”

Blaine let a questioning _hum_ against Kurt’s far shoulder and Kurt pushed at his shoulders.

“Get off, Blaine!  Wes saw us.  We need to go talk to him.”

“Fuck.”  Blaine immediately jumped up and shuffled to the box of tissues on the dresser and began to wipe the come off of his abdomen before tossing the box in Kurt’s direction. He then rushed towards the door, pulling his shirt back on as he headed off to find Wes.  Kurt cleaned himself up, pulled his clothes on as fast as possible and gathered his and Blaine’s tissues to dispose of them.

When Kurt got downstairs, he found Wes and Blaine sitting in Mr. Harwood’s office.  The smell of leather and citrus wood polish hit Kurt’s nose while he crossed the room to sit in the armchair next to Wes instead of on the couch with Blaine.

“There’s no need to pretend that you don’t want to sit next to Blaine, Kurt.”  Wes stopped Kurt before he could sit.

Sensing that Wes wasn’t in the mood to pretend that everything was platonic between them, Kurt moved and sat closely to Blaine, much closer than he would have in any other situation with so much free space.  He desperately wanted to reach for Blaine’s hand and find a modicum of comfort but was terrified of being rejected if, or more accurately _when_ , Blaine would flinch and pull away from him.  Kurt did flinch when Blaine sharply cleared his throat.

“Can you stop studying us like bugs on a microscope and get on with it, please?”

Kurt couldn’t tell whether Blaine had meant to appear nervous or demanding, but either way, it set Kurt’s nerves further on edge.

“I think what Blaine is trying to say is that he would just like to figure this out and see what kind of damage we are going to have to deal with.”  Kurt tried to approach the situation more softly, even though he could see the glare that Blaine turned on him for his efforts out of the corner of his eye.

“The biggest damage,” Wes started with a small laugh.  “Is my brain trying to wrap itself around the knowledge that one, I know what your ‘oh’ face looks like Kurt.  And two, what Blaine’s bare ass looks like.  Neither of which I would have expected to see from two people who I thought were my friends.”

“We are your friends.”

“No, Kurt.  I don’t think that true friends keep secrets this big from each other.  I know you went through a hard time before you transfer to Dalton, but you trusted me enough to let me in and tell me what happened when you were ready.  And Blaine, you have always defended my right to be at Dalton just as much as anyone else regardless of the fact that my tuition was paid by scholarships instead of some type of trust fund check from Mommy and Daddy Warbucks.”

Both boys on the couch tipped their heads down in guilt.

“It wasn’t my secret to share, really.”  Kurt felt shocked as Blaine’s hand slid into his.

“I just want you two to know, that you have everyone fooled.  No one would guess that you are anything other than just best friends.  I don’t know how you did it, but…  Just know that you won’t have to worry about me saying anything.  I understand what Blaine being outed would do to him.  Which also would have an impact on you, Kurt.  My only advice is to double check that the door is locked before you try anything like that again.”

With that, Wes stood and quietly left them in the office, closing the door behind him.  Kurt let out a long, slow breath in relief before turning to look at Blaine.

Blaine had his head turned away from the door and was staring out of the windows that were framed by magnificent cherry bookcases.  Kurt briefly squeezed his hand to gain his attention.

“I need to find an incentive for him.”

“What are you talking about?  He is on our side.  He understands.  If you offer him something, he is going to think you’re trying to buy him and his silence instead of trusting his friendship.”

“That’s not how this game is played Kurt.”

Kurt was left speechless as Blaine released his hand and walked easily out of the room without him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

** **

**Late July 2012**

“If you are going to stand there staring at me, the least you could do is fix up the bottom of some of these boxes and tape them so that I can actually pack, Dad.”

Kurt watched as Burt stepped over the threshold and picked up a roll of packing tape to turn over in his hands.

“Well, that’s the problem.”  Kurt looked up from where he was going through his books to decide which ones to bring with him immediately to New York.  “If I help you, I get to spend more time with you but you also get packed faster and will be gone before I’m ready to let go.  If I stand by and just watch, I can trick myself into thinking that you won’t actually be leaving.”

Kurt threw the books down onto his bed and rushed to his dad.  This was the one thing Kurt knew that he would miss the most being so far away from home.  Boarding at Dalton had prepared him a little in dealing with not being within easy reach of one of his father’s bear hugs.  However Dalton was only two hours away on a bad weather day, New York would be either an expensive two hour flight or a long ten hour drive.

“You know this is hard for me to say because I’ve felt like I have been trying to get out of this town since before I even got my driver’s license.  But Dad, Lima will always be my home because it’s where you are.”

“I love you, Kurt.”

“I love you too, Dad.”

Burt squeezed Kurt tightly for a few more moments before he disengaged the hug and turned back to pick up the roll of tape and a flat box to begin assembling it for Kurt to pack his belongings.  Shortly after Burt had finished taping the bottom of the last box, Carole knocked on Kurt’s door and gained both their attentions.

“Kurt, Blaine’s here.  Did you want him to come up or are you going to hang out downstairs?”

“Can you send him up?”  Kurt asked as he looked around at everything that still needed to be packed.  “If I want to be able to move in with Rachel in two weeks, I really need to buckle down on packing and the more help the better.”

Carole moved to go downstairs and Kurt saw his father sigh.

“You can stay and help, Dad.  It’s going to take me forever to pack up my closet and I meant it when I said that I could use all the help I could get.”

“I know, bud.”  Burt sighed heavily as he placed an empty box at the edge of Kurt’s bed.  “But I know you need some time with your best friend before you both leave.  I promise I will come back up and help you wrap your sweaters in butcher paper after Blaine leaves.”

“Acid free tissue paper, Dad.”  Kurt couldn’t help but laugh as he balled up a piece of packing paper and tossed it in the direction of Burt’s head.  Burt easily dodged it, but Blaine had managed to enter the room at the wrong moment and was hit square in the face.  Both Kurt and Burt’s laughter pealed throughout the room.  “Oh my gosh, Blaine!  I’m sorry!”

“Well at least now I know exactly why you were a kicker and not a quarterback.”

“Hardy, har har, Blaine.”

“I’ll just leave you two to it then.  Nice to see you again, Blaine.”

“You too, Mr. Hummel.”

Kurt watched his dad clap Blaine on the shoulder as he passed out of the room pulling the door closed behind him.  Once the door clicked shut, Kurt rushed to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him.  He inhaled deeply at Blaine’s neck seeking comfort in his familiar scent.  Kurt only pulled back when his short euphoria was disturbed by realizing that Blaine had not returned his embrace.

“What’s wrong?”  Kurt pulled back but continued to hold on to the tops of Blaine’s arms.  He watched as Blaine darted his eyes around the room; looking anywhere but directly at Kurt.  He pulled his arms back and cross them defiantly over his chest.  “No.”

“No what?”

“We aren’t breaking up.”  Kurt sighed and felt his shoulders slump at the almost patronizing look Blaine directed at him.  “We have had the most amazing summer.  We even made our plans for trips once school starts.  When I wasn’t with you, I was working my butt off at the shop to save money for train tickets back to Ohio.  So, no.  I am not going to stand here surrounded by boxes and listen to you tell me that you’ve had a change of heart.”

“You don’t belong here, Kurt.  You have talked about getting out of Ohio since before I even knew you.  And you deserve to experience New York to the fullest.”

“I don’t believe for the first second that this is about you wanting what’s best for me.  What’s best for me, is being close to you, regardless of the miles between us.”

Kurt could feel the back of his nose burn with tears that he fought to keep at bay.  His skin across his knuckles was pulled tight due to the clenching of his fists as he desperately trying to hold onto to Blaine who seemed determined to slip away.

“It’s not just what is best for you.  I think it would be better for the both of us.”  Blaine stepped closer to Kurt and gently pried his arms loose and cradled Kurt’s hands in his.  “You know I love you, but I feel like we would be missing out on a lot of opportunities and experiences if we held back by staying together.”

“You’re making it sound like you want to be free to have hook-ups to me.”  Kurt wasn’t above being blunt now and felt Blaine drop his hands in response.

“I don’t want to be missing out on things because I’m worried about what you would think about it.  Or because I’m scared of missing a Skype date and the fights that would happen after.  I don’t want to fight with you Kurt.  I always want you to be my best friend.  I really don’t want to lose that because this ends badly.”

“I’m not ready to say goodbye to you.  To us.”

“I’m not either.” Blaine stepped away and threaded his fingers through his hair.  The motion caused the product to loosen its hold and Kurt thought that Blaine looks so much older when his hair was a little loose.  “We only have two options Kurt.  Either we break up now and stay friends or we agree to an open relationship while we are separated.”

Kurt started to pace in the small area of his room between the towers of boxes everywhere.  His own fingers itched to pull at his hair in frustration but he had more willpower.

“You sound like one of those ridiculous dude-bro college movies that Nick is addicted to.  ‘If you’re in a different area code, it doesn’t count’ thing.”  Kurt almost felt like laughing at the absurdity of it all.

“I honestly think it’s the only way for us to continue having a relationship.  We won’t survive at all if we attempt a hidden, long distance relationship.”  Kurt watched Blaine move to his bed to sit down.  “Stay friends, be honest and together when we _are_ together, and no jealousy.”

“I can’t believe that I am about to agree to this,” Kurt muttered under his breath while losing the battle and threading his fingers stressfully into his hair.

 

**November 2012**

Kurt was trying to balance several bags and unlock the loft door when he heard his phone chirp with Blaine’s ringtone.  He cursed under his breath and abandoned his futile effort against the monstrous door and carefully put his bags of food and cloth samples down to dig for his phone.  Thankfully he was able to pull one of his gloves off with his teeth and accept the call before it went to voicemail.

“Hu Bun!”  Kurt said around the fingertips of the glove still in his mouth.  He heard Blaine’s muffled laughter through the line.

“I’m guessing you have your glove in mouth since I didn’t understand a word of what you just said!”

The glare that Kurt sent in the direction of his dropped bags could have melted a stone statue made by Medusa.  He tugged the glove out of his mouth and placed it in his messenger bag along with its mate before readdressing Blaine and letting himself unlock his door.

“Hello, Blaine,” Kurt sighed as he managed to grab his belongings and start to bring himself fully home for the evening.

“You know they sell these gloves now that you can wear and still be able to use your touchscreen right?”

“Yes, I am aware.  However, most are crap.”  Kurt had gotten a chance to test several of them for an article for Vogue with his coworkers.  “And the ones that do work cost over seventy bucks.  So unless you want to send me a check, I’ll stick with the Isotoners.”

“Kurt, you and I both know that you would be got dead wearing something that could be found at a K-mart.”  Kurt heard Blaine scoff but he also heard someone else laugh raucously in the background.

“Who is with you right now?”

“Oh, that’s just Eli.  We’re going out later and he stopped by to help me pick out an outfit.”

Kurt could hear laughter again in the background of Blaine’s phone.  Then someone, he presumed it was Eli, yelled out, “I’m really just hiding his bowties!”

“Who is Eli?  Is he in one of your classes?”  Kurt tried and utterly failed to sound nonchalant in his own ears.

“Eli is a jerk that hates bowties apparently.”  Kurt chuckled a little at the almost religious zealot tone with which Blaine talked about his ties.  “But he’s a friend that I hang out with from time to time.  We don’t really have any classes.  Now, to the reason I called.  Are you coming home for Thanksgiving?”

“No. I can’t.”  Kurt’s earlier smirk slid off his face slowly, like too cold maple syrup.  “I thought I was going to be able to make it back but Isabelle wants all hands-”

“No problem.”  Blaine cut him off and sounded completely distracted from his conversation with Kurt.  “I’ll just hang around on campus with Eli then head home for dinner.  I’ll see you when you come home from Christmas.”

“Alright,” Kurt sighed.  There was no longer any sounds coming from his phone and when he pulled it away from his ear, he saw that Blaine had disconnected.

He swallowed hard and fought off the sour feeling in his stomach.  Blaine hadn’t said it outright, but he knew that Eli was more than simply a friend and there was nothing Kurt could do about it.  He agreed, however reluctantly, to Blaine’s crazy compromise.  Now all that was left to do was put his dinner in the refrigerator, since there was no chance of him eating anytime soon, and get to work on his projects for school.

 

**December 2012**

Wes took a sip of his eggnog and looked around the small ballroom that Dalton had reserved at a hotel for their annual Holiday Reunion party.  Every year the school invited current students and former alumni to return and mingle with each other.  This party helped forge some of the strongest bonds in financial partners and create associate firms that have stood more than the test of time.  Younger alumni and current students would talk to the older to gain foresight into how to enter a certain area of interest or to find favor at a firm they wish to someday make a wave in.

None of those reasons garnered his current attention.  Instead he stood stoic in the group around him as they talked and traded stories about how well Dalton prepared them for their first year at college and watched a forlorn looking Kurt.  Wes himself had mingled earlier and made a few contacts but when every time he caught a glance at the other boy, he was by himself staring into the crowd.  When Wes followed Kurt’s stare, every time it was in Blaine’s direction.

Wes watched Blaine for a few moments and saw that he was fully engaged into several different conversations.  Blaine was definitely working the room to his future advantage.

He made his apologies to the small group he was with and withdrew himself to Kurt’s side.

“So, are you going to stand in the shadows all night staring at him or are you going to actually try to make some connections for yourself?”  Wes caught Kurt jump slightly out of his focused gaze and watched him hang his head.  “Hey.  What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.  Where would get an idea like that?”

Wes nearly laughed at the forced pleasantness of Kurt’s tone.  He tilted his head and raised his brows.  The expression clearly let Kurt know that Wes wasn’t fooled.

“I really don’t think you want to know about my sex life, Wes.”  Kurt sniffed and looked down into his garishly red, holiday themed drink.

“You’re a friend and you’re upset about something.  I wouldn’t count myself as a good friend if I only allowed specific topics to be discussed.  That sounds a bit one sided.  Don’t you think?”

“Yeah.  You are.”  Kurt paused to take a small sip of his drink and a smile started to cross his face.  “It’s a terrible habit that I think you should break.  No one should be able to be right as often as you seem to be.”

“It is a heavy burden to bear.”  Wes joined in with Kurt’s subdued laughed.

The moment stretched after the laughter died off.  Kurt wasn’t ready to tell him yet, but Wes knew if he simply stood near Kurt and kept him company, Kurt would tell him what was going on in his head.

“Do you know about the compromise that Blaine and I agreed to prior to leaving for college?”

Wes didn’t turn to face Kurt but he did shake his head in a negative response.

“Well Blaine and I decided to have essentially an open relationship.  We’d be together when we were together, but we were free to see other people when we were at school.

“I mean, it made sense then.  There is no way that we could have had a long distant and secret relationship.”

Wes turned to face Kurt when he heard the bitterness in his voice.  He saw that Kurt’s face was firmly set but his eyes glistened with held back tears.

“It doesn’t seem like you agreed to this.”

“Have you met Blaine?”  Kurt snorted before trying to discreetly wipe under his eyes.  “It’s really, really hard to say no to him.”

“Point taken.”

“I just can’t help but wonder…  If he can so easily see new people, what’s keeping him coming back to me when I come home?  I think I am going to lose him.  And that thought,” Kurt took a deep but shaky breath.  “That thought scares me.”

“Have you tried to go out with anyone else yet?”

Kurt shook his head and let out a mirthless laugh.

“You’re kidding right?”

“No.” Wes said and turned to stand right in front of Kurt, blocking his view of the room.  “No, I’m not kidding.  You deserve to be happy too, Kurt.”

Kurt started to roll his eyes.  “Wes, I think you are forgetting my utter lack of sex appeal.”

“Says who?  New York is huge Kurt.  Don’t tell me that it’s not.  I would bet that there are at least a dozen guys that have eyed you up but you’re too worried and lovesick to notice.”

Kurt opened his mouth to object.

“Let me finish please.” Wes begged.  “I think you should try.  The worst case can let you maybe see how Blaine is able to keep coming back to you.  But the best case?  The best case is that you meet someone who is out and open and makes you happy.  I think that would be worth it.  No one is saying that you won’t love Blaine or weren’t dedicated to him.  But you deserve to make yourself happy.”

“You’re right.  Again.”  Kurt nodded to himself while he stared down at his shoes.  “I’m not going to agree that it will work, but I will try to find another way to be happy.”

“That’s all I ask.”  Wes raised his hand to clap Kurt on his shoulder.  “Now go out there and mingle and let everyone know how big the name Kurt Hummel will be in a couple of years!”

 

**March 2013**

Kurt had more of a spring in his step when he stepped out of his last class of the day.  New York was having a small break from the bitter cold of the lingering winter with small burst of springtime sunshine.  The sky still wasn’t as blue as it would be in July or August, but the sun was bright and white.

Soon he would have to pack away his thick sweaters and even thicker scarves.  But then Kurt could pull out his assortment of fun hats that would help keep the sun from freckling his cheeks and show off his calves in some shorts.

If living in New York was good for one thing other than an easier acceptance for Kurt’s style and flamboyance, it was that walking everywhere had really toned his legs.  Add to that Kurt helping Rachel with her dance classes at NYADA and Kurt’s whole body had taken on a massive transformation in the eight months since leaving Ohio.  He felt eyes on him every time he entered the gilded doors to the practice rooms.

Rachel’s classmates were filing past him as he entered to walk home with her.  They had never been bothered while going home but Kurt had promised the misters Berry that he would do his best to keep their daughter safe.

Kurt lingered by the door while Rachel worked on a few last moves before gathering her things.

“She is leading with the wrong edge of her foot.” A voice suggested over his left shoulder.

Kurt turned his head quickly to see who the voice belonged to.  The guy was smiling kindly and didn’t seem to be throwing the comment out maliciously.  At Kurt’s continued silence, he rambled on.

“She is wobbling a bit when she ends the move.  If she started on her outside edge and turned in, when she finished, she would have a more solid stance.”

Kurt turned back to observe Rachel continuing to go over the move again and again with more frustration while she continued to tilt awkwardly.

“I’ll let her know,” Kurt said.  “Thank you for the insight…?”

“Parker.” The lean man said.

“Kurt,” he stated politely and extended his hand to shake Parker’s.

“Listen, I’m not normally this forward but would you, maybe, like to go grab a coffee or something sometime?” Parker nervously ran his hand through his already disheveled and spiky red hair.

Kurt thought back to the promise he made to Wes a few months ago.  He hadn’t pursued the issue once he returned to New York, but he did start to pay more attention to the looks he was given from some of his classmates.  He was surprised to see some of them came from a few girls too.  Feeling encouraged at remembering that, he nodded.

“Sure.”  He reached into his bag and gave his phone over to Parker.  Soon he heard a ping coming from Parker’s own floppy dancer’s bag.

“Great.” Parker said with a smile as he handed Kurt’s phone back to him.  “I’ll text you in an hour or so?  Maybe we can upgrade coffee to dinner tomorrow night?”

“That sounds great.  I’ll see you then!”  Kurt couldn’t help but smile at the enthusiasm Parker was showing about the chance to have a meal with him.

Parker walked away while still facing Kurt with a bright smile on his face, running the risk of tripping over anyone who happened to be in the way of his path, trying to take as much in of him as possible.  Luckily he turned and faced the proper direction just before reaching the end of the hallway.

“Wow…” Rachel spoke from where she was gathering her things to go home.  He turned to look at her in confusion.  “You had this huge, goofy grin on your face.  What’s got you so happy?”

Kurt blushed and smiled once more as he looked down at his phone.  He lifted it and waved it around teasingly.  “I just got a date for tomorrow night.”

Rachel gasped and threw herself at Kurt to hug him regardless of her sweaty dance clothes.

“Who was it?”

“Parker?  Do you know him?”

“Parker.  Parker.  Parker.”  She kept saying the name with different inflections hoping that it would jog her memory.  It seemed to work because the next second she had a death grip on his bicep.  “A little taller than you?  Red hair?”

“Yes?” Kurt questioned cautiously.  “Is that a problem?  Is he a creep or something?”

“Oh my god, Kurt!”  Rachel’s smile looked like her face would split in half at any moment.  “He is _the_ best dancer at NYADA.  He’s even been featured in a few magazines.  Half of the guys here drown in their own drool when he so much as walks by them!”

“Well, he had some tips for you.  He came up to me while I was waiting for you.  He said you were leading on the wrong edge of your foot and for you to try to start on the outside edge and finish on the inside.  He said it would help your balance.”

Kurt couldn’t even finish telling Rachel before she had dropped her bags and moved back into the center of the room to retry the dance steps again.  He watched as she performed the move four times, each one with her finishing perfectly balanced and elegantly poised.

“Cassandra July won’t know what hit her when she sees this in my next class!  I’m going to show her just how great I can be.”

Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his hands while Rachel once more picked up her things.

 **Parker:**   I couldn’t wait an hour to text you.  Dinner tomorrow at 7:30 at the Spotlight Diner?  I heard they have an awesome Rueben sandwich.

Kurt responded that he would be there and couldn’t help but smile again at the excitement he had apparently inspired in someone else.  He thought that Wes was entirely too astute for his own good and vowed to email him tonight and let him know just how he could fix that particular flaw in his character after gushing about how he could already feel himself becoming happier.

“I’m so happy you’re smiling again, Kurt.  It was honestly becoming hard to watch all the frowning.” Rachel threaded her arm through his.  “You’ll give yourself wrinkles if you aren’t careful.”

He laughed at her jest and knocked his elbow into her side.

“We’ll just have to give ourselves a facial tonight to prevent the damage then.”

“Lead on, Mr. Hummel.  Pampering awaits!”

Kurt felt Rachel tuck her arm in the crook of his elbow while they left NYADA and headed to the grocer near the loft.  They decided to divide and conquer to get the ingredients for their night of pampering.  Rachel left to find the oatmeal and honey while Kurt perused the produce section for avocados and lemons.

Once back home, they both escaped to change into their favorite lounging clothes ready to pamper themselves properly.

Rachel started to delve through Kurt’s movie queue on his laptop and Kurt started to carefully extract the avocados from their skins.  As he was mashing them into a cream he heard his Skype notification ringing from his laptop.

“Kurt, do you want me to answer it?  It’s Blaine.”

“Yeah, just give me a minute and I will be over there.”

Kurt hummed to himself while he heard Rachel and Blaine talking in the background.  He had just mixed in the honey and a little bit of green tea into the mushy green mix in front of him when he heard his phone vibrating across the counter next to him.

 **Blaine:** You have a date tomorrow?  With who?

Kurt glanced over his shoulder to see that Blaine and Rachel were still talking animatedly over who knew what and that nothing seemed out of the ordinary between them.  He quickly wiped his hands to open his phone and respond.

 **Kurt:**   It’s just a dinner date.  With someone I met while waiting for Rachel after her class at NYADA.

For a few moments Kurt watched his screen signal that Blaine was typing another message to him but when nothing came through, he tore his eyes away and continued mixing up his and Rachel’s facial.  He was bringing the bowl, some headbands, and hand towels from the bathroom when he heard Rachel saying her farewells to Blaine.

“So how is Blaine doing?” Kurt asked as he started to put on his headband to keep his bangs out of the avocado mess.

“He seems to be doing great!” Rachel gushed.  Kurt always thought that she seemed to have a secret crush on Blaine.  “He said he would call you back tomorrow since he needs your advice on a paper he is doing.  Something about France or the French language.  I can’t really remember since he was sort of rambling.”

Kurt barely contained his snort of laughter.  Rachel was a professional at rambling.  She continued babbling about her and Blaine’s entire conversation but shocked him with a final question.

“Do you think Blaine has a girlfriend now?”  She seemed a little disappointed.

“Not that I know of,” Kurt supplied confidently with his conscience playing a tug of war between smirking and feeling guilty.  “Why?”

“Blaine just seemed distracted and he was playing with his phone almost the whole time we were talking.  He normally devotes all his attention to his current conversation partner.  It was really odd for him.”

“I don’t know, but I will ask him about it tomorrow.”  Kurt lifted his shoulders in a shrug but put on a happy front.  “Now!  How about we channel our inner Elphaba and get our Audrey Hepburn on?”

Rachel clapped her hands delightedly and pulled her own hair back for Kurt to apply the mask.

*

Kurt sighed inwardly as he approached NYADA to walk with Rachel home.  The thought of running into Parker again was excruciating.

While he had been excited for his new date two days ago, the shine of it had worn off after he had listened to Blaine trying to convince him not to go.  He didn’t flat out tell Kurt not to go but he talked around it and by then end of their chat, Kurt wasn’t sure what he wanted at all and it showed throughout the whole dinner.

First, Kurt had been nearly ten minutes late due to loosing track of time while talking to Blaine instead of getting ready.  He had apologized and received a sincere smile of forgiveness in return and Kurt thought that the date might not have started off as a disaster after all.

Parker was a great conversationalist.  He was able to find the perfect niche for both of them to talk about their school goals and a little bit about their backgrounds.  Even though Kurt’s mind kept drifting to Blaine’s sullen attitude, he was having a good time.  Everything was light and fun and absolutely perfect for a first date.  And just like Parker had been told, the Rueben sandwiches were amazing.

While they were waiting for their root beer floats for dessert, Kurt’s phone chimed with several texts, one right after the other.  He politely excused himself while he reached to check his phone and hoped that nothing had happened to his father again to cause the influx of messages.  They were several from Blaine.  Random little thoughts flooded in like a stream of consciousness was unleashed between the phones.

Kurt had politely responded that he would call Blaine later when he got home and apologized once more to Parker when he replaced his phone back into his pocket.  But it seemed like this time the smile Parker gave him was a little less understanding, especially since Kurt’s phone continued to chime away.  Kurt could understand his date’s reticence since he was sure that he wouldn’t be thrilled that his date seemed to be slightly preoccupied the whole time.

When they finally settled the check, Kurt was expecting to have the awkward moment where both of them would ask if they could walk the other home or at least until they reached their subway entrance.  Maybe they would even share a simple hug with a wish to ‘do this again sometime’ or a kiss on the cheek with shy smiles and ‘I had really great time tonight.’  None of that happened.

Instead Kurt heard Parker sigh.  Parker had been polite when he told Kurt that he didn’t think he would be interested in another date.  He had said that Kurt was nice company and certainly attractive, but Kurt didn’t seem all that committed to the date and Kurt agreed with him.  They parted amicably with a handshake and a wish from Parker for Kurt to call him if he decided he wanted to really try another date after he figured out what he wanted.

Having someone see through him so easily and see the reluctance that Blaine had put into his head scared Kurt.  He smiled back at Parker and confirmed that he would be the first guy he called.  Parker didn’t have to know that he was the only guy in his phone with Kurt’s shared sexuality other than Blaine.

Kurt was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Rachel’s class leaving until she linked her hand through his arm.

“So I never got to ask you, how was your date with Parker?  Because his tips really helped me and I wouldn’t be opposed to you seeing more of him,” she teased lightly.

“Well, he seems nice enough that you shouldn’t have a problem asking him if you go up to him.”  Kurt smiled though it was a little dull.  “As for the date, it certainly could have been worse, but we just didn’t click like I thought we would.”

“Oh, Kurt.  I’m sorry.”  Rachel’s face looked pensive as she addressed him thoughtfully.  “At least you’re in New York.  A lot more fish in this sea to try.”

Kurt couldn’t help but giggle a little at her enthusiasm.

** **

**June 2013**

“What a difference a year can make?” Kurt muttered to himself as he walked into his bedroom in Ohio.

Being back in this room felt awkward to Kurt.  The only time he spent here was on the few weekends he made it back from Dalton during his senior year and for Christmas break.  There weren’t any trinkets on the shelves since they were all adorning the loft he shared with Rachel now.  The bed was bare and waiting for fresh sheets from the linen closet down the hall.  And Kurt sighed.

He wouldn’t be here for long this time as well; a couple of weeks to visit with his dad and Carole, see some old friends, and loathe as he was to think it, to finally end things with Blaine.

Things weren’t going well between them.  They hardly got to see each other and when they did get the chance to catch up, Blaine was obviously against Kurt dating even though they agreed to be able to see other people while at school.

Every time Kurt tried to have a nice night out, his subconscious would remind him that he was still technically with Blaine so he never relaxed.  He was distant and preoccupied and it never led to more than a gentle let down over coffee as a second date.  Most ended the same night and Kurt didn’t want to have the reputation of being unable to date like a fully functioning individual.  The worst part was that it made him insecure in more than his ability to date.

His designs were lackluster to say the least for his last semester and his councilor and professors took notice.  Thankfully he passed with high enough marks to retain his scholarships but he knew that he would have to work extra hard when he started his internship once he got back to New York.  He would also have to prove that Pratt wasn’t wasting their time with him.  In fact, most of the time that Kurt spent in Ohio was going to be allocated to coming up with a fresh look for his own design esthetics.

Taking one last look around the mostly bare room, Kurt moved to unpack his suitcases and start to set up his desk.  After he finished he made the bed, took a deep breath and made the one call that he didn’t want to ever have to make.

This had to be their last day.  Kurt needed to get Blaine out of his system and start trying to be the best friends everyone else knew them to be.

Blaine arrived shortly after Kurt gained the courage to ask him to come over.  Kurt hated that the look on Blaine’s face was an excited mix of hopeful and seduction.  The warm hug he was greeted with loosened the tense muscles in his back.

A whine got caught in the back of Kurt’s throat at the thought of going through with this.  Finally seeing Blaine again and being able to touch him and loving him felt like the only thing Kurt ever needed to do for the rest of his life.  It was scary to think of a place where he didn’t exist as Blaine’s significant other in some way.  Kurt thought that was one of the biggest pieces of his personality, even if no one ever knew.

“It’s so good to actually see you again,” Blaine breathed into his neck.

Kurt squeezed his eyes tighter for a brief moment then muttered his affirmation of Blaine’s statement.  He could feel the expansion of Blaine’s chest at every small breath under his arms.  Blaine’s light growth of scruff scratched at his neck and the shutter it caused forced Kurt’s thoughts from his tight throat.

“I can’t keep doing this.”  Kurt felt a single, hot tear start to track down his cheek when Blaine pulled away in confusion.  “I don’t think being with you and not actually getting to be with you is working out for me anymore.  I love you so much, but I can’t do it with you so far away.  I’m sorry.”

He shook his head back and forth with wide eyes to try to let Blaine see how much this situation hurt him to admit and that he wasn’t doing it to hurt Blaine.

“Okay.” Blaine said simply as he returned to Kurt and wrapped him a fierce hold.  His lips pressed to Kurt’s neck and left him shivering once more and a small snob tried to choke him.

“But first,” Kurt gasped as Blaine continued to drag him mouth up his neck and start to suckle on his earlobe.  “We are going to have the hottest break up sex ever.”


	3. Chapter 3

****

 

 

**Post marked May 13, 2016**

To Mr. Burt Hummel and Mrs. Carole Hudson Hummel,

The Pratt Institute for Design is pleased to welcome you to the commencement ceremony for our graduating class of 2016.  Enclosed are your two tickets.  Please remember to bring them with you to the event as we cannot permit you entrance without them and space is limited to ticket holders only.

From our staff, we would like to thank you for the support you have shown your graduating student.  The course work was surely heavy and stressing at times, but we wouldn’t have the responsible and hardworking graduates that we have today without you.

Sincerely,

The Pratt Design School Commencement Committee

 

**January 17, 2017 Columbus Times: Anderson Sworn in as Youngest State Senator**

Blaine Anderson was sworn in today at the Ohio State Capitol building as the youngest person to ever serve in the State Senate at the age of 23 though he will gain another year when his birthday comes around next month.

Anderson’s campaign blew in like a late summer hurricane throughout Ohio.  Previously, Anderson had recently graduated with a double major in political sciences and sociology from the Ohio State University and had worked closely in election offices for republican and independent candidates every year as an intern while doing so.  Prior to him starting his run actively, Anderson was starting to work his way up at his father’s, Alexander Anderson, accounting firm.  Anderson Accounting has a big history with politics in Ohio offering audits and other services to candidates from as far away as Massachusetts to Florida.

Upon being asked what led to him throwing his name into the hat, Anderson offered simply, “It was time for a change.”

Blaine Anderson ran on a platform of extreme education reform along with cutting excess spending in the hopes of not raising taxes.

“Taxes are always a touchy subject.  I won’t promise that I will never vote for an increase in them because if we want the best for the future of Ohio students and the only option is a tax hike or our students failing, I chose taxes.”

Many criticized Anderson for his ‘naïve outlook’ stating that he hadn’t been paying taxes himself for decade before that statement.  Anderson replied simply that he “…understood the stress of taxes and balancing a budget at a younger age than most of the people currently running the State Senate, since they haven’t figured it out yet.”

That last statement was backed up by Anderson supplying his student loan statements and applications for review to an unbiased third party to assess and confirm that Anderson was not ‘living off his parent’s dime and acting like a typical college attendant.’

For all of the naysayers that were the most vocal through the end of the campaign year, Anderson’s supporters were a quiet calm.  He won in a landslide through several sections of the district he will be representing.

“Ohio is ready for a change and a breath of fresh air and I am more than happy to bring it.” –Blaine Anderson upon the end of his swearing in ceremony.

 

**April 17, 2018 Columbus Times: Anderson Makes High Demands for Education Reform**

In a bold move yesterday, Blaine Anderson, representative to the Ohio State Senate from District 3, announced his plan for education reform for all middle and secondary education facilities in Ohio.  The plan calls for more pressure to be put upon the parents and guardians of the students instead of the teachers.

“If we take some of the burden off of the teachers, we can retain more capable individuals.  These teachers have to do unbelievable amounts of paperwork just to account for things that the guardians of the students should be handling,” Anderson was quoted as he left the Capitol building after submitting his plan.

Many have not been impressed with the attention that Anderson has garnered since taking office just over a year ago.  Most of his opposition claims that he is “too young to serve the people of Ohio”.  There are dissenters within his own party that claim Anderson “doesn’t know how the game is played yet and still has a lot to learn”.

When asked about these anonymous quotes, Anderson merely shrugged his shoulders and stated, “I am young.  I think that puts me at a better advantage to know and see what school is like for the students.

“Teachers are overworked and becoming dispassionate.  Pressures are being put on them from several sides.  Parents, governments, even the students themselves.  If we can take some of those pressures off so that they can actually get to the act of teaching?  Who isn’t served better that way?”

Anderson’s plan reduces the amount of paperwork and forms teachers are required to complete and submit by more than half.

“Most of them are duplicate forms for the exact same thing.  They just have a different title on them.  We can give them less work and save a few trees while we’re at it!”

It also requests a statewide pay scale upgrade for teachers as well as a written in tax break for educators.

“Being a teacher isn’t cheap.  We hear it every August when school supplies go on sale.  And most of the sale shoppers are teachers looking to help their students out of their own pockets.”

Anderson’s plan includes student retention bonuses for both the students and the schools.  Outlined in the plan is a calculated chart of allotments for students to go to college with a portion of their tuition paid if they meet the appropriate requirements and for schools to earn more funding through their students passing graduations tests.  He concluded by leaving the plan open to allow for growth to add in additional student aid for disabled students and families that need special education and transportation.

“It all boils down to the money.  Every single time.” Anderson said.  “This plan may cost some of the state’s revenue going in, but overtime we will see that returned a hundred fold when our students earn degrees and open businesses in our state that bring in more jobs.  Feeding the schools will feed our economy and make Ohio a much better and desirable place to live and work in.”

The State Senate will be in session debating Anderson’s reform plan next week.

To read the entire reform package, go to the senate website or to The Columbus Times political sidebar.  And don’t forget to contact your district senator with your wishes and/or concerns.

 _Edit May 1, 2018_ :  Anderson’s educational reform package has been passed through the State Senate with an overwhelming approval and by a slightly narrower margin in the State House of Representatives.

Governor Cooter Menkins is expected to sign the reform bill into law during a ceremony next week.

“There is no way this bill is going to be vetoed by me.”  Governor Menkins continued by being very supportive of Senator Anderson’s gumption and the response of the residents of Ohio in general.  “We haven’t had this many calls or emails with positive responses to a bill in a long time.  Ohio certainly has a champion right now with Anderson and his ideas.  I can’t wait to see what else he can put before the Senate.”

 

**February 2020 Today’s Trends Podcast by Sugar Motta: Living Up to Legends and the Wright Curse**

It seems like the Wright Curse has struck again.  Isabelle Wright was a very prestigious and fast-paced up and comer once upon a time but hit snag after snag once she signed on to work as a guest columnist at Vogue.com.  Many felt like her designs suffered due to everything from lack of focus or too many things on her plate.

Since then, Wright has mentored several new designers only to have them fade quickly or have an absolutely deplorable showing at a fashion week event.  The latest of which is Kurt Hummel.

Hummel, who graduate from Pratt in June 2016 with a degree in fashion design and marketing, was the anchor of Vogue’s A Look Forward event.  A Look Forward is primarily used to shine a light on designers that would normally have a hard time finding a flashlight let alone a spotlight for their work.  Unfortunately for Hummel, his designs looked like they were conceptualized in the dark.

Hummel interned under Wright every summer while working towards his degree and was hired to a full time position shortly after his commencement four years ago.  Some would say that Hummel’s designs taking the anchor position in A Look Forward is borderline nepotism but since public opinion carries more weight in the events of Fashion Week, we have no need to worry.

Wright has a brilliant mind on her team with Hummel as a columnist and stylist but not as a designer and hopefully we won’t see much more from him in future shows. *Shiver*

 

**July 2022 Ohio Public Schools Newsletter: Graduation Numbers Up 20%**

Thanks to the reforms set forth by State Senator Blaine Anderson, Ohio Public Schools have produced more graduating seniors since 1994 when graduation rates started to lower.

The retention rewards granted to students fueled the ambition to earn a high school diploma and has also led to a higher percentage of students pursuing at least a two-year degree at many local community colleges.

We look forward to many more graduates to leave our schools with a sense of purpose and determination.  Thank you for making it possible Senator Anderson!

 

**November 10, 2023 Columbus Times: Anderson Announces His Run for the House in 2024**

State Senator Blaine Anderson has recently announced his decision to run for the US House of Representatives.  If elected he will be representing Ohio’s District 12 in Congress.

Over the last five years. Anderson has championed many different issues as a state senator.

His first major victory was his educational reform which is still producing great results in all school districts and even has some other states asking for help in outlining their own reform plans following Ohio’s model.

Anderson has been a part of committees that discussed and formed laws to support first responders regarding their staffing and funding needs, homelessness and rehabilitation, and was the chairperson for the state’s Green Energy Now campaign.

Green Energy Now was put into place in January of 2020.  It led to the research and approval for the entire state of Ohio to come off of the National Grid and live solely from renewable and clean energies such as wind and solar by 2027.

Anderson has turned many heads since being elected to the State Senate at such a young age.  Since, he has worked alongside both major parties and independent members to bring welcome changes to Ohio.

Both former governors Cooter Menkins (D) and Sue Sylvester (R) have given their backing and support to Anderson as well as current governor,  Sheldon Beiste(D).

Currently the ballot for Ohio District 12 lists Anderson, retired principal Ali Figgins, and incumbent Bryan Ryan.  If elected he will be the youngest person sworn into to serve Ohio in Congress since Thomas Worthington and Alexander Campbell since 1810.

 

**June 26, 2028 Broadway Babes Blog: Is Broadway Beauty, Rachel Berry Dating Rep. Blaine Anderson (R-OH)?**

It isn’t every day you see a politician who is supporting the arts instead of trying to cut its funding, but Triple-B found a light in a dark corner.

After exiting her matinee yesterday, Rachel Berry was seen signing Playbills at the stage door.  This isn’t new to Ms. Berry since _Chicago_ is her fourth headlining appearance on the Great White Way.  What was new was the dashing man who offered her his arm and whisked her away afterwards.

Videos and pictures that have made the rounds on numerous social networking sites have revealed that the man in question is none other than Rep. Blaine Anderson (R-OH).  Anderson has been quoted in saying that he visits New York as often as possible, loves catching shows and supporting the theater, and even had once thought of a career in the arts.

We here at Triple-B think that he has certainly _caught_ a beauty in Rachel Berry.  What do you think?  Is Berry temporarily off the market?  If she is, let’s just hope that Anderson doesn’t ‘only have himself to blame’ if things go sour.

Sound off in our comment section and let us know your favorite Rachel Berry role/performance.  Our office poll currently has placed the highest bets on her New York Mornings’ performance of _Bring Him Home_ from _Les Miserables_.

 

**January 14, 2030 Fashion Forward Online: The End of a Fashion Icon’s Reign and Who Will Be the New Tenant on Her Throne**

This year’s New York Fashion was already set to bring power and fame to several houses.  However the news from Vogue is what has everyone talking in the weeks before the events and shows.

The Grand Dame of Fashion is finally retiring.  That’s right.  Anna Wintour is leaving Vogue in the very capable hands of none other than Isabelle Wright.

Wright has been the editor in chief of Vogue.com for the last fifteen years.  A job that was originally only supposed to be for that of a guest editor and blog columnist quickly grew into a promotion to editor and finally with ‘in chief’ being tacked on.

With her brief career as a designer behind her, Wright has been making the ‘dot com’ part of Vogue as widely subscribed to as its paper produced parent.

Similarly, Kurt Hummel has followed in Wright’s stilettoed footsteps almost mimic like.  Hummel has worked literally from the bottom to the top at Vogue.com.

He first interned under Isabelle Wright shortly after she gained a full time position for the online fashion empire.  A graduate of Pratt Institute of Design and briefly a fashion week designer also lends their weight to his résumé.

One thing is for certain, mentor and protégé have done well for themselves.  If anything, this will lead to an even more seamless look for both outlooks of Vogue.

 

**August 8, 2030 Today’s Trends Podcast by Sugar Motta: Youth In Politics, A New Trend?**

Gone are the days of crusty old men appearing on our screens with promises of lower taxes and slinging mud at opponents.

Thirty years ago we were ‘graced’ with men who all looked like they were knocking on Death’s door and still representing us at a national level.  They were backed by companies and persuaded by contracts and had no interest in what younger Americans were capable of.

That changed with a few mid-term elections that had younger and fresher faces rushing into state senates and congresses all over the country.  The trend is starting to make its way to Washington now too.  Currently there are over a two dozen members of the Senate and Congress that barely meet or are just over the minimum age requirement.

Most have been impressive too regardless of which side of the red and blue divide they represent.

Sen. Harmony Edwards (D-Mass) has participated in many budget committees and had a hand in the gun reform legislation that is slowly making its way through both parts of congress and building speed.  She has many allies, both young and old on the floor.  Some have even started mentioning her as a likely candidate to run in the ’32 Presidential race.  Her killer style and immaculate red lipstick are no slouch either!

Another youthful and appeasing face in Washington is Rep. Blaine Anderson (R-OH).  Anderson has proven that he is a changer and fixer in his home state and has been running the gambit in the House as well.  Many have implied that if he doesn’t use his curly locks and undeniable charisma to run in ’32, he will be guaranteed the position of either Speaker of the House as majority leader or win the minority leader depending on how the elections turn out.

One thing is definite; we certainly won’t have to suffer through uncomely looking ads for the next two years.  It should be quite pleasant!

 

**January 14, 2031 Washington Chronicle: Election ’32: The Ones to Watch**

Soon candidates will start stating their intent to run for President and launching their campaigns.  Just like any other election there are clear front runners from all parties and ideals.  One thing is clear; the more youthful you are, the clearer your bid will be.

So far there are only two who are part of what the youngsters call ‘the ol’ boys club’:  Will Schuester (I- Ohio State Senator) and Dustin Goolsby (R-IN).  Neither are showing much momentum as of now, though things could change if they get behind the right platform.

The front-running Republicans are Senator Hunter Clarington from Colorado and Rep. Blaine Anderson from Ohio.  Both have been playing the political youth card for a long time and have had success in their home states which led to their elections into Congress.  Clarington has proven to be very conservative but extremely fair in his voting whereas Anderson seems to be more liberal.  If they are pitted against each other things could get very ugly.  On the flip side, if they run together on the ballot next November, sources are predicting a runaway win.

Democrats are starting to line up behind Senator Harmony Edwards from Massachusetts and California Governor Jesse St. James.  Many seem to think that St. James is in the mix solely because of his good looks and ‘California style’ considering that so far he doesn’t have much to offer when you look at his political past.  He seems to be riding on the great reforms passed by his predecessors and hasn’t brought anything of significance to the California State Congress through his whole term.  Edwards however has kept her nose to the political grindstone and, like Clarington and Anderson, been working tirelessly to make sure that her constituents are happy and well taken care of in DC.

 

**June 9, 2031 Mudslinger, a Political Gossip Blog: Is Rep. Blaine Anderson (R-OH) GAY!?**

Rep. Blaine Anderson, potential Presidential candidate for the 2032 election, was spotted at a new, New York hotspot, Small Bites: a tapas bar, with a male guest.  The two were seated closely together for the majority of the meal and seemed very intimate with one another.

The next day during an interview Anderson was presented with the picture of the dinner in question and asked if there was any truth to the rumor of him being gay.  In response Rep. Anderson was reported to have scoffed and laughed over the question.

“Firstly, I would only defend myself against a rumor if it was something that demeaned my character or painted me in an unsavory light.  Being gay or a member of the LGBTQIA community in any way, isn’t something to be ashamed of, so I won’t be answering that ridiculous question.”  Anderson continued to state, “Now, if you had tried to insinuate that I kicked puppies or boiled kittens?  Then I would defend myself.  As for my dinner guest that evening.  His name is Kurt Hummel and I was treating him to a belated birthday dinner.”

Anderson’s camp proclaimed that Hummel and he have been friends since high school and try to celebrate birthdays “every year as a throwback to when they spent them together in boarding school.”

Kurt Hummel is currently an editor at Vogue.com and has been working for the company, starting as an intern under the previous online editor Isabelle Wright, since 2012.  Hummel, while openly gay, was not available for comment prior to the release of this article.

 _Edit June 15, 2031:_   Hummel confirmed with us that he and Rep. Anderson have been friends for twenty years but refused to comment further on his relationship status stating that “…it doesn’t matter who I am dating.  Blaine [Anderson] has enough credentials and the right stance on the issues to get the job done and I highly doubt that who I date will determine this election outcome more than that.” 


	4. Chapter 4

** **

**Late June 2031**

Wes couldn’t stop pacing back and forth in his small office.  Every time he glanced over to his monitor he saw the several different tabs opened featuring the same headline.  The TV in the room was muted but every new hour started with the newscasters rehashing the rumors and Blaine’s cheeky response.  Finally he stiffened his spine, rubbed his hands anxiously together one last time, and walked out of his office towards Blaine’s.

“Marley, could you please excuse us for a moment?  I need to speak with Blaine privately.”  Wes stood by the door until Blaine’s secretary exited and then pulled it shut.  He moved around the room closing the blinds that hung over the glass walls.

“Wes?  What’s going on?”

“Really?  That’s what you lead with?”  Wes was so tired of Blaine’s dismissive and condescending attitude, but he stayed with the campaign for the sake of his future.  “You know, Blaine, I have put up with a lot over the years.  All because of promises you insisted on giving me.  I was fine being your friend, so this is me, putting that hat back on because you need a reality check.”

“Come on.  Not this again.”  Blaine rolled his eyes and twisted in his chair to avoid Wes’ stare.

“You need to come out or cut it off with Kurt.”  Wes saw that Blaine was about to retort but cut him off.  “You and I both know that you had more than dinner with Kurt last week and that this is far from the first time this has happened.  You’re lucky that that photographer didn’t follow you back to wherever you two hooked up.  You’re even luckier that there are official records that prove that you and Kurt are…  What did one optimistic article call you?  Old time school chums?”

Wes didn’t care if he was overstepping his boundaries now.  He knew that if this relationship, this affair continued, someone was going to get hurt and it more than likely wouldn’t be Blaine.  He also knew that Blaine was about to turn from composed politician to obsessed owner.  Wes stood his ground and watched as Blaine stood and opened his mouth, his eyes were full of fire against his friend.

“I refuse to discuss this with you again, Wesley.  Kurt is mine.  He belongs with me.  Kurt understands what he signed up for with me.  He has known from the beginning what kind of relationship we would have and what we couldn’t and he decided to continue it.  You don’t get to negate his decision.”

“Blaine!  Kurt signed up for this before you graduated college.  Hell, probably before you two finished high school.  Do you really think he understood all the implications and restrictions this life would have back then?  I know I didn’t.  And I doubt you did either.”  Wes sighed as he slumped down in one of the chairs in front of Blaine’s desk.  “We aren’t kids anymore.  The stakes are much higher if we mess up now.  Not just for us.  But for everyone who has ever supported you or worked for you.  Even your parents.  There’s a lot more at risk that just your bid for the presidency now, Blaine.”

“I’m sorry, Wes.  You’re right.”  Blaine came around his desk and sat adjacent to his friend come campaign manager.  “Kurt and I’s relationship is…  Well, it is what it is.  We can’t change it and neither of us are prepared to give up on it anytime soon.  So I am going to have to ask you to please not bring it up again.”

Wes nodded and swallowed thickly at the calm but venomous tone of Blaine’s voice.

“I know I should have asked this year’s ago, before we started planning this big.”  Wes looked up to see that he had Blaine’s full attention.  “But I need you to tell me if there are any other skeletons in your closet.  The press is now digging up anything they can on you.  I need you to tell me everything.  What you were like before we met.  What happened to you in while we were at college at different schools.  Past lovers other than Kurt.  Any potential for photos with you partaking in any sort of illegal substance.  All of it, Blaine.  I don’t what to have to deal with anymore wrinkles.”

 Wes watched Blaine contemplating his folded hands.  Blaine’s run for presidency was getting heavy quick and he was leading in several polls prior to this news leaking.  The campaign would likely recover due to Blaine’s charm and the evidence to prove that he and Kurt were old classmates and the best of friends.  However, Wes wasn’t willing to risk the reputations of everyone attached to Blaine.

“Alright.  You know I transferred at the end of my freshman year.”  Wes nodded but stayed silent.  “I transferred because I was beaten up for going to a dance with another boy, a friend at my first high school.  We had just moved from Pennsylvania to Ohio.  I was just starting to realize I was maybe bi.  And one of the few people who were willing to be a friend to the new guy was gay.

“We went just as friends.  We didn’t even dance together.  Just showed up, ate some cookies, drank some punch, made fun of the crazy dances the other kids were doing, and left.  While we were waiting for his dad to pick us up, we were jumped.  I don’t know who attacked us.  The press never picked it up and if they had they wouldn’t have been able to name us because we were still minors.  The police didn’t even make a report.  It was like it never happened.  That’s why my parents sent me to Dalton.  They were very insistent that I try to recover from my ‘episode of curiosity’.”

“I’m sorry that you had to go through that Blaine.”  Wes whispered.

“There is no chance of a picture of me using drugs to worry about.”  Blaine continued like he wanted to get everything over and done with as fast as possible.  “And the two guys I hooked up with in college, both are from prestigious families that can’t and won’t tolerate scandal.  So I don’t have to worry about that mud being thrown around.  Anything else?”

The spiteful tone of Blaine’s final recounts hurt Wes.  He didn’t want his friend to relive what were some clearly painful memories, but it was for the greater good to have it out in the open.

“Your first high school, were you out?  Even as potentially being bi?  Could any former classmate come forward and out you?”

“I highly doubt it Wes.  I was the new kid, remember?  I left before the end of the year so there wasn’t a lot time where someone would be around me long enough to form a bond that lasted.”

“What about the guy who you went to the dance with?  Do you remember his name?”

“Greg.”  Blaine tilted his head back and stared at the standard office drop ceiling before he corrected himself.  “Gregory, Greg for short. I think his last name was Miles or Mills.  Something along those lines.”

Wes wasn’t sure if Blaine’s sense of his past was truly that foggy or if he was simply making up a name to placate him.  He decided that for now, he would trust Blaine and investigate on his own.

“Thank you for trusting me.  I know you don’t like to hear it or have me question your relationship.  I am honestly looking out for you.  I just hope you know that.”

Wes quietly left the room as Blaine remained stoic in his chair.  He truly felt for the man that he willingly offered his friendship to even if Blaine saw it as an obligation now more than a gift.

When Blaine had chased him down all those years ago at Thad’s party, Wes tried to assure Blaine that his mouth was shut and that he was only upset that Kurt and Blaine hadn’t thought him trustworthy enough to share their relationship with him.  He certainly understood why they didn’t but Blaine wouldn’t take that as an answer.  Blaine had pushed and promised and pleaded to the point where Wes accepted just to have Blaine be less overbearing.

Kurt never offered Wes anything.  He had simply apologized for hurting Wes’ feelings and opened up to him about the relationship later when Wes had asked.  Kurt was always open and honest with Wes after the party.  Kurt jokingly maintained that it was hard to bullshit someone who had seen your orgasm face, but Wes knew better.  Kurt accepted his friendship by being a friend in return.

This was why Wes hoped that he could finally talk some sense into Kurt.  For all their sakes.

*

After his failed confrontation with Blaine about the severity of his discretions, Wes had called Kurt’s assistant for an immediate appointment with the editor.  It wasn’t easy to convince the bored sounding woman on the phone, but eventually she worked him in for the next day at one in the afternoon.  He was so grateful that she was able to work him so soon that he ordered a small bouquet of flowers for the assistant to be delivered that morning as a thank you.

He wasn’t a stranger to New York.  Wes had completed a work study program through a public relations firm during the summer between his sophomore and junior year of college.  He shadowed some of the most competent people in the business handling some of the biggest names he could think off.  During his time there, he had his own favorite spots to eat and a favorite coffee bodega.  He even spent several nights having a weekly dinner with Kurt when he was there.

Back then, Kurt had just moved out of the loft that he had shared with Rachel into a tiny studio apartment, but still managed to make meals that left Wes missing home and his mom’s cooking more than he thought possible.

Wes thought that his friend had looked happy then.  Kurt mentioned going out with a few different guys, but nothing lasted longer than a couple of months.  He was glad to know that his friend was no longer holding out on Blaine though Wes could tell that it wasn’t easy for him.

Apparently it was short-lived relief.  Now he had to plead with Kurt and hope that his friend finally understood what he had tried to tell him for years.  Kurt was worth more.  He was successful and attractive and deserved to be able to have a full life with someone.  And Wes knew that Blaine wouldn’t be able to deliver that at all.  Not with the way his campaign was going.

As he was directed through by the front receptionist and he knew he was heading in the right direction when he saw the top of a display of sunflowers.

“You must be Miss Wilde?”  Wes greeted with a warm smile.  “I’m Wesley Montgomery.  You were kind enough to work me into Kurt’s schedule today.”

The blonde behind the cubicle wall didn’t raise her head from staring at her laptop while typing as she answered.

“Mister Hummel is in a phone conference right now.  I will let him know you are here once he is finished.”  She glanced over her shoulder to the small line of seats lined up along the glass wall lined with internal blinds pointedly.

Wes poured himself a glass of citrus water from the table near the chairs and waited a few moments while going over the points he wanted to make for his talk with Kurt.

After a few moments, Kurt’s assistant left her desk to walk into Kurt’s office.  When she returned she held the door open for Wes.

“Mister Hummel is ready to meet with you now.  Do you need anything else?”

Wes started to say no but the assistant had already started walking back to her desk.

“I would apologize for her but there isn’t really any excuse for her.” Kurt stood to greet him with a handshake that turned into a welcoming hug.  When Kurt pulled away from him, Wes could tell that the cheerfulness of his greeting was not going to be long-lived.  “I would ask what the occasion is that brought you to see me but I have a feeling that I already know.”

“That would be because you are a very sharp man.”

“Ah, you know flattery will only get you so far now Wes.  I know all your tricks.”  Kurt smiled fondly at him and Wes could see that he was trying to not let on how much he just wanted to have a reunion with his friend instead of a political strategy meeting.  “Go ahead and get it all out of your system then we can go grab a late lunch.”

“Kurt,” Wes started wishing just as much as Kurt was that he didn’t have to have this conversation with him.  “I want to have this talk less than you do.  Trust me.  But I just want to make sure this is what you want.  The way Blaine brushed it off tells me that there is no getting through to him.  You have always been more likely to see when things needed to change.”

Wes watched as Kurt stared and nodded along to everything he said.  Going through all the ways that this small dinner could have destroyed more than just Blaine’s political aspirations had to get through to at least one of them.

“Wes, I wish I could tell you that your words of wisdom will make me see the light.  But Blaine and I aren’t kids any more.  We are consenting adults.  We have assessed the risks involved and still choose to have this crazy, twisted relationship for what it is.  I know it’s not normal or what most people would consider sane, but we have been fighting this for over a decade and a half.  I think we are entitled to a little bit of each other without you or anyone else sticking their noses into it.  This just happens to be the first time the press has gotten ahold of anything about us.  We have been meeting up for years.  You know the old saying… ‘Even a blind squirrel finds a nut once in a while.’”

Wes wanted to plead with Kurt to be careful but he knew that Kurt would brush it off or get more agitated to the point where he might kick Wes out.  Losing Kurt’s friendship wasn’t something he was willing to risk at this point.

“Can I please just add one more thing before you decide to kick me out of your office?”  Wes waited for Kurt to take a deep breath and nod.  “I do trust you.  You are one of the most sincere and honest people I know.  Blaine is the one that will undoubtedly cause the shit to hit the fan.  But you…  You are going to be the one it lands on when it comes back down.”

Wes could tell that he had already overstayed his welcome with that last line but Kurt needed to hear it.

“The paramour is always ‘the bad influence’ and the one who repeatedly gets dragged through Hell.  Sure Blaine would suffer backlash, but it would end if he made the right moves or secured an overwhelming vote for a certain bill or referendum.  But you, Kurt…? You would be tarnished forever.  And I really, really don’t want that for you.”

“You don’t want that for me?” Kurt scoffed.  “Wes.  I don’t want this for me!  I don’t want to be a secret but I don’t have a choice.  I have been with him since we were teenagers.  I chose him a long time ago.”

“I know you did.  I am not negating your choices here.  I have never not believed what you feel for Blaine isn’t true or justified.”

“And what is so bad about me though?”  Kurt continued as though he hadn’t heard Wes.  “If this gets out, if Blaine gets outed?  It’s not like I’m some low cost rent boy.  I am a successful and educated man.  I have a great career and I’m well thought of in both that and my philanthropic work.  I wish I could tell you that I won’t be the cause of ruining Blaine’s career and campaign.  I wish I could say that nothing will ever leak about us.  I’m not going to lie to you though.

“Wes,” Kurt said finally winding down from his rant.  “You have always been a wonderful friend and confidant.  I have always admired your strength and will.  I just don’t have those same characteristics.  I am simply trying to hang on.”

Kurt looked thoughtful and almost serene as he looked at the dropped ceiling above them.  Wes watched his friend breathe slowly and deeply and wished that he hadn’t said anything to begin with, that he had just had a whim to show up and take an old friend out to lunch to catch up.  He had never wanted his job to interfere with his personal relationships and it seemed like that was all it would ever do.

“I understand that this will be all on me if someone makes a mistake,” Kurt said sounding so resigned to his fate and it made Wes cringe.  “I know where everyone’s loyalty will lay and I will do my best to make sure that I am not the one to make that mistake.  And I will do my best to make sure that Blaine doesn’t lead us to making a mistake as well.”

Kurt stood and looked hopefully at Wes.  He knew that Kurt wasn’t done thinking on this matter but he was finished discussing it with Wes.

“Now, how about some lunch?  I have been craving one of those God-awful fattening burritos from Charlie’s that you used to get us.”

Wes chuckled under his breath, trying to ease the forlorn look on Kurt’s face, and shook his head before standing to walk out with his friend.

“As long as you don’t bitch at me for getting extra sauce and tucking my tie into my shirt, we’ll be alright!”

Kurt rolled his eyes at Wes so hard that Wes was surprised that he didn’t hear them popping in their sockets.  He couldn’t help but hope that his worries would be unwarranted.

**Mid August 2031**

Wes watched both Kurt and Blaine embrace once the former made his way into their hotel suite for the occasion bringing so many Warblers back to Ohio.  He knew that the two had had at least two more of their discrete meetings since the article and his trip to New York and no one had caught a glimpse of them.  He also knew that one of those trips had brought Kurt to DC and that was too big of a risk to Wes’ mind.

“Alright, gentlemen.  We don’t have much time before we are supposed to leave for Trent and Mitchell’s rehearsal dinner and we need to go over a few things.”

Kurt and Blaine both groaned as they separated and made their way to the couch after hanging Kurt’s garment bag in the front closet.

“Let’s get this over with, please.  I would like to shower and freshen up a bit after getting off the plane.”  Kurt groused.  They all knew how much Kurt detested flying on a good day and wisely didn’t try to brighten his mood too much.  It would be pointless until Kurt had his post flight cleansing ritual completed.

“Firstly, you two really need to cut back on your meet ups.  I know that you have met up at least twice in the last couple of months.”  Wes saw that Blaine was acting as blasé as he normally was but Kurt looked a little guiltier about the situation.  “If I was able to find out, the news and other press agents will be able to as well.  Blaine, your whole campaign could go up in flames before it even gets off the ground.  You’d be a laughing stock for even attempting to run if you get outed.”

“No, I think his Fourth of July outfit did that for him at Senator Wells’ bar-b-que.”  Wes could tell that Kurt was trying to deflect and lighten the mood in the room.  “Really, Blaine.  A stars and stripes sweater vest?”

“Hey!  I love that vest!” Blaine laughed.  “And just be thankful I left the fireworks printed bowtie at home.”

“Honestly Blaine, I normally love your style but if you aren’t careful, you will end up looking every bit the ‘pretentious republican’ people are trying to peg you as.”

Wes watched as the two started to bicker like an old married couple about clothes and styling.  He gave up turning his head back and forth between the two of them when he started to get a headache around the time Kurt mentioned Mitt Romney wearing flannel when they were seniors at Dalton during his campaign.  Wes knew better than to go up against Kurt when it involved fashion.  He only wished that Blaine would one day learn that lesson as well.

It wasn’t until he heard the ringing of Blaine’s cell phone that he brought his attention back to the couple.

“Don’t think that I won’t,” Kurt teased Blaine.  “I know how fierce Marley can be when she needs to and I will not hesitate to send her an approved apparel list for you!”

“Well,” Wes started, “now that you have sufficiently scared Blaine away from appliques, can we discuss some real issues now?”

Kurt twirled his hand in a ‘go on if you must’ type of gesture while Blaine glanced at the new message pinging his phone and nodded.

“As I was saying earlier, you two need to act with more discretion.  Kurt you should not be meeting up with Blaine every time he is in New York.  It’s on the edge of being too risky.  Ohio is fine since you both have family there and that’s where Blaine will run the majority of his campaign from.  If you meet up anywhere else, it looks too suspicious.”  

Kurt rolled his eyes in exasperation and Wes knew that he was tired of hearing Wes preach to them about ruining Blaine’s career.  Blaine was still studying his phone and messaging someone furiously.

“Blaine, I also feel like you should start looking into hiring a speech writer.”

Blaine’s head jerked up quickly and he scoffed.

“I don’t want to use other people’s words.  I want to remain as authentic as possible; not sound like a robot.”

“You already do sound like a robot.  Several of your last speeches have been very repetitive.”  Wes explained and Kurt hummed in agreement.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Kurt back-pedaled when Blaine threw him a wounded look.  “Using a speech writer would just give you more ideas and more creative ways to make your ideas have a greater impact.”

“Fine.  I’ll look into it.”

“I already have some blind speeches for you to look at and choose from.  Once you pick one, I will hire them.”

Blaine nodded along to Wes’ words while returning his attention back to his phone that started to ring once more.  Wes shook his head, slightly mollified before reaching for the stack of papers on the coffee table between the two couches.

“The last thing I have to go over is your schedule for the next-”

“I have to take this.  I’m sure whatever you have planned is brilliant.”  Blaine interrupted Wes and answered his phone before walking out of the room.

Wes let the papers he had started to pick up slap back down in frustration.  A few of them slid off and Kurt leaned forward from his seat to collect them.  Wes watched as Kurt read the first few pages of events and locations quietly.

“Looks like you won’t have to worry about us being at the same place anytime soon with this schedule.  We won’t be celebrating anything except winning primaries or the election.” Kurt said.

“What did you think it would be like if he got elected?”  Wes asked, noticing Kurt’s lament.  “He wouldn’t be available for birthday dinners with you when he is supposed to be a young, straight, bachelor President.”  He tried to say it gently but there was no other way around the topic.  “This was always his plan.  You said you could handle it.  We both know, deep down, that Blaine won’t come out while he is in office.  I highly doubt he would come out if he was on his third year of his second term.  Are you really willing to put your life on hold for another ten years?”

“My life hasn’t been put on hold,” Kurt said and to Wes it sounded borderline petulant.  When Wes raised his eyebrows, Kurt continued more contritely.  “I’ve already waited twenty.  In the end, ten more years isn’t all that long, is it?”

 


	5. Chapter 5

** **

**Late October 2031**

Kurt pushed the last button through the hole to close his shirt completely.  He looked over the reflection of his shoulder in the mirror at Blaine’s naked body still draped over the bed.

“You should really start to get up and get ready,” Kurt said softly and trying not to ruin the post coital euphoria Blaine still seemed to be in.  “It wouldn’t be very polite to your campaign backers if you were to be more than fashionably late to the fundraiser they are throwing for you.”

Kurt heard Blaine let out a rude, dismissive noise prior to seeing him finally prop himself up onto his elbows.

“You’re really ruining my buzz here.”  Blaine rose off the bed and slowly made his way over to Kurt in front of the mirror.  “I have a kick-ass speech that Daniel helped me write, a room full of people willing to open their wallets to help me crush everyone before the primaries, and to top it off… I am thoroughly relaxed thanks to your wonderful ministrations.  No one in the world could stop me if they tried.”

Kurt winced slightly at the tight, affectionate grip that Blaine placed on his shoulders.  Blaine turned to the bathroom to clean himself and Kurt started to look around for his tie.  He found it on the table next to Blaine’s phone when it started to ring.

“Blaine?  It’s Wes calling.  Do you want me to answer it?”  Kurt yelled over the sound of water rushing into the sink basin.  He heard a muffled response that he couldn’t make out and decided to bring the ringing phone into him.

“Thanks,” Blaine said after drying off his face with a fresh towel before sliding the screen to answer the call.  “I’m on my way, Wes.”

“I’ll see you downstairs,” Kurt whispered to Blaine so as to not give away his presence to the other man on the phone.  He leaned in to place a quick peck on Blaine’s lips while he was listening to Wes on the other line, but at the last second Blaine turned his face and Kurt kissed his cheek.

Resigned, Kurt threaded his tie through his collar before walking out of the room.  He expertly pulled it into a perfect knot at the base of his throat while waiting for the elevator to arrive to bring him down to the banquet hall.  The whole ride down, all he could think about was if Blaine found other people like he did in college to release tension with prior to his other big speeches.

*****

When Kurt found his table, he silently sighed in relief that there was still one empty chair and that he wasn’t the last of his group to arrive.  He participated in the usual small talk found at these events; who you thought had the upper hand, how much you have contributed to the representative for his campaign, and dissection of several eligible ladies who would make a perfect match for Mr. Anderson.

Across the room, Kurt could see Wes enter from a set of double doors on the far side of the little stage at the front of the room.  The room slowly started to quiet on its own before he even reached the microphone.

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen,” Wes started and Kurt found his eyes pulled to the double doors again to watch Blaine enter the room.  The rest of Wes’ speech and introduction was white noise in Kurt’s ears as he saw Blaine settle into his politician mode.

It never failed to mesmerize Kurt.  He had seen Blaine in a number of compromising positions, both physically sexual and unerringly emotional.  Neither compared to the person Blaine seemed to become when he played his game.

The chair next to him scraped along the floor and pulled Kurt’s focus from Blaine ascending the stairs to shake hands with Wes.

“Sorry,” the newcomer mumbled when Kurt stared hard at him and the distraction he caused.  It didn’t seem to deter the new tablemate since he held out his hand for Kurt to shake. “I’m David Karofsky, but everyone calls me Dave.”

 **“** Kurt Hummel.  Now if you don’t mind, _David_ , I would like to hear my candidate’s speech.  If you had showed up on time we could have had a pleasant conversation with mister and misses Winthrop about the decline of morals in the armed forces but you weren’t.  So please keep quiet.”

To Kurt’s surprise David chuckled instead of acting properly chastised.

“If you like, I can give you all the high points and catch phrases right now?”

Kurt hardly withheld his scoff but his eyes managed to roll against his will as he turned his body back towards Blaine on the stage.  He had just started to get his attention attuned back to Blaine when he heard someone closer start to mutter the same words Blaine was saying.  They only lacked Blaine’s cadence and inflections.

“Who are you?  Some kind of spy?” Kurt hissed to the enigma beside him.  “How did you get your hands on his speech?”

The applause from everyone giving Blaine during a small pause in his delivery nearly drowned out the response Kurt was given.

“I wrote that speech.  And every other one that Blaine has given for the last three months.”

“Blaine told me his new speech writer’s name was Daniel.”  Kurt quickly countered.  “And what does this make you, sitting in on someone speaking your words?  Some kind of vernacularly addicted narcissist?”

“Wow…” David leaned back a little stunned.  “Firstly I am not aroused by words or their connotations.  And secondly, Blaine isn’t infallible.  Which, by the look on your face, is something that I am guessing you already know quite a lot about.”

“You don’t know anything about me.  Do not pretend that you do.”

Kurt could feel his cheeks heating up in anger.  He had a suspicion that David was bad news for Blaine’s campaign whether or not he was an actual employee, he also thought that David was far too close to secrets that he and Blaine have been working very hard for a very long time to keep hidden.  Furthermore, having a verbal sparring match with David had caused him to miss the entirety of Blaine’s speech.

“I know more than you think I do.”

The words are almost lost in the din of applause and cheers as Blaine waved from the stage and Kurt began to panic in a very real way that he hadn’t in years.

*****

Thankfully Kurt was able to depend on the other members of his table to keep him from having David dragged out by event security.  Everyone carried the conversation around him while he fumed and tried to covertly catch Wes or Blaine’s eye.  Unfortunately, Kurt was forced to endure the rest of the dinner without either of them making an appearance at their table.

Kurt had a difficult time staying put during the whole charade.  His departure and absence wouldn’t cause a huge commotion but he wanted to keep his eye on David Karofsky as well.  He definitely didn’t trust this man no matter how likely the truth of his words were.

A short time later, several tables’ worth of people had already started to head for the exits.  Kurt had watched Blaine and Wes work the room from side to side and corner to corner.  Hands were shook, issues discussed, and, from what Kurt could make out, promises of big campaign donations made.

Kurt was still seething at David’s earlier retort at the end of Blaine’s speech.  One of his biggest peeves was feeling left out of something that expressly involved him.  Having Blaine in his life in any capacity required a modicum of this, but any more than that small amount and Kurt lashed out.  He sought out Wes and when he made stern eye contact with him, he tilted his head toward the elevator bank.

Wes politely excused Blaine from the person he was talking to and met Kurt to wait for the elevator.  And much to Kurt’s ire, David walked up behind them to ascend as well.

It seemed like the four men had reached a hive mind status as the doors opened to allow them entry.  No one spoke.  Kurt’s ears buzzed with the pressure of his racing heart and the thoughts running through his mind.  His temper was reaching new highs and it was further spurred on by the lackadaisical stance that David adopted by leaning against the wall of the elevator like he didn’t have a care in the world and absentmindedly scratched at the edge of his short beard.

Once the hotel room door was closed behind Wes, discordant conversations happened without rhyme or reason between Wes, Kurt, and Blaine.

Kurt railed against the hiring of David and demanded to see his credentials.

Wes was rebuking Blaine for being late to the fundraiser and after one glance around the room exasperatingly asking, “For God’s sake!  Could you at least attempted to hide your trysts better?” after noticing the evidence of it still lying about in the room.

Blaine started to defend himself saying that he was, in fact, an adult and allowed to engage in consensual acts.

Kurt turned to Blaine to ask who Daniel was since apparently David was his speech writer.

Then an ear splitting screech brought the three of them silent.  When they turned towards the fourth man in the room, they realized that he was the one that caused the piercing sound between his fingers and mouth.

“Shut up!”  David hissed in a fierce whisper.  “We aren’t the only ones on this floor.  Or above it.  Or in it the hotel for that matter.”

“Firstly, can one of you at least flip the comforter over so I- so we all don’t have to see all… that?” Kurt flipped the corner of the blanket over that he was closest to and covered the bed.  “Thank you.”

“Can you please explain what he is doing here and how he seems to know so damn much?” Kurt snapped with a strained whisper.

“David is Blaine’s speech writer.”

Kurt turned to examine the newest man in the room.  He seemed to be both smug and contrite at the same time.

“And?” Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow and continued scrutiny of David.

“I know so much because I asked.  Wes and Blaine were both very upfront with me due to me being so upfront with them.” David explained.  “I need to know who I work for to make the best speeches possible.  I need to know what makes every person tick so that I don’t inadvertently have them say the wrong thing.”

“He also signed a non-disclosure agreement.”  Wes added.

“Yeah,” David let out a small huff of a laugh.  “There is no way I can say anything about the two of you without getting my ass handed to me.”

“Why wasn’t I consulted on this?”  Kurt had started to pace the room in his anxiety.  “This is a nightmare but it involves me.  Heavily involves me.  And right now I feel like a pawn and I don’t appreciate it one bit, Wesley!”

“Wait a minute!”  David almost yelled to get everyone’s attention, including Kurt’s.  “We would all be out on our asses if your little love affair gets out.  Wes would be ruined and no one would trust him with another campaign, let alone hire him to help with any type of PR.  Blaine… Well, I think we all know what would happen to him.  Me? I’m nobody, but this is big for me.  It could put me on the map for any number of manuscripts that I have burning in my hard drives.  I have everything to lose.  But you?  What would you lose?”

Kurt stopped and stared directly at David.  He squared his shoulders and lifted his chin defiantly.

“I would lose him.”  Kurt said weakly through his brave façade while barely lifting a hand in Blaine’s direction.

 

**November 2031**

Kurt sat with David and Wes in a semi-private dining room waiting for Blaine to finally show up.  He stirred his coffee for something to do more than a need to incorporate any cream or sugar.  Wes was engrossed into a newspaper on his tablet and David was perusing the menu for his breakfast.

The waiter arrived to take their food order and Wes and David ordered while Kurt waved it away.  It always took Kurt a good two hours before he was ready to eat in the morning.  By the large amounts of family style plates that came out several minutes later, Kurt assumed that David woke up hungry just like Wes and Blaine.

“Are you sure you aren’t hungry, Kurt?  There is enough here to feed a small army.”

“I’m fine, David.  It takes me a while to wake up and feel hungry.  I’ll wait until I’m on my way to the office to grab a bagel or something.”

The sound of someone walking exasperatedly towards their table drew everyone’s attention since the restaurant was so still in the late morning hours.

Blaine looked frazzled to say the least.  His coat was buttoned unevenly.  And while he struggled to unwind his scarf he made his normally perfect hair unruly.

“We have a problem.” Blaine’s words left in a gust from the man as he finally sat down.  “Well, it might be an advantage but it could be more of a problem than anything.”

“You mean other than Kurt getting photographed at your groundbreaking ceremony yesterday and the press wondering why your ‘bestie’ who has no political connections was there?”  Wes retorted sarcastically.

“Please save the lecture Wes.”  Kurt said and drank deeply from his cup of coffee.  “I would assume by your smug attitude that you already have a cover up in place and ready for Blaine’s approval so don’t start on us again.  It hasn’t worked the last six months and it’s not going to work now.”

“I’ll hold my tongue for now,” Wes said and directed all his attention back onto Blaine.  “What seems to be the problem?  Details count Blaine.”

“I was watching the highlights from Clarington’s fundraiser in Idaho this morning.  And in the background, very close to him was Sebastian Smythe.”

“Why does that name ring a bell?”  David asked.

“Smythe’s father is a very influential and powerful state’s attorney in Maryland.  Sebastian himself is a veritable shark as well.”  Blaine said.

“Okay,” Wes drawled.  “But that doesn’t seem like a disastrous enough reason for you to come sweeping in here like you just found out that Brooks Brothers was going bankrupt.”

Kurt watched as Blaine barely resisted rolling his eyes but had to hold back a chuckle when David almost spit out his mouthful of coffee.

“Smart ass,” Blaine grumbled.  “Sebastian is a background player.  But he is really intelligent and can read people almost instantly.  Him following Clarington around is not a good thing.”

“Blaine…”  Wes drawled.  “I want to know what you are trying to say without you talking around it.”

“He knows.”

“He knows what?”  Kurt asked.  The circular conversation was starting to make his head hurt and he still hadn’t finished his second cup of coffee.

“He knows you’re gay.  Doesn’t he?” David guessed.

“And how would he know that Blaine?” Wes demanded while Blaine nodded his head numbly.

“We interned together at my father’s firm the summer between sophomore and junior year.”

All the pieces clicked into place for Kurt.  He knew that Wes had been questioning Blaine for months regarding any and all partners he had had so that Wes could track them down and see if they would be a problem for the final campaign.  Every time Blaine would wave all the arguments Wes made away claiming that the men were discreet or from the same family lifestyle that Blaine had been raised.

“In Blaine’s own roundabout way, he is saying that yes, Sebastian Smythe is intimately aware of his sexual identity.  Does that cover it?”  Kurt said calmly.

Kurt didn’t feel any jealousy at making the admittance for Blaine.  He had known for a long time that he was not the only individual to make his way into Blaine’s bed.  What he did know for certain was that he was the only one to make it into Blaine’s heart.

“Alright,” Wes contemplated.  “It isn’t as bad as you made it out to be with that entrance.”

“Are you kidding me?”  Kurt could see that David was close to an aneurysm with trying to keep his voice down and outrage in check.  “Our candidate is gay.  A man that he has had relations with is apparently working closely with the man who is his main competitor for the nomination.  And ‘it isn’t as bad’?”

“It isn’t because Kurt’s reason for being connected to the campaign will be two fold now.”  Wes said calmly to David.  At everyone’s confused frowns, he continued.  “Blaine has a radio interview this afternoon at one of the XM studios.  They have sent a list of questions to be pre-approved and Kurt’s connection is one of them that I am going to let Blaine answer.”

“And what will Blaine be saying about me?”

“He will confirm that you are both longtime friends since you went to high school together.”  Wes pauses to pour himself another cup of coffee from the carafe on the table.  “Then he will also mention that you and David met at the fundraiser last month and have since found yourselves embarking on a new relationship.  That’s it.  End of controversy and everyone is covered.”

Kurt almost choked on the small mouthful of coffee he had just taken and when he looked over at David, the man was stone still with a forkful of eggs halfway to his mouth.

“Absolutely no-” Kurt started to protest but was drowned out by Blaine.

“Great idea Wes!”  Blaine beamed.  “That will take all the cards Clarington may think he has and rip them to shreds if he tries to insinuate anything.”

“Why can’t we just leave it at the simple fact that Blaine and I have known each other for years?” Kurt tried again.  “No one is demanding to know about Wes’ involvement.”

He knew it was a weak attempt but there were no words left for his brain to argue with Wes and his plan, especially with Blaine gung-ho about it.

“As much as it sucks, I agree with you Kurt.  But there are some major differences between the two of us being around Blaine.  One: I am his campaign manager.  Two: I am not an out and proud member of the gay community like you are.”  Wes said with an apologetic tone.  “I truly wish that it didn’t matter but Blaine is still trying to get a few more of the higher up conservatives on his side and we cannot afford any speculation or rumors.”

“I think this will be for the best Kurt.  This way, we always have a cover so long as David is anywhere near where I am.”  Blaine said and popped a cube of melon into his mouth.

Kurt tried to remain upset and adamant with the direction that other people were forcing him into.  Catching a brief look of Blaine’s earnest face, he sunk back against his chair and stared at his cup.  He didn’t bother to look up when Wes said that he and Blaine had to leave to go over his responses for the interview, or when he suggested that Kurt and David stay behind and start to get to know each other.  Once they were gone, David addressed him.

“Did we really just let them dictate our relationship levels and let them leave without a fight?”

“Yes, David.  But I am sure your stunned silence really did almost convince them to not go ahead with Wes’ plan.”

“Why are you going along with this?”  David asked while putting a plate down in front of Kurt.

“I told you I am not hungry yet.”  Kurt pushed the plate towards the center of the table.  The idea of trying to eat with the lead weight currently in his stomach wasn’t appealing at all.  David, on the other hand didn’t seem to return his stomach’s sentiments as he pulled a croissant out of the bread basket and put it on Kurt’s plate before sliding it back over.

“Well, we need to get a few things straightened out before Wes gets back around to us.”  David nudged the plate again and Kurt reluctantly started to pull the pastry apart.  “You know he will expect us to have our whole backstory down and know all the little cute couple things about each other before he lets us anywhere near the campaign again in case of random press and paps start deciding to ask us questions.”

“It’s scary that you have Wes pegged so easily and you have only been around him for a few months.”  Kurt almost chuckled.

From there they both shared small things about each other that one would know after having been dating almost exclusively through phone calls and Skype sessions for a month.

Kurt told Dave the story of how he met Wes and Blaine.  He shared how much he enjoyed college in the city and a little about his family with his dad and Carol.  He told David that even though he wasn’t really a breakfast person, he was a self-actualized foodie and tried to cook new recipes as often as his busy schedule allowed, though an easy and delicious paella recipe eluded him.  He even shared that he had been completely enchanted with everything French until he had to frequent the country for work and shortly after it had lost its appeal to him.

David told him about growing up a military brat for the first half of his childhood then continuing to move around as his dad accepted a civilian contracting job with the Air Force that kept them moving.  He explained that writing was how he coped with meeting great friends and having to leave them all before social media was a big thing.  He would write stories featuring all his lost friends and going on adventures together until he would meet new ones at his next school.  David laughed at Kurt’s cooking stories and reminisced about his first college roommate setting their microwave on fire and causing the whole dorm to evacuate.  After that incident, David admitted to sticking to only what he knew how to make for certain and was too gun shy to try ethnic recipes.

When David finished, Kurt politely excused himself to his office knowing that David wasn’t a bad person, let alone a villain.  Though learning more about him didn’t really make him too keen to fall head first into a fake relationship for Blaine’s sake, it did make David seem more like a friend that Kurt could see himself becoming close to if the shit didn’t hit the fan.


	6. Chapter 6

** **

**December 2031**

Kurt looked down at the small article in the political section of his Wednesday paper.  The piece was small compared to some of the larger ones that Kurt had collected over the years, but he had still clipped smaller ones.  What was holding him back wasn’t the length of the article; it was the photo that accompanied it.

Blaine was front and center, smiling at the crowd and caught in a moment of shaking hands with someone.  Wes was nearby with a passive but approachable look across his face.  But the kicker to Kurt was the fact that he was captioned in the photo as well.  In the background looking at Blaine ‘pressing the flesh’ were Kurt and David standing close together.  Kurt even had his hand hooked into the crook of David’s elbow.

Kurt knew that it wasn’t realistic to think about being able to be in a photo holding onto Blaine’s arm like that.  There were too many secrets at stake, not to mention reputations and careers.  The story they had given the press last month helped Blaine recover his falling points in opinion polls.  It had even gained him a few extra percentages for being ‘a forward thinking politician’.

He sighed as he brought the scissors down to the paper.  It wouldn’t hurt him to clip it and slip it into a pocket of the binder instead of carefully adhering it to a page.  The clipping would be there if he changed his mind and if he changed his mind later and didn’t have it, it would be harder to replicate.

*

Kurt had closed his office a few days earlier than normal this year, but still toted his work laptop with him to review edits and storyboards while in Ohio.  His plan was to stop for a day or two in Columbus, visit Blaine at his main election headquarters, and maybe have a long awaited romantic dinner in their hotel room followed by one, if not several, mind-blowing orgasms.

The plan seemed to change as his phone pinged with a text before turning onto the street where his hotel was located.

 **David:** I’m meeting you outside.  Please let me know when you are close so that I don’t freeze to death.

Kurt had no idea what was going on but responded that he was less than two minutes away.

The taxi pulled to a stop under the covered entrance to the hotel and Kurt watched as David walked to the trunk which the driver had popped open while Kurt paid his fare.

He braced himself against the cold as he opened his door to walk to the back and grab his luggage.  David stopped him just shy of it and forcibly wrapped him in a big hug.  Kurt stood completely still for a few moments before David managed to whisper in his ear.

“There is press and paps everywhere.  Act like you like me.”

Kurt nodded against his prickly cheek and sagged into the hug, even going so far as lifting his arms to squeeze David back.  When he pulled away, Kurt heard tell-tell clicks of a high powered camera.  He wore a small amount of fear and incredulity on his face as he met David’s eyes before they both reached for the handles on Kurt’s luggage.  David took the bigger of the bags and without thinking much more other than keeping up the façade, Kurt linked his free hand with David’s and tangled their fingers together.

Waiting for the elevator felt like a glimpse into purgatory.  Kurt knew that he couldn’t blame his nervous trembling on the lingering cold because his gloves were thick but he was sure that David could feel his hand shaking.  Just when Kurt was beginning to think that this hotel’s elevators were clearly powered by a hamster wheel, the doors opened and he got to escape the frazzled thoughts of someone trying to sneak a picture of him.  It made him feel like what he assumed a fish in a tank must experience if it was capable of higher thought.

Once the doors started to slide shut, David reached forward to press his floor button.  Kurt untangled their fingers and flexed his hand to regain some of the blood flow he lost from squeezing David’s hand so tightly, though the other didn’t complain.

When David was back resting against the far wall of the elevator next to Kurt, he passed over a key card.  Kurt took one brief look at the number and saw that he and David were heading to the same floor.

“Did they manage to get everyone on the same floor this time, or are you acting as a bodyguard now too?”

Kurt had meant for his question and tone to be light and complimentary, but after looking over at David’s pinched and uncomfortable face, he knew it wasn’t anything he said.

“I’m not going to like what you’re about to tell me am I?”

David didn’t say anything but he shook his head before grabbing the handle of Kurt’s suitcase as the elevator slows to a stop at the designated floor.

They made their way silently down the hall and David stopped in front of the door to wait for Kurt to open it with his keycard.  When Kurt managed to get the light on the handle to flash green, he walked in and saw that there was a very large, king size bed in the center of the room and a large, nicely cut suit hanging in the makeshift closet by the door that was much too big to belong to Blaine, or even Wes.

Kurt knew that the phrase ‘the calm before the storm’ didn’t apply to how he was holding himself.  His jaw was clenched to the point that he could feel his molars slipping against each other due to the pressure.  His hands were clenched so tight that he felt his short nails biting into his palm and the skin across his knuckles felt on the verge of splitting.  His stance was rigid and he knew that if he didn’t move soon, he would end up with a worse headache than his terrible flight had afforded him.

“Kurt.  I swear if I had known that they hadn’t told you before your flight, I would have.  This isn’t fair to you.  I swear to you that I thought-”

“Please,” Kurt’s voice was strained and didn’t sound at all close to any state of calm.  “Just tell me where Wes and Blaine are.  This has nothing to do with you.”

“I beg to differ considering that I am sharing a room with you.”

Kurt was relatively sure that David’s response to him was meant to be under the other’s breath and he wasn’t supposed to hear it, so he pretended that he didn’t and turned when he heard David open the door for him.

They bypassed the elevators and climbed two floors higher.  Kurt let David lead him to the suite which was serving as Blaine’s home for brief part of the holidays.  When the door opened, Kurt pushed through without apology.

“I assume you both have a good reason for keeping me in the dark about the game plan for this weekend.  Why else would I be in this situation?”

“Kurt-” Wes started but Blaine waved a hand at his friend and tried to explain on his own.

“Things have gotten a bit crazy.”  Blaine’s words didn’t comfort Kurt at all.

“‘A bit crazy?’”  Kurt knew that it was probable that he looked like a maniac at this moment, but couldn’t really find it in himself to care.  “If things were ‘a bit crazy’, don’t you think it would have been wise to inform me beforehand?  That way I didn’t look like a shocked statue when my ‘boyfriend’ greeted me at my cab?  Did you come up with this Wes?  Was this your idea?”

“Kurt-”  Blaine started to approach Kurt one would a frightened and hurt animal.

“No, Blaine.”  Kurt was just getting started and backed away slightly.  “There are cameras out there.  Cameras and press and paparazzi that are obviously so desperate for stories that they will resort to accepting a picture of David and I hugging!  And that doesn’t even include the fact that apparently David and I are also sharing a room.  A room, that I would like to inform you, has only one really big bed.”

Kurt watched as Wes retreated into one of the side rooms and to avoid having to hear himself and Blaine quarrel.  David on the other hand, simply crossed the room to the bar to pour himself a glass of water.

“Kurt, please.”  Blaine approached slowly and Kurt didn’t withdraw this time.  “I understand that you are upset.  Things really did get crazy around here.  I haven’t even had time to call my folks and let them know that I made it safely into town and I got here last night.”

The first touch of Blaine’s sure and steady hands on his arms caused Kurt to decline his rigid stance.  His body ached from the flight and the small rush of adrenaline that the fight provided left his body achy and in need of comfort.  Kurt knew that getting the type of comfort he longed and had planned for tonight was now a long shot.

“I’m sorry.” Kurt started and then jumped slightly at the sound of what had to be David’s glass slipping from his grip loudly onto the countertop.  “Today has just been hell.  I think my pilot thought he could win a bet to encounter the most turbulence during a two hour flight.  Then the rental car place accidentally overbooked so I had to take a cab here.  Though they promised I will have one tomorrow, but-”

“It was just one thing after another, right?”

At Blaine’s assessment, Kurt nodded and folded in on himself and let Blaine hold him.

“Alright,” Blaine continued while rubbing comforting circles on Kurt’s back.  “Here is what I can do.  I want you to go back down to your room and take a nap.  I have a few things to go over before the rally this afternoon so you can have peace and quiet.

“Later, after I get back, I’ll bring you your favorite orange chicken and we can eat and watch some crappy TV for a while.  Then tomorrow, you’ll have your rental car and you can go home and have your dad and Carol fuss over you and make you beg them off.”

Blaine finished with a small laugh that caused Kurt to lift his head and smile in return.  It definitely wasn’t what he had originally planned for the night, but it was more than he came into this room thinking he would get.  So Kurt gave Blaine a small nod and leaned in for a quick peck.

Kurt then turned to leave the room alone and slowly walked to the elevators.  The fight had truly drained him and the king size bed in his room was a Siren calling to him from below.

The elevator was as slow to arrive as it was when he first entered the hotel but now Kurt didn’t mind.  His only thought was sleep and then later, dinner and snuggling with Blaine.

*

Kurt woke to the sound of Blaine rustling take out bags but kept his eyes closed a little longer to linger in the bliss of being rested after a helpful nap.  The smell of the orange chicken and fried rice gave him away by making his stomach grumble which caused Blaine to chuckle.  Then Kurt’s delight after the nap snapped to pieces when he realized that the laugh didn’t belong to Blaine at all.

“You’re not Blaine.” Kurt said as he almost shrieked while watching David arranging take out cartons on the small table near the window of the room.

“No.  No I am not.”  David said quietly.  “Some-”

“Something came up and Blaine can’t make it.”  Kurt said with all the emotion of someone who was extremely used to being let down by the person he loves.

“A last minute interview with Good Evening Columbus.”

“I see.” Kurt began to shuffle out of his warm cocoon.  “Thank you for bringing me dinner.  That was very nice of you.”

“Well I figured you should at least have one promise made to you about today fulfilled.”

Kurt wasn’t sure whether or not he was supposed to detect the slight disdain David’s comment was inundated with.  He nodded to himself in agreement and drew one leg under him as he sat down and picked up a carton and a pair of chopsticks.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” David had tucked in to his own carton of beef and broccoli.  “Wow.  This place really is good.  I think this might be the best Chinese food I have ever had.”

“I thought you would have figured out by now that I am never wrong.”  Kurt almost felt like he could laugh at his silly comment before the afternoon’s events came rushing back to brutally remind him otherwise.  “Well… Most of the time.”

David surprised Kurt by starting to chuckle.

“My grandfather used to say ‘I am never wrong.  I thought I was once, but it turns out I was only mistaken.’  I have no idea what he meant by that to this day.”

“Was he ever wrong?”

“I don’t know,” David paused while chewing a floret of broccoli.  “But, like I said.  If anyone caught him on it, he was only…”

“Mistaken.”  They both finished with a small laugh.

“Kurt?”  Kurt hummed in question while he switched cartons from rice to chicken.  “I want to ask you something that might upset you.  It’s about today.  Well really it’s about your relationship with Blaine.”

“What is this?  Kick Kurt while he’s down day?” Kurt swallowed the mouthful he spitefully talked around.  “I’m sorry.  That-  You aren’t the person I’m upset with.”

Kurt absently poked his chopsticks through the carton; stirring the chicken around in its sauce.  When he looked up, he saw David staring at him with a pitying expression on his face.  In response, Kurt adjusted himself in his chair to sit up straighter and gestured with his chopsticks for David to speak.

“Go ahead and ask.  I won’t bite your head off this time.”

“You just never seemed like someone who would prefer to hide in the shadow of somebody else.  In fact, I know you aren’t.”  Kurt watched as David pushed his food away and got up from the table like he couldn’t sit still while talking to Kurt.  “You couldn’t have advanced as far and as fast at Vogue if that was the case.  So explain to me what it is about Blaine that makes you sit back and pretend to be invisible?”

“You were right.  It would upset me.”  Kurt stood as well and started to close his food containers.  He carried them to the mini fridge in the room, no longer hungry, and slammed the door shut before heading to wash his hands.  “Why do you care?”

“Because I don’t understand it!”  David followed him into the small sink area but didn’t go further when Kurt decided to storm by him back into the room.  “I don’t see how you can wilt like an orchid in the sun when he simply looks at you.  It’s like you give up.”

“You want a reason?”  Kurt’s voice sounded shrill even to his own ears so he cleared his throat.  “He saw me when no one else did.  I lose my breath every time he looks at me, every time he touches me, because I love him so much.”

“I don’t think you lose your breath; I think you hold it.  Because you’re scared.  Because, for some reason, you don’t believe anyone else out there can make you feel special, feel loved.  And you’re wrong.”

Kurt stood completely still as David’s accusation rolled over him.  He felt like he wanted to disappear.  How could someone one who had only spent a short amount of time with him and Blaine together, be able to lay out such a ridiculous claim?  And at the same time, how could his assessment feel like it was ringing true? 

“I think you need to leave.”  Kurt crossed to the bed and sank down defeated.

“What about the press?  What story are we going to give them?”  David asked even as he started to gather his belongings.

“Couples fight easily enough over the holidays.  I’m sure such a good speech writer like you can come up with something if asked.”

*

Kurt was cradling his mug of warm milk flavored with just a touch of honey and cinnamon when he felt Carole thread her fingers through the hair at the back of his head.  He tilted his head back to look directly at her.  She leaned down and pressed a short kiss to the edge of his hairline, then crossed the few feet between where Kurt was sitting on the couch over to his dad sitting in his favorite recliner and repeated the same motion with him.

Burt spoke a soft goodnight to his wife and Kurt turned back to watch the lights flickering on the Christmas tree.  He had only been home since the early morning.  Carole and Burt had both been at work but when Kurt pulled into the garage in his rental car.  Burt had come out, attempted to wrap Kurt in bear hug that wasn’t nearly as strong as it used to be, and quickly gathered his coat from the office where he was going over the books and signing bonus checks.

Kurt had breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that his dad was still staying within his doctor’s orders of only doing office work.  The man had survived one massive coronary event when Kurt was in high school, developed and moved into remission with his prostate cancer, but now…  It was like Burt’s body was finally and quickly giving way to his age and the stress that had been inflicted on it decades before.  His energy levels were lower, his strength a portion of what it had once been, and Kurt was scared.

For the entirety of Kurt’s life, Burt had been this amazing pillar.  Burt had been there for him through everything.  Moving to New York for college, graduating and moving into his first solo apartment, his first big promotion.  As well as countless times where Kurt simply needed someone to help him dust himself off after he had failed: learning to ride a bike, barely passing a history class that would determine if he would move on to the next part of his degree in college, and a less than successful attempt at a solo fashion line.

Now Kurt was playing the role of the main mast and he felt like all his sails were ripped.  He had been here with his father for his birthday not more than six months ago and the news then still hadn’t settled into his mind.  Burt had another change to his diet, one that was supposed to help him with his new diagnosis as a pre-diabetic, plus a few new daily medications to take. He had seen how scared Carole had looked when Burt sat them both down after his birthday dinner and showed them his will.  Nobody wanted to admit it, Burt had said, but he wanted them both to be prepared and to know what his wishes were.  Kurt’s stomach still churned when he thought of the copy of the documents in his safe back home in New York.

“She looks tired.  What time did she have to get to work this morning?”  Kurt asked, knowing that Carole seldom worked more than a couple of days a week to try to ease herself into her retirement next spring.

“She did twelve hours today.  Got up at five thirty.”  Burt harrumphed.  “I wish she would just go ahead and retire.  There isn’t any reason for her to pull that kind of shift.  I know her heart is in the right place because she would rather the people with little kids be at home with them for the holidays, but that is too long of a stretch in one go.”

Kurt hummed in agreement while raising his mug back to his lips.  “Sounds like someone else I know.”

“Ah, no.  Don’t start in on me Kurt.”  Burt nagged.  “I only go in for a few hours on Tuesdays and Wednesdays to order parts and sign checks.  I sit on my ass and the guys make sure I don’t step foot on the garage floor.  They even put one of those fancy, one touch coffee machines in my office and stocked it full of decaf so that I don’t have the excuse to walk out there and steal a decent cup of coffee.”

“Good.”  Kurt laughed a little at his father’s indignation.  “I just don’t see why you don’t have Mark go ahead and handle that stuff too.  I mean he’s been running everything else in the shop for you for a while now.”

“When are you going to bring your boyfriend around to meet me?”  Burt’s sudden topic change caused Kurt to choke on his milk for a few moments.  When Kurt finally managed to breathe again he threw a mild glare in his father’s direction.  “Yeah, not so much fun when someone sticks their nose in your business, huh?”

After a few moments of deadpan stares at each other, both men started to laugh lightly.

“Wow, Dad.”  Kurt mused and drained the last of the liquid from his mug.  “You do remember that I’m thirty seven years old right?  I’m not a pre-teen daughter that you have to oil up a shot gun prior to her first date right?”

“It’s not about threatening some guy, Kurt.”  Burt sighed and looked to the tree again.  “I just want to make sure that you have someone good in your life.  Someone who loves you and wants to make sure you’re happy and safe.  And besides, I never got to cross out the ‘intimidate your child’s suitor’ thing off of my Official Dad Bucket List.”

“Please don’t talk about bucket lists, Dad.”  Kurt felt his eyes starting to sting with tears.  “It was bad enough discussing your will a few months ago.”

“Yeah well, I’m just saying… I’d like to meet him sooner rather than later, Kurt.”  Burt grunted as he levered himself out of the chair with some effort.  “’Night, son.”

“Goodnight, Dad.”

Kurt stayed on the couch staring at the tree and tried to find a pattern in the random blinking lights for a few moments before he pushed himself up and to the kitchen to clean his mug.  Once it was clean and resting in the drain rack, Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket.  Glancing at the time and hoping it wasn’t too late, he sent off a text.

 **Kurt:** I know this is highly inappropriate considering how I yelled at you yesterday, and I apologize.  I will gladly do so in person, if you can make you way to my father’s house tomorrow.

 **David:** You have nothing to apologize for.  I provoked you.  All is forgiven.  What is going on at your dad’s?

 **Kurt:** It will probably be highly uncomfortable and embarrassing.

 **David:** I have a feeling I know what you’re asking me to do now.  Just send me an address and a time.  I will be there.

 **Kurt:** Thank you David.

Kurt quickly entered in his father’s address and added a time for Christmas Eve dinner before he climbed the stairs and attempted to sleep.

*

Kurt opened the door promptly at 4pm when David arrived.  In his hands was a beautiful evergreen centerpiece and Kurt smiled warmly at David’s bashful look.

“Where in the hell did you find a florist that was open on today in this town?”  The laugh bubbled out of his throat before he could stop it.  He watched as David schooled his face into a reflective disguise.

David twisted his torso and pretended to glance over his shoulders for an interloper and whispered, “I bribed the hotel restaurant’s hostess for one of their centerpieces.”

Kurt’s laughter seemed to echo off the walls of the entranceway of the house causing Burt to turn in his chair and Carole to poke her head out of the kitchen.

“Thanks again for doing this,” Kurt whispered to David as he took the arrangement out of his hands so that David could take his heavy outer coat off.  “I wasn’t the most pleasant person to be around the other day and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.  I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” David started but retracted when he saw the look on Kurt’s face.  “Okay.  It wasn’t fine, but I understand why you were upset so I won’t hold it against you.”

“Good.” Kurt nodded to himself.  “Just to warn you, Dad is probably going to try some intimidation tactics.  He hasn’t gotten to do this before and doesn’t have a clue what he’s doing.  So please just humor him and try not to laugh when he starts sounding like a poor imitation of a Bruce Willis movie.”

David laughed along with Kurt until he was introduced to Burt and Carole.  To Carole David was polite and complimentary and to Burt David acted a little insecure to play up to Burt’s papa bear façade.

Kurt tried not to laugh as his dad squinted his eyes towards David every time David opened his mouth during dinner.  And true to Kurt’s predictions, Burt did act like an action star reject with mediocre intimidation techniques.  Carole chastised Burt and they all shared a laugh when Burt grumbled, “This is all Kurt’s fault any way.  If he had brought someone home fifteen years ago, I would have been at my prime.”

“You’ve always been at your prime dear,” Carole patronized Burt, causing another round of light-hearted chuckling.

“Well,” Burt continued trying to be gruff but failed due to his smile lurking just beneath the surface. “As long as you’re good to Kurt, Dave, I will be fine.”

Kurt blushed when he heard the sincerity in David’s reply of, “Of course, sir.”  The response was so true and heart-felt sounding that Kurt had a hard time remembering that he and David weren’t really dating.  They weren’t affectionate physically like a normal couple during dinner but the laughter and conversation they shared with Kurt’s parents spoke to how much they cared for each other, even if it was only as friends playing pretend at something more.

During dessert, the teasing that had been directed at Burt turned onto Kurt in the form of embarrassing youth stories.  Kurt swore that parents were given instructions at the hospital upon the birth of their children to catalog every single moment that could be used to humiliate them in their adult lives.  He was able to turn the tables a little when Burt brought up his Beyoncé routine by mentioning Burt’s reenactment as one of Kurt’s graduation presents.

By the time that Kurt escorted David back to the front door his stomach ached from too much laughter.

“I know I apologized earlier and you forgave me but,” Kurt had to swallow hard to finish the rest before he started to cry.  “I need to thank you too.”

“Why?” Dave asked while pulling his coat back on.

“For giving my dad this.”  Kurt glanced over his shoulder to see Burt craning his head to look over Carole’s shoulder where she sat on the arm of his chair at them.  He had to shake his head at his dad still trying to act like Kurt was a teenager on his first date.

“That’s what friends are for, Kurt.”  David leaned over and hugged Kurt briefly.  When David pulled away he placed a small, chaste kiss on Kurt’s cheek.

“Bye David.” Kurt waved to him as the man stepped off the porch to his car.

“Goodnight Kurt.”

When Kurt made it back to the couch next to his father he noticed Burt chuckling and trying to be silent about it.

“What’s so funny?  Aside from the epic amounts of torture you decided I needed to go through tonight?”

“Nothing really,” Burt continued to snicker.  “I am just glad that you found someone that is great for you and good to you.  Even if he is a Patriots fan.”

Kurt watched as his dad failed to keep his laughter in at the last jab and let out a short snort in return.

“Well some things can’t be helped.”

Burt looked shocked for a few moments before he roared with laughter.  Kurt tried to tamp his down due to his already aching sides but let a few chortles leak out.

Kurt’s mood sobered after Burt announced once again that David was a great guy before heading to bed for the night.  He knew he would never have the heart to tell his father that the whole evening had been a charade.


	7. Chapter 7

** **

**January 2032**

Kurt remembered the first time that he was called upstairs into Anna Wintour's office.  It was glamorous and larger than life just like its occupant.  Anna was always polite and engaging with him but he much preferred the new owner’s presence.  Ever since his first day as her intern, Kurt and Isabelle bonded quickly and shared a like-mindedness that had helped them both advance their careers at Vogue greatly.  And he almost always knew the exact reason she would call him into a meeting but this time he was at a loss.

As soon as he walked passed the door, Isabelle stood up from her desk and walked around it to wrap him in a tight hug.

“You sir, are in big trouble.”

Kurt pulled back with a fearful and confused look on his face that made Isabelle laugh.

“And why is that?” he questioned her with a teasing smile since she had obviously meant it as a joke and was now requiring gossip material of some sort.

“Because you have had a new beau for close to three months now and you haven’t dished!”  Kurt swallowed hard and tried not to panic.  Isabelle thankfully didn’t see his distress as she walked over to the pitcher of citrus water and poured them two glasses before placing them on a glass table in front of a white leather couch.  “Now… Sit and spill.  I want all the juicy details!  Is he a true bear in bed?  Or is he a big, sweet softy?  I know you want to tell me everything.  And frankly, I’m a little hurt that I had to find out like everyone else that you had a new man.  You’re just lucky I held off this long before cornering you!”

Kurt knew his face was hued with a touch a pink at Isabelle’s ridiculous claims and questions.  She looked so hopeful and excited for him that he felt similar to how he did when his dad asked him about inviting David over for Christmas Eve dinner.  He didn’t want to disappoint anyone, especially his dad or Isabelle, so he spun a story very close to the truth for her as well.

“First of all, we haven’t any sexual congress yet.”  Kurt said primly and placed his folded hands on top of his crossed knees then almost laughed at Isabelle’s gasp.  “I’m serious.  It’s been a few months, I know.  But we are rarely in the same state, much less city.  So you don’t get any sexual details, you horn dog.”

They both laughed and Isabelle gave him a weak smack on the shoulder.  Kurt hoped that explanation would discourage future details of his sexual relationship with David.

“But, if you must know, David is a really nice guy.  He is Blaine’s speech writer and that was how we met.”

“Oh please, Kurt.  Don’t give me a re-hash of everything from the newspapers!  Tell me something new.”

Kurt watched as Isabelle reverted back to an almost teenage type of gossiping girl instead of the distinguished woman he knew her to be.  He thought back to that first breakfast together and the few interactions they shared while waiting for Blaine and Wes to join them at different events in the last four months.

“Um, he thinks that the fact that I can’t eat breakfast until I have had three cups of coffee is ridiculous?”  Kurt tried and knew it wasn’t enough when Isabelle rolled her eyes.  “Fine…  He is pretty smart and obviously has a way with words, but it’s more than that.  He’s a storyteller.”

“I wondered about that.”  Isabelle mused thoughtfully.  “Speechwriting doesn’t seem like a stable job.  I mean realistically he would only have great job opportunities every few years.”

“David has done some ghost writing too.  But he said being with Blaine’s campaign lets him travel and get new ideas and knowledge of so many different types of people.  He has been fiddling with a novel for about ten years now and keeps changing the characters and setting.  I think he honestly has written enough for 6 books now with as many notebooks he keeps in his bag!”

Kurt smiled to himself remembering the time that Blaine caused a mini panic when he lost his speech cards when someone bumped him in a greeting line on way into a venue.  Once backstage, David lugged his heavy satchel onto a table and proceeded to pull notebook after notebook out.  He found the one he wanted quickly once he could see them all outside of the dark confines of the bag.  He then opened it and quickly jotted down the highlights onto a note card for Blaine.

Kurt had asked later why he didn’t just use a tablet instead and David shrugged and said that notebooks didn’t need to be charged.

“Okay, you are killing me here!”  Isabelle gushed.  “You’ve obviously got it bad for him.  So just tell me!  Is he a good kisser?  I know you have done that much!”

Kurt was thrown by her statement.  Sure, he liked David.  He was nice and smart and friendly, even in hostile situations like the first time they met and Kurt almost eviscerated him in a banquet hall.  But did he like him more than as just a friendly conspirator in a fake press relationship?  He was so lost in the thoughts in the back of his mind that his mouth spoke without his permission.

“His beard is a little odd.”  When he heard Isabelle clapping and giggling at his words, he realized what he said and tried to backtrack.  “Oh for God’s sake.  Not like that Isabelle!  It just feels different.  I haven’t dated someone with more or less permanent facial hair before.”

Kurt was well aware that he sounded like a whining toddler but couldn’t help smiling at Isabelle’s happy face.  He really did care about her happiness for him like he did his father’s.  Disappointing his father and his mentor was not acceptable.

“Just you wait honey.”  Isabelle said.  Kurt saw that an idea had clicked into her head and he bit at the corner of his mouth nervously.  “Actually, you won’t have to wait.  You are going to get the chance to find out.”

“What in the world are you talking about?”

Isabelle got up from the couch and gestured with one finger for him to wait a moment before quickly started typing something on her keyboard at her desk.  After a few minutes of humming to herself, she nodded in self-satisfaction and Kurt could tell he was about to draw blood if he didn’t stop chewing his lips.

“Well, in two weeks you are going to go to Long Beach, California to look at indie shops and merchants for our new bohemian summer looks for the web site,” She started and Kurt frowned in confusion.  She typed out a few more things and clicked the mouse a few times.  “Then you are going to...”

“Wait, wait, wait.”  Kurt stood up and walked around Isabelle’s desk to look at her screen.  He saw tabs open for Blaine’s campaign and social media accounts for David.  “We are not changing the whole plan for the next two seasons of Vogue’s layouts because you think that me and my boyfriend need to have sex!”

“First, I’m not changing anything with our plans for the next couple of seasons.  You know as well as I do that we are slaves to what Fashion Week produces.”  She moved to rub her hands up and down Kurt’s biceps in comfort.  “As disappointing as it can sometimes be.  But every year there is quite a few takes on the shlumpy, bohemian beach look.  We just need you to find the perfect one and I know you can.  The fact that you can spend some more time with David will be a bonus.  Besides… When was the last time you took a vacation?”

“I was just home for Christmas!”

“That was family.  It doesn’t count.”  Kurt opened his mouth to respond but Isabelle cut him off.  “And this isn’t really work.  So it does count.  I know you.  Every time you do take a break or vacation you still look around and get ideas to bring back.  Just take the excuse Kurt.  For me.”

Kurt hung his head down and tried not to laugh at the absurdity that was Isabelle’s plan.  He pulled out his phone to text David about his boss’ plan for them to spend more time together since she didn’t think they had a healthy enough sex life as a couple.  The response was clearly between shock and amusement when David replied that he would let Wes know so that arrangement could be made to their current schedule.

“I still won’t tell you about my sex life.  You will only get pictures of knit beanies and crocheted vests over exaggeratedly big floral print maxi dresses!”  Kurt lifted his chin and sauntered out with a tease listening to Isabelle laugh and don’t once thinking about how the first person he had thought to tell the news of him meeting up with Blaine’s campaign wasn’t Blaine himself.

**February 2032**

Kurt hated flying into California.  Not matter how many times he did, he always experienced the worst turbulence while passing over the mountains that hugged the borders of Los Angeles and its many overgrown suburbs.  This time even the landing was awful.  It felt like the pilot picked the best route on the tarmac that would let him hit as many potholes as possible.

As he waited for the plane to finish it’s taxi to the gate, he turned on his phone to check any messages that had come in while he was in the air.  Isabelle sent him an email with some places she wanted him to check out and a winky emoticon that made Kurt want to groan at her antics.  Wes had sent him a small itinerary that he needed to make appearances at with David along with the details for the hotel where they would all be staying.  The last one that he checked was a text from David that stated that there wasn’t a mix up like last time and that even though they were both in the same room again for appearances, there were two beds.

Kurt breathed a small sigh of relief.  He didn’t have anything against sharing a room with David now but even if their friendship became stronger, he didn’t think that it would ever reach the level where bed sharing would be anything but uncomfortable.

He sent a response back asking how many pillows were on the bed.  David must have been looking at his phone because his response was immediate.

 **David:** There are four on each.  Two thin soft ones and two puffy but firm ones on each.

 **Kurt:** Are you at the hotel now?  Can you call down to the front if you are and ask them for two more firm ones for me please?

 **David:** You can just have the ones off my bed.  I don’t need them.  Unless you plan on taking those anyway and need more than six pillows to sleep with?  And I am waiting for you in the cell phone lot, so I need to go so I can pick you up at the departure lane.  See you soon.

Kurt locked his phone’s screen and reached for his messenger bag from under the seat in front of him.  He started to dig for his allergy medicine knowing that he would need the boost due to southern California’s lack of winter and it constant air pollution issues.  The single dose he took before he left his apartment early this morning wouldn’t get him through the rest of today.  As he moved more things around, he could tell that he had obviously left the small box on the counter after taking one this morning.  He sighed and felt more defeated and beaten at the thought of suffering through itchy eyes and a scratchy throat than he did experiencing this god-awful flight.  He could only hope that he could make it to a pharmacy and get some more before he started to resemble a weeping tomato impersonating Louis Armstrong.

 **Kurt:** I’m going to need to stop by a pharmacy on the way to the hotel please.

He knew that David was still making his way around to pick him up and didn’t expect to hear from his pseudo-chauffeur until well after he started to make his way through the concourse.

After he walked past his third McDonald’s, Kurt felt his phone vibrate against his thigh in his jeans.

 **David:** There is one right across the street from the hotel.  Unless you have anything against Walgreens?

Kurt walked over to a small alcove to reply that it was fine and to ask where exactly he should meet David then finished walking to baggage claim when he knew where to meet the other man.  After grabbing his suitcase and garment bag, he stepped out of the massive sliding glass doors to the rumbling and vibrations of the hundreds of cars, buses, and shuttles waiting to ferry arrivals away.  The humidity and air quality was already making his nose feel hot and swollen.

He found David waiting in a red sedan right where he said he would be and hastily put his things in the trunk so that he could climb in and get the cool processed air from the vents on his face.  Kurt didn’t look up when David started laughing.

“All right then.”  David continued to laugh.  “Do I even want to know what is going on?”

“I forgot my box of allergy meds on the counter when I walked out this morning.  I planned on taking another before I left the plane as a booster but, well…” Kurt gestured to himself and leaned towards the vents again.  “Flipping California, with their one and a half seasons and sludge for air.  As soon as I stepped out of the terminal it felt like my sinuses were being locked down tighter than Fort Knox.”

“Okay, well.  Sit back and put your seatbelt on and I can take you to the hotel.  Then if you tell me what type of medicine you want, I can walk across the street and pick it up for you while you unpack.”

“Oh, God!  Please and thank you.”  Kurt groaned as he sat back and clicked his belt into place.

*

Kurt woke to the wonderful smell of coffee invading his room and the sound of the curtains being parted.  When he was finally able to raise is drug-drowsy eyelids he saw David’s turn his back to him and a tray on the small café style table near their room’s large window.

“I know you don’t like to eat as soon as you get up, but I figured you might need it since you zonked out after you popped those pills last night and didn’t meet up with everyone for dinner.” David reached in the bag for a cheese Danish and then for a cup in the tray and walked it over to Kurt.

“Thank you so much.”  Kurt almost melted back into the mattress as the soothing smell of coffee invaded his nose.  “I’m sorry I didn’t make it to dinner with everyone last night.  What did I miss?”

Kurt paused in his reach for his allergy medicine on the nightstand when he heard what sounded like a grumbling, repressed growl come out of David.

“That good I take it?”

“Dinner was fine, but the small meeting Blaine had with his advisors left a pretty sour taste in my mouth.”  David took a long sip from his own cup.

“They aren’t harping on Blaine about wanting him to distance himself from the liberals again are they?”  Kurt tried to joke but it fell flat at the look on David’s face.

“They want him to team up with Clarington somehow.  They just don’t know whether they want Blaine to be the VP or the president.”  David started pacing in a small area of the room.  “Wes pulled us aside after and said that he would reach out to Clarington personally.  Something about appealing to his senses.  I don’t know.  Wes looked determined and really scary.  Which is something I never thought I would say.”

“Wes is a very determined individual.”  Kurt almost snorted into his coffee at his own understatement of his friend.  “However, he is also very loyal and it takes a lot to turn him against you.  Which probably explains why he puts up with me and Blaine still.”

“Nah,” David shook his head at Kurt.  “It’s not you he puts up with.  I honestly don’t know why he is still working for Blaine.  He really seems to value your friendship Kurt but Blaine seems to drive him nuts.  He must have one hell of a set of genetics working for him because I swear he would either be grey or bald with the stress Anderson puts him through.”

Kurt processed David’s words and pulled a bite apart of his Danish with his fingers before popping it into his mouth.  He thought that Wes was a true and genuine friend to both he and Blaine.  He was starting to realize that, while the relationship between him and Wes was honest and true, the one between Blaine and Wes had been strained ever since they graduated.  He had hoped that Blaine wouldn’t have played out his need to make sure that Wes stayed loyal but Blaine’s need to control his future put a lot of people in uncompromising positions.  Positions that Kurt knew better than most.

“So what is it about this partnership that has Wes so stressed out?”

“He’s worried about Smythe.  And why he’s attached to Clarington’s campaign.”  David let himself flop back down on his bed and turned his head to face Kurt.  “As far as anyone can tell Smythe is an advisor for legal matters, but no one knows for sure.  Wes is hoping that he can, not really bribe, but force Clarington to take the vice slot easily with eluding to his and Smythe’s closeness.”

“Wow, he isn’t holding any punches, is he?”  Kurt was shocked.  Wes had always been for everyone loving who they love.  For him to want to borderline blackmail someone, things had to be bad.  “I’ll talk to him and find out what’s going on.  That doesn’t sound like him.  To be honest it sounds more li-”

“Yeah,” David agreed grimly.  “That’s what I think too.”

Kurt didn’t have anything to add to their bold statements so he finished the last mouthful of his pastry.  He needed to get them back to easier topics before they both wound up saying or doing things they would really regret like Kurt breaking up with Blaine and David quitting his job.

“Alright then Mister Karofsky.”  Kurt stood and straightened his rumbled t-shirt and cotton pajama pants that had gotten twisted in his sleep with a forced cheery attitude.  “According to my schedule for today, we are supposed to take care of a couple of my work things before being the ‘it couple’ that stands to the right of the stage while our fearless candidate effortless expels words that aren’t his.”

“Yeah, that’s what I have been told.”  David said sounding a little less morose.  “What type of things are you dragging me to?”

“Now, now, now,” Kurt tutted.  “We are going to have a fabulous day on the outskirts of farmer’s markets and kitschy beach shops so that I can prove to my boss that she is insane.”  Kurt smiled when he heard David open laughter.  “Then, you and I, my friend are going to show you to the best, authentic Greek gyros that you will ever taste.  Does that sound good to you?”

“Kurt,” David laughed again.  “You had me a kitschy beach shop.”

By the end of their lunch, Kurt and David had almost forgotten about the fact they had to be at one of Blaine’s events in less than two hours.  He had had so much fun running around looking at all the different plaid and floral patterns with David’s fresh eyes to offer a new perspective.  And he wasn’t completely positive, but Kurt was fairly certain that David would have rather they continued goofing off along the coastal shops and farmer’s market until well into the afternoon.

**April 2032**

Kurt was in the middle of a furious workout session when he heard the chirp of a text message echo past the music in his headphones.  He reduced the speed that he was running so that he wouldn’t fall off the treadmill to read and reply if necessary.

 **David:** I have three things to say. First, thank you for the candies and gift.  They definitely make my birthday much brighter.

 **Kurt:** And the other two?

 **David:** How did you know that I loved butterscotch?  I’ll save the last question until you answer.

 **Kurt:** Easy. You almost had a seizure over the butterscotch fudge at the Farmer’s Market in LA.  So I figured it was a safe bet that you would enjoy a birthday pick-me-up.

 **David:**   I am not ashamed of my love for butterscotch.  It has always been there for me!

 **Kurt:** You’ll get no judgement from me.  I feel the same way about cake.  You can never feel bad when there is cake to be had.  What was your other question?

Kurt heard his phone chime in with David’s ring tone and carefully extracted himself from his treadmill before answering.

“Are you okay?  Is something wrong?”  Kurt heard David’s panicked voice after greeting each other.

“No. You just got me at the end of my weekend workout.  I promise, all is well.”

“Oh.  Alright.  Well,” David started to stammer and Kurt laughed just a little at the thought that maybe his friend might be blushing.

“So what did you need to ask that you couldn’t do through text messages?” Kurt tried to calm him down because there was no way that there was a big enough issue that would make David this nervous.  If something big had happened or was going to happen, Kurt was fairly certain that Wes would let him know.

“Yeah, um,” David cleared his throat.  “I wanted to know if you were okay with me being invited to your birthday dinner next month.  And if I just ruined the surprise your dad was trying to arrange for you by having me there, you’re going to have to act surprised.  Okay?  Because I don’t want to ruin his excitement.  Burt sounded really excited and kind of suspicious now that I think about it.”

“Woah there!  Take a breath or two,” Kurt laughed.  “And yes, you are more than welcome to come over for our family dinner.  And yes, Dad was probably trying to surprise me with you but don’t worry, I can fake it like a pro.”

Kurt almost regretted his choice of words when he heard David choke on the other end of the phone but decided it was a worthy pun and chose to laugh instead.

“Okay then.  I will call him back and let him know that I can make it.  I am pretty sure we are supposed to be in town around then.  And even if we aren’t, I can swing by anyway.  I can write up a speech from anywhere.”

“I will see you then.” Kurt promised.  “And if Dad tries to convince you that I would want some massive surprise party with everyone I’ve ever met, please try to rein him in.  Carole does a pretty good job of keeping his feet on the ground but I think with him getting to use you as an excuse, he might go overboard.”

“I will do my best.  Any other request that I can make on your behalf as your inside man?”

“Nope,” Kurt tried not to laugh at David’s one attempt at a pun and failed miserably.  “All I need is my family and a few close friends.  But don’t you dare forget the cake.  I don’t care what the flavor is.  Just make sure it is full fat, full sugar cake with buttercream frosting of some kind.  Other than that, I am not picky.”

“Okay.  I will see you in a few weeks with your desired cake.”

“I’ll see you then.  Bye David,” Kurt ended with a smile.  And when David returned his own farewell, Kurt could tell that his friend was smiling too.

**May 2032**

The backyard of his father’s house held way too many people for Kurt to be celebrating such a random and mundane birthday as his 38th in his opinion.  He could tell that it would have been much bigger had he not asked David to step in and offer Burt a more subtle reminder that it may be very awkward for him to be there meeting the majority of Kurt’s extended family after only dating for half a year.

Not that they really were dating.  Things were just easy with David.  They were good friends and after the first few bumps in the beginning, it was nice to be able to meet up with each other to hang out and get away from the crazy of the campaign.  Being around each other was relaxing and that thought made Kurt stiffen in shock.

No one seemed to notice as they were all involved in catching up with each other.  Except for David.  Kurt randomly swept his sight across the yard and knew as soon as he saw David that his friend must have seen the shift that had overtaken him since he excused himself and started to make his way over to Kurt.

“Hey.  Are you doing okay?” David asked and placed a comforting hand on his back.  “You’re not too overwhelmed by all this?  I tried to get Burt to only invite a few people since I was a newbie, but I don’t think he really listened.”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Kurt smiled and turned to lean into David’s side.

At first David seemed to be stunned by the closeness but easily allowed Kurt to move next to him.  When Kurt felt David bring his arm higher on his back and cup the back edge of his shoulder he raised his plastic party cup for a toast.

“To good and easy friendships,” Kurt toasted.

“To friendships,” David repeated.

They tapped their cups lightly and after Kurt took a small sip.  He felt so at ease tucked into David’s side that he let his head tilt to the side and rest on David’s shoulder.  A few brief moments later he felt David brush his lips peck him on his forehead and he closed his eyes and allowed himself to smile for his own happiness.

If he had kept his eyes open, Kurt would have seen his father give David an approving nod from the other side of the lawn and David would nod in return.


	8. Chapter 8

** **

**July 2032**

The call from Carole that afternoon wasn’t anticipated but it wasn’t surprising.  After seeing the decline his father had suffered just from Christmas to his most recent birthday, a scant 4 months, Kurt knew that Burt Hummel wouldn’t be in this world much longer.  The decline was more than he was willing to admit to himself.

He calmly addressed Kitty when he stepped out of his office and asked her to clear his schedule for at least the next week and to book him a flight back to Ohio first thing in the morning.   It had to be a testament to how blank his face looked that she didn’t respond with a scathing retort.  She simply said, “Of course, Mr. Hummel” and turned to her computer and phone to start on the tasks.

When Kurt returned to his office, he sat behind his desk and took several deep breaths.  He forced his mind to focus solely on the few tasks that he knew could not wait until he returned.  He called Isabelle and gave her the briefest run down and avoided her sympathies stating he had a lot to do to be able to leave in the morning.  Kurt then turned to work relentlessly until Kitty came into to let him know of his cleared schedule and flight reservations.

He thanked her simply and shut down his laptop and began to pack up to go home.  Once there, he dragged his suitcase and travel garment bag out of his closet and proceeded to pack without thinking about any of the feelings flowing through him.  He focused on the task in front of him.

Underwear. Socks. Shoes.  Undershirts. Belt.  Suit.  Toothpaste and toothbrush. Deodorant.  Skin products for day and night.  On and on.  Checking and rechecking that he had everything he needed.

Finally he reached for his phone to double check his alarm and the email that contained his flight reservations.  Only then, when the hour was approaching close to two in the morning, did he allow the numbness to fade and accepted the sharp pain that he would never see his dad smile again.

And he cried.

By the time he had landed in Ohio after an extremely early flight and pulled into the street where his dad and Carole lived, Kurt was more than exhausted.  Sleep didn’t come easily the night before and his grief was putting his nerves even more on edge than normal.

He pulled his things from the trunk of the rental car and trudged up the front walkway.  His key slipped easily into the lock just like it had in high school.  It always amazed him that his parents hadn’t had to change the locks in the whole time since they had moved in.

Nostalgia and another wave of grief hit him as soon as the door opened.  Kurt’s bags spilled from his weakened hands at seeing the empty arm chair where his father was normally perched.  The house still smelled the same as it always had when he had lived here; a touch of engine grime and oil, Carole’s cooking, and always the smell of his favorite air freshener that they continued to use even after he had moved out for college.

Kurt didn’t know why he thought the house would be so much different from what he remembered.  It was still the same and that was what hurt the most.  Burt’s imprint was everywhere.  The realization that the world would still be the same even if his father wasn’t there to see it was almost enough to send him to his knees.  Burt’s passing affected Carole and him and Burt’s friends, but things would always be the same.  The house, the garage, the memories.  They would always be there, just slightly more empty than before.

Carole came around the corner from the kitchen with a mug in her hand and a tear streaked face.  She set her coffee down on the entryway table and grabbed Kurt into a sobbing but strong hold.

Feeling Carole struggle through her pain broke Kurt once more and they both slid to the floor in their pain.  Carole with loud hiccups and Kurt with silent, fat tears.  He had no clue as to how long they stayed tangled in their heartache but when the tears slowed, both of them were a little stiff in trying to regain their footing.

Kurt wiped his face and stiffened his spine so that he could be composed enough to handle all the tasks he knew now needed to be done.

He led Carole to the kitchen table to sit and retrieved her mug and warmed it up in the microwave before giving it to her again.  After that, he went back for his shoulder bag and brought it to the table with him and Carole.

Slowly they went over everything that had happened in the almost 18 hours since Kurt had received the news.  Kurt started to write a to-do list on a pad he pulled from his bag and Carole brought in the phone from the kitchen for him to make calls.

It seemed that without really talking about who would take the lead in this they worked as seamlessly as they had when they used to make dinner together nearly 20 years ago.

Carole made him a cup of coffee and a bagel while working on stemming her tears.  The simple tasks were giving her something to concentrate on instead of the empty chair in the living room.

Kurt called the funeral home and hospital to arrange the transportation of Burt and set up a meeting to discuss the particulars of the funeral.  He gathered Carole to wash their faces and go to meet with the director.  They brought along Burt’s will and a few pieces of collected information from their talk with Burt almost a year ago to put everything together.  Music and pictures were going to be brought in by him and Carole by tomorrow afternoon and an obituary would run the next day in The Lima News. An hour later, Kurt and Carol left and attempted to have an early and light lunch that neither of them really touched before they went back home.

Then he focused on calling Mark at the shop so that he could let the guys know and arrange for the work to be moved around for it to be closed for the services.  Kurt also said that he would be by soon to go over the turning over the management paperwork for payroll and inventory of the shop over since he knew it was what Burt would have wanted.

Next were the family members that were still in touch with Burt and Carole.  Kurt had started to ask Carole if she wanted to be the one to let her side of the family know, but one quick look after announcing that the family calls were next let him know that she wouldn’t be able to make it through that task either.

The outpours of “I’m sorry for your loss” and “You’re in our prayers” made Kurt’s jaw ache from clenching and grinding his teeth.  He knew the sentiments were true and well-meant but there were only so many times you could hear those words without the feeling of their meaning slipping away.

By the time he finished calling family, Kurt found Carole asleep on the couch.  He knew that there was a very good chance that she didn’t sleep at all last night whether in their room or not.  He also knew that she wouldn’t be comfortable for long laying there.  Her options were limited though and he wasn’t going to deprive her of the rest she needed.  Kurt knew it would be hard for him to go into their room later to get Burt’s suit.  He couldn’t imagine what it would feel like for Carole to have to sleep in the same bed again any time soon.

The only two things Kurt had left on his list for the day was to contact his friends and Blaine.  Contacting his friends would be easy.  He simply pulled out his laptop and proceeded to email them the details and post a message on his private social media accounts.  He knew that by morning his mailboxes would be flooded with notifications of responses.

The thought of calling Blaine made his stomach twist and his heart pound dangerously close to his throat.  Kurt knew that this week would not allow him to have Blaine’s support since he was in Denver to accept what would likely be the official nomination for the presidency.  He would get the same lines from Blaine that he had received from family members all afternoon along with a line about wishing he could be there that would feel empty to his ears.

It made him involuntarily think about his recent conversations with Wes and David.  Both men tried to ask Kurt to do better for himself in so many words but he had been stubborn, a trait that he had definitely inherited from his father.  Now he wished that he didn’t have to call at all.  Kurt wanted someone to be there with him and hold him up, someone to hold his hand, someone to lean on and be a manifestation of comfort since Kurt would be looked to for strength from so many others.

Glancing over to Carole one last time, Kurt collected his computer and phone and climbed the stairs to his bedroom.  He took a deep breath and dialed Blaine.  Kurt wished that he could say that he was surprised when Wes answered it and he also had a pang of guilt when he realized that Blaine wasn’t really the voice of comfort he wanted.

“Wes, I know he’s super busy right now but can you please get him on the phone?  I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.”

He could hear chatter in the background but nothing discernable.  Wes could be in a giant conference room while Blaine was ‘pressing the flesh’ or they could be traveling the media line or even posing with Hunter for press photographs.  Any number of things that Kurt knew would keep Blaine off the phone.

“What’s going on?”  Wes’ voice was barely audible in the discord.  “Are you hurt?”

“No, not really.”  Kurt swallowed hard as his throat started to close up in grief.  “Um.  Dad died yesterday.”

“Oh, Kurt.”  Wes responded immediately.  “Okay.  Let me try to get him over here.  Just hold on a minute.”

“Thanks,” Kurt whispered but he wasn’t sure if Wes had been able to hear him.  The small amount of nervous energy he had just prior to dialing Blaine plateaued and Kurt sat heavily on the edge of the bed in his old room.  It felt like hours before he recognized any sound that was meant for him on the other side of the phone.

“Kurt?”  The voice wasn’t who he was expecting but it helped soothe him more than he thought it would.

“David.”  The name escaped Kurt in a low breath and it felt like he was breathing normally for the first time since Carole had called him with the news.

“I’m sorry.  I know I’m not who you were expecting to hear from-”

“No, you’re perfect.  I mean, I can talk to you.”  Kurt stumbled.  “A friendly voice is always good to hear.”  He could hear David laugh lowly across the line and a smile tried but failed in the end to reach his lips.

“Listen, I know you know that Blaine won’t be able to get away.  But if you don’t mind, I would like to be there for you.”

“Why?”  Kurt asked without even meaning to.  He knew that he probably sounded like he did when he first met David; cold and uncooperative.  He meant for that simple, curt ‘why?’ to be an honest ‘why would you want to do that for me?’.  “I’m sorry.  I’m just really exhausted and clearly my brain isn’t functioning at its normal capacity.”

“Don’t worry about it.  I understand.”  David’s considerate words helped Kurt ease the tension that had started to creep back into his shoulders.  “I want to be there if you need someone.  I’m your friend and I know that you could use your own shoulder to cry on when Carole gets done using yours.  Because I know you’re going to think of yourself last and someone needs to be there for you.”

“Thank you.  I-” Kurt wanted to tell David how much it meant to him that he was willing to drop everything to be there for him.  Tears started to seep from his eyes again and Kurt tried to sniff back the sobs that he would escape soon.

“Kurt. Do. Not. Worry about it.  Okay?  I will be there as soon as I can get out of here.  Which judging by the look I can see Wes giving me will be in about three seconds.  So I will see you soon.”

“Okay,” Kurt said through his completely stuffy nose.  “Text me your flight information and I will pick you up.”

“Kurt, it will be the middle of the night or the crack of dawn by the time my flight lands.  You need any little bit of sleep you can get.  I’ll rent a car and drive down.”  Kurt opened his mouth to protest but David beat him to it.  “Don’t try to argue with me on this.  You won’t win.  Take a bath or have a glass of wine and try to do something small for yourself until I can get there to help you.  Okay?”

“Okay.  Thank you.  Thank you again.  I- I appreciate you doing this so much.”  Kurt’s voice caught in his throat again at the selflessness of David’s actions.  He had almost let his grief overrun his good sense.  The closeness he felt to David was true and refreshing but he was just a friend.  David had been an island during this storm of the campaign but Kurt wasn’t sure if the shelter David seemed to offer was permanent.

After Kurt ended his call with David, he moved around his old room and unpacked and hung up everything from his garment bag into the closet so it didn’t require him to iron them later.  By the time he was finished with the simple task, the stressful day had begun to feel even heavier on his shoulders.  He didn’t bother trying to find pajamas before going into his old bathroom to take a quick shower and falling exhausted into his old bed with wet hair and without thinking about night cream.

He tossed and turned several times throughout the night not being accustomed to the mattress under him.  On one of his brief trips into consciousness he grappled with his phone to see that David had landed around 1 and had checked into a decent hotel at the edge of Lima.  Kurt shot him a message saying that he would see him whenever he was able to stop by the house in the morning and that he and Carole weren’t going anywhere until later in the afternoon.  He didn’t expect a response since it was pushing 3 am but if Kurt had learned anything it was to not undervalue David’s friendship and loyalty.

 **David:**   I’ll be there around 730-8.  Try to get some more rest Kurt. 

It wasn’t until he was seconds away from falling asleep again that Kurt had a small realization that he hadn’t talked directly to Blaine yet and it didn’t bother him one bit.

*

Kurt was cradling a cup of coffee and rocking lazily with Carole on the porch swing when David pulled alongside the curb in his rental car.  He walked up the stone path to meet them with a paper in his hands.

Carole stood at the edge of the step and waited until David had started to walk up them before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.  Kurt saw that David held her just as tightly and it made a twitch of a sad smile turn up the corners of his mouth.

“I didn’t know if you get a paper delivered,” David said when Carole let go of him and he finished stepping fully onto the porch.  “I picked it up in the hotel lobby.  The picture looks great and there isn’t a single typo.”

Neither of them were above giving a chuckle at David’s awkward attempt to bring a small amount of joy to them when they were still very obviously distressed.

Carole took the paper and sat back down next to Kurt to look at the obituary for Burt.

“Thank you for bringing this by.  And you’re right, the photo does work well.” Carole said and stood to give David another hug before disappearing back into the house with the refolded paper hugged to her chest.

“Did I do something wrong?” David asked nervously as he sat down next to Kurt on the swing.

“Not at all.”  Kurt shifted closer so that he could pat David on the top of his thigh.  “Carole has just had a really rough couple of months.  Dad declined pretty fast and she’s just been overwhelmed for a lot longer than I think she is really willing to admit.”

David hummed in response and leaned his back against the swing and stretched his arm around Kurt to give him a sideways hug.

“And what about you?  You’re talking like you thought you knew this was coming so you aren’t too surprised but at the same time…”

“It’s sort of like that.”  Kurt nodded in the direction of his coffee cup and drank the last swallow before resting his head back on David’s shoulder.  “Right now I have to be the rock.  She can’t really handle the details of the planning.  It’s better for her to lose herself in simple things like making coffee or accepting sympathy phone calls.”

“That still doesn’t answer my question.”

“I know,” Kurt sighed as he felt David’s hand start to rub the apex of his shoulder gently with his thumb.  “But for now, I’m fine.  I have things to do and plan and organize.  There is a set list of things that I can check off to keep me busy.  And it helps that I did know this was coming and that I have a great friend beside me to be a shoulder to lean on.”

They both laughed quietly at Kurt’s attempt at a joke.

“I have cried.”  Kurt mentioned after a small silence.  “And I can acknowledge that Dad isn’t here anymore but at the same time?  I don’t know if it really has hit me yet.  With my luck I’ll be on the flight back home to New York and start wailing like a banshee twenty minutes after takeoff.”

“I’ll try not to let that happen to you.”  David squeezed him closer for a short moment and kissed his forehead.  “After all, we can’t have Kurt Hummel put on the no-fly list.”

Kurt couldn’t help but to turn his head into David’s neck and truly laugh for the first time in at least two days.

*

Kurt was thankful for David’s presence while getting the last few things together to bring them to the funeral home.  He and Carole had spent most of the morning going through old hard drives and photo albums to pick out the best pictures that showcased the spirit of Burt Hummel all while telling stories to David.

There were a few tears shed but more than anything was Carole’s laughter finally appearing at the retelling of a few of more memorable moments of her husband’s life.

The worst part was when Kurt left to go upstairs to grab his father’s suit.

He remembered what it was like when he was a lot younger and would lay down next to his mother’s dresser to let her scent wash over him.  It felt like being hit in the face by simply walking into the bedroom that still lingered with Burt’s own essence.  The faint smell of WD-40 and Old Spice clung to everything.  Kurt was so attuned to it that he barely registered the soft lavender smell of Carole’s perfume from her side of the closet.

Kurt jumped a little when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

“Woah, easy.  I just came up to check on you,” David said and raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.  “I tried calling to you from the doorway but you didn’t answer.”

“Sorry.  I guess I got lost in my head a little.”

He grabbed one of the very few suit bags from the back of Burt’s side of the closet and laid it down on the bed to open it.  The simple black suit looked like nothing he had seen his dad wear in years.  Of course he wore one when Kurt’s mother had died and he wore a tux when he married Carole, but Burt had always been a denim and flannel guy.

“Is something wrong?  Is the suit the wrong size?”

After a thorough look at the suit, Kurt knew it wasn’t the size being off that bothered him.

“No,” Kurt shook his head.  “It will fit him and even if it doesn’t, I’m pretty sure they have some tricks of the trade to make it work.”

“Then what is it?  Do you just need a moment because I can go back down and…”  David trailed off and nodded toward the direction of the door.

“No, you can stay.” Kurt assured him though he didn’t take his eyes off of the simple black matte tie he had pulled from under the lapels of the jacket.  “I just look at this suit and think it’s nothing he would willingly wear but at the same time, I think it would be really tacky if I had him buried in his favorite Browns jersey.”

The moment he stepped onto the porch that morning, David’s presence eased the hurt enough to allow Kurt to see beyond his grief.

“No,” David chuckled a little, “I don’t think that would be appropriate.  Especially given that it isn’t football season yet.”

Kurt let loose a loud laugh in spite of himself.  He thought it was bordering on insane behavior to be laughing so jovially given the circumstances until he felt hot tears making their way down his cheeks again as the sobs started in earnest.  Soon after he came to the realization that he was crying again, Kurt felt David turn him into his chest to hold him.  He felt like he was falling apart and David’s embrace was the only thing from keeping pieces of himself from flying away.

It took several minutes for Kurt to come back to himself and when he did he apologized profusely for using David as a human Kleenex.  David waved away his concerns easily.

“Do you mind if I make a suggestion?” Kurt nodded and let David lead him to the closet again.  “Now, I’m not some big shot at a fashion magazine so bear with me.  But what about you keep the suit, ditch the tie and starched-up shirt, and have him wear it with his favorite flannel.”

Kurt nodded his approval and lifted a red, beige, and black shirt from close to the front of Burt’s row of clothes and changed it out with the shirt in the suit bag.  After making sure the door to the bedroom was closed behind him and David, Kurt brought it down for Carole’s approval.  They gathered all the photographs and the USB drive that held the videos and favorite songs for the memorial along with the suit and drove together to the funeral home while Carole waited for her sister to show up.

The director was kind enough to walk Kurt through the setup for Burt’s memorial one more time and showed him another sample of what the picture/video montage might look like before taking the suit hanger from Kurt before they left.

“Can I take you to lunch?” David asked when they were finished.  “Well, more like late lunch, early dinner?”

Kurt nodded and reached for his phone that was chiming with incoming messages.  Most were from his friends expressing their sympathies and regrets, a few even stating that they would see him at the service.  One was from Carole who let him know that she was going to stay with her sister at her hotel room until after the service so that she could try to get a good night’s sleep.  Kurt didn’t blame her for wanting to sleep on an actual bed instead of the couch and let her know that he was more than supportive of her being able to get some good rest.

“Carole’s gone off with her sister to her hotel.  So I don’t have to hurry back to her.  What did you have in mind?  Lima doesn’t have too much to offer by way of variety.”

“If you want, you’re more than welcome to stay at the hotel with me.  I have a double.  You don’t have to stay there by yourself if you don’t want to be alone.”

“Thank you for the offer, but I think I am going to spend some time just absorbing as much as I can.  But I promise if it gets to be too much, I’ll call.”

David gave Kurt a simple nod of understanding and let the subject drop so they could pick a place to eat.  When David dropped him off back at the house after some simple deli sandwiches and freshly made chips, Kurt gave him a long hug across the console between them and promised to see him for breakfast the next morning.

*

Kurt spent the next day answering calls and emails of support while trying to steel himself to be strong the next day.  He knew he would be allowed to show his feelings and he wasn’t above it, but Kurt felt the need to grieve alone and come to terms with his loss before showing it to others.

David had given him space when he needed it and comforted him when Kurt allowed the closeness but Kurt saved the gut wrenching sobs for the evening while he sat in his father’s closet and clutched Burt’s old pillow to his chest.

By the morning of the memorial, Kurt was ready to greet friends and mourners as they paid their respects to Burt Hummel.  The line seemed endless but the stories told helped Kurt remember how wonderful his father really was, not just to him but to the people he worked for and with as well as other members of the community.  Burt Hummel wasn’t simple the guy who changed their oil or rotated their tires.  He was a buddy when things got tough, a shoulder to cry on, and an encourager of dreams and Kurt didn’t think anything was a better send off and comfort than knowing how much Burt touched other people’s lives.

David stayed close the whole time.  Kurt was sure that the poor man would have fingertip bruises along his hands from where Kurt gripped him so tightly during some of the speakers.  He didn’t let go even as everyone else filed out for the family to say their last goodbyes before the procession.  David followed Kurt up to altar and let Kurt lean back against him as he looked at his father for the last time.

When they walked out into the bright sunlight, Kurt still didn’t let go of David and he was fit into the small limousine that would ferry them to the cemetery with Carole. Kurt watched as David got in before him and reached across to hold Carole’s hand as well.

By the time the last person left the house after the reception, Kurt was drained.  He bid Carole goodbye when she left with her sister again, this time to make the drive back with her to Louisville for a break to settle into the loss of her husband.  He promised that he would come again once she got back to help her go through Burt’s things if she wanted.  She nodded sadly and hugged both him and David goodbye.

“She’s taking this really hard, huh?”

“Well, she and dad were together for over twenty years.” Kurt supplied.  “But yeah, Carole has had it pretty rough.  But she’ll be alright.  She’s pretty tough.”

“And what about you?”

“What about me?”  Kurt loosened his tied and started to dump leftover food into a garbage bag.

“Are you going to be alright?”  David said as he went into the kitchen to grab his own bag to help Kurt with the leftover waste from the reception.

“I will be, I think.  I don’t mean to sound callous but it’s not like I haven’t lived through losing a parent before.  I just got to keep Dad around for longer.”  Kurt tried to remain firm but he could feel the dam starting to break behind his eyes once more and he knew David would notice.

“Alright.”

“Alright what?” Kurt asked when David came around to him and grabbed the half full bag out of his hands.

“I’ll clean this up and you can go upstairs and pack what you need for the night.”  Kurt opened his mouth to protest.  “Don’t argue with me Kurt.  You have been going at it nonstop.  Let someone else take care of you for a little bit.”

“Fine,” Kurt relented and grabbed a set of sleep pants and underwear along with his toiletry case and a change of clothes for the next day and tossed them into a small overnight bag.  When he made it back down the stairs David was taking what looked like the last bag out of the kitchen towards the door.  “Do you have anything you need to grab or can I lock up behind you?”

David leaned the bag upright against the door jamb as he patted down his pockets.

“I’m good.  Go ahead and lock up and I will meet you at the car after I toss this out.”

The ride to David’s hotel was mostly silent except for the low tones coming from the radio but Kurt didn’t mind the quiet around David.  He was lost in his own roundabout thoughts of what he would need to take care of next now that Burt had been interred and his will read.  Nothing seemed to be staying straight in his head at the moment.  Thoughts and appointments and tasks kept shuffling themselves around in his mind and before he knew it, he was staring at a brick wall and David was opening his door and reaching for his hand.

“Sorry.  I got lost in my head a little bit.”

“Kurt, you don’t need to apologize.”  David took his bag out of his lap and refused to give it back after shutting the door after he exited the car and made their way to his room.  “Why don’t you take a shower and try to relax and I will see about find a movie or something for us to watch on pay per view?”

“As long as the movie won at least one Oscar for something other than sound editing or special effects, I am game for anything.”

Kurt heard David’s laughter after he shut the bathroom door and turned on the shower fixtures.  He set about taking out his toothbrush and toothpaste and put all his skin care creams on the counter before stripping his suit and draping it on the towel rack to hang up later.

For a long time, Kurt simply stood and let the water beat at his back once he got in.  He braced his arms on the wall and rested his head on top of them and tried to let the shower wash the tension from his shoulders and grief from his heart.

It didn’t work.

The sobs started and Kurt felt like he was going to drown between the water cascading down on him and his tears tracking down his cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

**July 2032 continued...**

Kurt woke with a massive headache.  His eyes were dry as a desert and his whole face felt puffy and raw.  As he shifted in his bed he noted how sore and achy the muscles in his back and legs felt.  When his foot fully extended he felt something damp bunched near the foot of the bed.  With a panic and racing heart Kurt realized he was naked under the layers of sheets and blankets.

A fast survey of the room let Kurt breathe a little more normally when he noticed David wasn’t in the room and the other bed had been slept in.  There was also a note on the small table between the two beds.

_Kurt,_

_The continental breakfast downstairs is crap unless you like stale muffins and hard boiled eggs.  I’m going to run to the Lima Bean and will try to be back by 8.  If you need it, there is some aspirin in my bag in the bathroom._

_David_

The clock that was under the note read the time as 7:45, prompting Kurt to scramble to his overnight bag and pull on his jeans before David managed to come back into the room and find him wandering around naked and panicked.  He just managed to get the last of the button fly closed before he heard the rattle of the plastic keycard sliding through the door lock.

“Good morning,” David said politely.  “I take it you just got up.”

“Yeah,” Kurt murmured while reaching out to pull his t-shirt on.  “Thanks for going to get breakfast.  But if you had just woke me up, I would have taken you out to make up for what had to obviously be a rough night for you considering how I woke up.”

Kurt tried to laugh the whole awkward situation off but the look on David’s face wasn’t amused or lighthearted; it was sympathetic and cautious.

“Jesus,” Kurt’s smile melted off his face.  “What the hell happened last night?”

“You just had a rough night Kurt.  That’s all.”

Kurt could tell that David was trying to avoid what had to have been atrocious behavior on Kurt’s behalf.

“Please just tell me.”

_Kurt had started the shower over 30 minutes ago._

_David knew that given the stressful situation Kurt had been in, a long relaxing shower with a virtually never ending supply of water from the enormous heating tank at a hotel would be a blessing.  He himself had had many long showers after being on the road listening to the ins and outs of Wes trying to wrangle Blaine.  There was no way he was going to interrupt Kurt and risk interfering with him gaining some comfort._

_Then he heard a loud sob.  It didn’t strike him as odd.  Kurt had lost his father.  If anyone had a right to cry and let out emotions at the moment, it was Kurt.  But they didn’t stop._

_He knocked on the door after five minutes had passed and the gut wrenching pain was still audible.  David even tried calling out Kurt’s name and still received no response._

_Eventually the sounds of despair started to quiet and David thought that Kurt would soon turn off the faucets and join him for their movie.   But the water continued to run._

_David was starting to get worried and called out to Kurt again through the door and there was no answer.  Beginning to panic, he knocked loudly on the door thinking that maybe Kurt hadn’t heard his voice but still there was no response.  He reached for the handle and it gave way._

_“Kurt, are you alright?” He asked with the door slightly ajar in case Kurt was in fact lucid and not willing to be intruded upon.  “Kurt?”_

_The steam wall that started to dissipate at the opening of the door thinned enough for him to be able to see that Kurt wasn’t standing in the reflection of the shower stall in the mirror.  Fearing that Kurt had injured himself somehow, he pushed the door open further and called out to Kurt again._

_Once fully inside the bathroom, David saw Kurt had curled in on himself and was hiccupping with anguish while barely warm water cascaded over him._

_“Oh, Kurt,” David sighed.  He pulled the clear curtain back and turned the shower off and still Kurt didn’t register his company.  He stood and grabbed a towel from the rack over the toilet and draped it around Kurt’s shoulders.  “Come on now.  Let’s get you to bed.”_

_David let out a small sigh of relief when Kurt acknowledged him finally with a brief nod of his head.  He dried as much of Kurt of as he could with Kurt curled in on himself, then reached for another towel to wrap around Kurt to try to save the modesty of the man he was starting to feel more than friendship for when he was able to get him to stand.  When Kurt stood shakily, David made sure that he was close with the towel and wrapped it around Kurt while he was leaned into by the grieving man._

_Kurt weakly held onto the top of David’s shoulders when he stepped the low wall of the shower/tub combo.  Wetness seeped into David’s shirt as Kurt’s strength waned and he leaned even further into him.  He could tell that while Kurt wasn’t sobbing as loudly as he had been in the shower, Kurt was still trying to release the build-up of emotions that he had been trying to hold at bay for the last few days while planning his father’s funeral._

_“It’s okay,” David whispered as Kurt tucked his forehead into his neck.  “I got you.  I got you.”_

_Kurt’s grip on his arms got tighter and David held Kurt a little closer when he felt Kurt start to shake.  He didn’t know if it was from the rush of endorphins and emotion or the temperature of the water cooling on Kurt’s skin.  He moved his arms so that he could rub Kurt’s back to warm him up if it was the latter._

_“Come on.” David tried to coax Kurt to move with him out of the bathroom when Kurt clung tighter and burrowed his head deeper into David’s neck.  He twisted his face and put a soft kiss onto Kurt’s forehead in reassurance.  “Come on, Kurt.  Let’s get you into bed.”_

_David shifted to open the door fully and Kurt started to sink to the floor.  He readjusted his grip with one arm at the top of Kurt’s shoulders and used the other to sweep Kurt’s legs up.  The other man sighed against David’s chest and he gulped with the strain of trying to move the two of them through the narrow doorway._

_He managed to get Kurt onto the bed and pull the blankets and comforter on top of him.  David ran his fingers through Kurt’s hair and shushed him when Kurt attempted another round of sobs._

_“Stay,” Kurt managed to whisper and moved more towards the center of the bed._

_David turned the askance over in his head for a moment before letting out a heavy breath and moving in behind Kurt over the covers._

_“Just until you fall asleep?”  David asked while draping an arm over Kurt’s side._

_Kurt hummed and rolled over to face David and snuggled against his chest trapping David’s arm underneath him._

“Honestly, you just had a bad night Kurt.  I think everything finally hit you and you needed a little support and comfort.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said sincerely.  “Not just for last night either.  You’ve been a great friend throughout this whole mess.  Even when I didn’t deserve to call you a friend.”

“Hey, we all have to stick together.”  David handed him a coffee in a paper to-go cup and looked around conspicuously .  “Especially if we have to deal with Wes’ brand of crazy!”

Kurt laughed and agreed that while Wes was someone you wanted in your corner, he could also be a formidable foe.

*

“So when are you heading back to New York?” David asked as he pulled into the driveway.

“Kitty booked me an open return ticket,” he said while rolling his phone through his fingers one last time before opening the door and heading to the house.  David followed behind him and leaned on the porch railing while Kurt dug through his bag for the keys to let them in.  “So as soon as I am finished turning the business side of the shop over to Mark and whatever else Carole needs me to do, I’ll be back.  Probably in about three or four days.”

They set about cleaning the last of the mess left over from the reception the day before. Dusting, vacuuming, sweeping and mopping.  It wasn’t until Kurt had pulled off his gloves and was leaving the downstairs bathroom sparkling that he heard his phone chime with a text.

**Marley:** Kurt, I am sorry to hear about the loss of your father.  Blaine wanted me to contact you to offer his condolences and let you know that he will try to call you soon.

Kurt released a single huff of un-amused laughter.  His hand tightened where it was wrapped around his phone before his frustration and rage began to crest.  As soon as he loosed the phone from his hand in the direction of the closest wall, David came in through the front after taking the last of the flowers to the trash can.

“Woah!”  David yelled and jumped back a little even though the phone came nowhere near him in Kurt’s opinion.

“That asshole!” Kurt said through gritted teeth.  He felt the anger start to slip from him as quickly as it had been brought on and found himself sitting on the freshly cleaned floor.

“It’s a good thing this beast of a phone you have is rated to take a drop from a ten story building.” David sat down beside him and handed his phone back to him.  “I’m pretty sure I know who you were cursing about but do you want to talk about why?”

“I don’t know why I was surprised,” Kurt opened up the message and let David read it.  “I honestly can’t remember the last time that man initiated contact with me since his run started to heat up.  Maybe even before then.  He sure as hell doesn’t answer my messages.”

Kurt looked over to see David shaking his head at Kurt’s phone.

“So why do you put up with it?”

Kurt’s defensive nature responded at what he saw as a whispered attack.

“I don’t put up with it!”  Kurt snatched his phone out of David’s hands.  “I have never put up with it.  It just is.  This is what being with Blaine is and always will be like.  I made the choice to love him and trust him long before he even finished his first term as an Ohio state senator.  And it’s a little too late to change my mind after all the time I have invested in this relationship!”

“Too late?”  David turned to look at him square in the face and wouldn’t break eye contact with him.  “Kurt, you’re thirty eight.  Barely middle aged and you want to act like this is the only way you are allowed to live your life for the next fifty or sixty years?

“And trust isn’t a choice, it’s earned and developed over time just the same way love is.  You can always, always change your mind.  Don’t sell yourself short because you are scared that you won’t exist outside your current norm.”

 An infinite number of lifetimes wouldn’t be enough for Kurt to make sense of the feelings and thoughts running through his mind after David’s retort.  He was pissed off and upset that the man he gave his heart to so long ago didn’t respect it.  Still stuck in grief and mourning for his father’s passing.  Nervous at the implications of a new start.  Terrified of everything falling apart around him regardless if he stayed on his current path or took a different fork in the road.  Several emotions started to overwhelmed him and frustration claimed the foremost slot.

His hands tugged at his hair before he could stop himself.

“Am I supposed to turn my whole life upside down?”

“It’s not your whole life, Kurt.”  David sighed and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders.  “You still have your career.  And your family with Carole.  You even have your friends.  I don’t think you would be losing  as much as you seem to think you will.”

“I think I need to talk to Blaine and Wes,” Kurt’s heart felt a little lighter as the words came out.  “And I’m sorry that I always take everything out on you.  You’ve gone above and beyond what anyone else would have put up with.  You don’t deserve that.”

“No, but neither do you.  So I think I can forgive you your moments of insanity,” David joked.  “Just don’t make a habit of it after the fact.”

“Do you really think that?  That I am worth forgiving and able to have a good life?”  Kurt looked down and played with his fingers as he asked.  He didn’t want to risk looking at David’s face and finding conflict there prior to his answer.

“Look at me,” David gently lifted Kurt’s chin with his finger.  “I think if anyone deserves a happy ending, it’s you.  You give so much and have such a big heart that anyone would be a fool to not see how wonderful you are.”

“Are you a fool?”  Kurt didn’t know why he felt the need to ask that but David’s eyes were so honest looking that his brain to mouth filter disappeared.

“Absolutely not,” David answered and brought the hand that was under Kurt’s chin to cup his cheek.

Kurt tilted his head into the movement and leaned closer to David’s face.  His eyes locked onto the swirls of David’s hazel eyes and stayed there through the first tentative brush of their lips.  Kurt managed to pull back after barely there touch and smiled at David.

“David?  Do you think that we could try this whole dating thing for real?  No obligations, just us?”  Kurt wanted to see if he could really be worth everything David said he was.  “I just don’t want to be a fool either?”

“I think we can safely say that we won’t be put into that category.”

Kurt smiled so brightly that his eyes were almost crinkled shut when he felt David press his lips against his again.  The gentle give and take with this man was comforting beyond what he thought possible with the calming rhythm of their lips pressing back and forth together. Considering the emotional roller coaster he had been on for the last few months, Kurt felt at ease and couldn’t wait to move forward and see where his life would now take him. 

“How long are you planning on staying in Ohio?” Kurt asked when he finally pulled away from David.

“My flight doesn’t leave until Monday morning.  So I have a day and a half.  What did you need?”

“I think it would be a good idea to tell Wes together and as soon as possible.”  Kurt shifted on the floor to reach into his pocket to grab his phone.  “There is bound to be backlash or issues with Blaine and I would rather save us both the headache.”

“I can do that if you go out on a date with me tomorrow.”

David looked so hopeful and young to Kurt then.  They had agreed to try dating seriously only moments before but having the ability to make another man anxious and excited made Kurt feel good about himself for the first time in a long while.

“Yeah.  I would love to.”  Kurt thought that he might be actually blushing for the first time in years, so he distracted himself by looking down at the phone he was fiddling with in his hands.  “I’m just going to text Wes and then we can finish up here.  And if you don’t mind we can go back to the hotel.  Staying here just isn’t the same when the house is empty.”

“That’s fine.”

Kurt smiled as he stood up and reached a hand down to help David to his feet.  He wiggled his phone back and forth as a signal that he would be on the phone.  David gave him a small nod and he turned away with a smile on his face.

*

The conversation with Wes happened while they were getting ready for their date.  Kurt had never gotten ready for a date while in the same general area as the person he was going on a date with but he figured it was what married couples felt like and he couldn’t have been happier at the thought.  Not that he wanted to immediately marry David but the idea of being so comfortable and domestic with someone openly stirred a need in him that he had forgotten that he had wanted it once upon a time.

“Are you both sure this is what you want?”  Wes appeared with his suit half undone.  His jacket was draped behind him on the back of the chair he was sitting in and his tie was undone around the collar of his half unbuttoned shirt.  To Kurt he looked exhausted.  “I don’t care one way or the other.  I just want you to be happy.  But I can tell you now, Blaine will revolt in some way.”

“We talked about that yesterday,” Kurt tried to assure his tired friend.  “David understood that Blaine may fire him and I am no stranger to Blaine’s jealous tendencies.”

“Blaine’s not too subtle sometimes, is he?” Wes laughed.  “To be honest, I am surprised that he hasn’t outed himself yet with the way he seemed to traipse to New York every time you mentioned a date.”

“Wes, you know that this is a great job for me but it is not the only one by far.” David slipped his tie around his neck.  “If you think it would be better for everyone involved, I can type up a resignation tonight and you will have it before you go to sleep.”

“I don’t think that will be at all necessary.”  Kurt looked over his shoulder to watch David work his tie into a loose, crooked knot.  He shook his head and walked over and batted David’s hands away and started working on the mess that the other man had made.  “If Blaine was truly interested in keeping me around, I would think that contacting me every once in a while would be higher on his priority list.”

Kurt patted David’s chest when he was finished with the simple knot.

“Now,” Kurt turned his attention back to his friend on the laptop screen.  “I believe we are almost late for our date.  And Wes?  Please get some sleep.  You don’t need to be pushing yourself this hard.  I don’t want you to end up sick or worse because you can’t decompress a little.”

“I will, I promise.  My life will be a whole lot easier now that we can focus on one or two other candidates instead of 6.  It helps that we got Clarington to agree to the vice slot too.”  Wes smiled at Kurt.  “And Kurt?  I’m glad you are doing something for yourself now Kurt.  You deserve to be happy.”

“Thank you.  Now go take a nap!”

Kurt closed his screen and started to fidget with the face of his watch.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m just thinking to myself a little.”  Kurt smiled over at David sitting on his bed while slipping on his shoes.

“Are you going to share it with the rest of the class or do I have to wait until later to hear your inner musings?”

“I think I am mostly a little shell-shocked right now.”  Kurt laughed to himself.  “It has taken me close to forty years to take a guy out on a date in my hometown.  I feel a little pathetic but at the same time very proud of myself for holding out for a guy that isn’t afraid to be seen on a date with me.”

David crossed the room and hugged Kurt lightly so as to not wrinkle his clothes.

*

Kurt laughed and nudged David’s shoulder as they walked hand in hand down the carpeted hallway of their hotel.

“I honestly don’t know what you expected David.  The restaurant’s name is Breadstix, with an X!  That should have been your first clue that it wasn’t a five star eatery!”

“Yeah, well I didn’t think having an X in the name would mean that I would develop tendonitis in my jaw by trying one of their breadsticks.  That was horrible.  I think I can still taste it.  I can’t wait to brush my teeth.”

Kurt laughed again.  The night had such an incredible ease to it.  Laughter was abundant and the conversations flowed so easily it felt as if they had been dating for months instead of going on their first date.  The realization hit Kurt hard and almost made him stumble when the thought took over the rest of his mind and prevented him from moving further down the hall.

“You alright over there?” David joked.  “I thought you only one glass of wine.”

“I did only have one.” Kurt said with a touch of sass.  “I just realized something though.”

“Seems to be the week for it.”  David smiled and reached for the keycard in his wallet to open the door.  “What revelation caused you to have the grace of a newborn giraffe?”

“Smart ass,” Kurt mumbled while walking past David and through the door to and into their room.  “I was thinking about how this wasn’t like any first date I have ever been on.”

Kurt could feel himself wanting to blush and be bashful but he knew that he really had no reason to be.  He could think and say whatever he wanted to around David and not feel belittled.

“I suppose that has something to do with the fact that we are sharing a hotel room and I’m not dropping you off at your doorstep hoping for a nightcap!”

Happiness came so easily with David.  Kurt found himself smiling more and his laughter sounded more genuine too.  Easy was something Kurt never expected to have in his life.

“If I’m being honest…” Kurt drawled with a smirk then dissolved into laughing again when David smiled at him.  “I feel more like this is our fiftieth or one hundredth date.  I’m so comfortable with you that I don’t feel that type of nervous energy.”

“You don’t feel nervous?” David took off his shoes and moved them near his suitcase so they were out of the way and Kurt did the same.  “I mean, you’re right.  It doesn’t feel like a first date, but I still feel a little…”

“Awe!  I made the writer run out of words.”  Kurt teased and took off his light sweater before walking over to loosen David’s tie before he made a mess out of it again.  “I didn’t say that I don’t feel nervous.  I said I don’t feel the same type of nerves.  Trust me, the nervousness is still there.  Just for a different reason.”

“Oh,” David said dumbly then realization seemed to hit him when he saw Kurt looking at him intently while sliding the silk of his tie out of his collar.  “ _Oh!_ ”

“Yeah,” Kurt cleared his throat with a small laugh again.  “ _Oh!_ ”

Kurt used his toes to push himself closer to David and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.  He took his time watching David’s reactions before leaning the rest of the way in to kiss him.  His surprised eyes and honest smile was all the permission that Kurt needed.

Warm, large hands touched his hips lightly and made a blazing trail up his sides and along the edges of his shoulder blades as David caressed him over his shirt.

Kurt tilted his head and pressed his lips to David’s.  His nose felt the smooth skin above the beard on David’s cheeks and his top lip tingled with the sensation of the sharp hairs that surrounded David’s mouth.  It stung a little in its newness but Kurt continued to press and recede and press again chasing the new sensation.

He took a sharp and shocked breath in through his nose when he felt David’s hands move on a path back down his back and rested just above the top hem of his pants.  Kurt pulled away from David’s lips slowly and offered him a soft smile.  He uncrossed his arms that were behind David’s head and dragged them towards and down David’s arms.  When he reached the wrists that were by his hips, Kurt watched as David swallowed hard with a questioning look in his eyes.  Then he squeezed David’s wrists and pushed them down and across so that his fingertips rested under the curve of his ass and his warm palms covered the rest.

Kurt looked down to his own hands traveling back up David’s arms until they crested his shoulders and rested against David’s pecs.  He looked up when he felt David’s hands give his ass a gentle squeeze and his lips were once again touching the prickle near David’s mouth.  He closed the small space between them to fully feel David along the front of his own body.

“Definitely not a first date.”  David mumbled into the crook of Kurt’s neck as he kissed further down exploring him.

“I think I count The Farmer’s Market in LA as our first date.”  Kurt gasped a little when he felt David kiss and mouth along his jaw near his ear.  “That felt a lot like a date to me.”

Kurt thought that he heard David mumble a “me too” against his ear but was quickly distracted when the same ear was traced along its edge by a warm tongue.  He knew if it weren’t for his already tight grip on David’s shirt and David’s hands under his ass, Kurt would have fallen to the floor.  He was torn between tilting his head completely over to keep feeling the hot, moist breath full of David’s moans in his left ear and grabbing David’s hair to have his lips pressed against his own.

In the end it didn’t matter because David started to move along Kurt’s jaw again and working his way to the other side.  When he felt the scratch of David’s beard hit the juncture where his neck met his shoulder, Kurt whined and tried to press himself closer to David.  He fumbled blindly to find the buttons on the front of David’s shirt since he had his head tilted back as far as it would go.

David’s hand grabbed at his ass one last time and slid under the thin t-shirt he still had on.  The extra feeling of more of his skin being in contact with David caused Kurt to abandon his futile effort to trying to find the buttons blindly.

He pulled away and looked at David’s confusion expression with undeniable heat and frustration before he reached over his head to grab the neck of his shirt and pull it off.  When he was free from the garment he saw David working on untucking his shirt and doing the same since Kurt had manage to work more buttons through than he thought.

They both raced to bare themselves.  David was able to pull his undershirt off and let his trousers fall to a pool on the floor faster than Kurt due to his simple belt buckle.  Kurt cursed himself for being a slave to fashion when he continued to struggle with the latch on his belt while having David so close but not close enough.

“I never thought I would see the day when I got cockblocked by my own belt.”  Kurt joked as he turned away from David to try to get closer to the light and hoping that being able to see the buckle clearer might help him get rid of the damn thing.

He was still mumbling and cursing to himself when he felt the soft hair and warmth of David’s chest press against his back.  He groaned in frustration and sexual want when he let his hands fall dejectedly from his buckle.  David’s hands wrapped around him from behind and started to stroke lazily across his stomach and his beard scratched Kurt’s shoulders while he placed soft, relaxing kisses along it.

Kurt leaned back into David and placed his hands on top of David’s on his stomach.

“Calm down,” David whispered between kisses.  “We don’t have anywhere to be for the rest of the night.  Just relax a little more.”

David’s words and touch made Kurt feel like puddle after a warm summer rain storm.  He breathed in and out slowly for a moment to center himself while leaning his head back on David’s shoulder as well.  Blindly he reached down and felt for the latch of his buckle and released it with a simple slide and flip allowing it to hang open.

David rubbed his hands down Kurt’s stomach, scratching his nails a little along the skin.  Kurt’s breath caught in his throat when David pushed his button through the hole and moaned at the sensation of the zipper teeth grating open over his hardening cock.

The pants fell to the floor in a soft swish as David pushed his hands to roam the expanse of Kurt’s newly exposed thighs.   Kisses were pushed into each knob of his spine as David hooked his fingers into the elastic of his briefs and worked them down his legs.  When David was kneeling on the floor Kurt used one of his hands on David’s shoulder behind him to help him balance as David gently pulled Kurt’s feet free from the pile of clothing around his ankles.

He gasped and threw his head back when David’s mouth kissed him at the crease of skin where his ass met the back of his thighs.  David’s hands agitated the hair of his legs by sweeping up them in the opposite direction of the growth before grabbing onto his hips and turning Kurt slowly in place.  More kisses hit his skin as David let his mouth leave a trail around and up.

When David started to trace his tongue along the vein that protruded slightly in the valley between his hipbone and trimmed hair Kurt reached to grab David’s shoulders one more time.  He felt lightheaded and tried to take deeper breaths to calm down but David’s mouth wouldn’t stay stagnant in one area long enough for Kurt to get used to its worship of Kurt’s skin.

Kurt felt David shift positions under his hands on the man’s shoulders and looked down.

“Can you lay down on the bed?  My knees aren’t what they used to be.”  David smiled and continued to place little kisses around the smooth, hairless skin that surrounded Kurt’s groin.  Kurt gave him a quick nod and shuffled the half step before flopping gracelessly on top of the comforter.  “Thank you.”

Feeling giddy Kurt offered a breathy ‘you’re welcome’ that turned into a hum of pleasure again at feeling David pressing some of his weight into him.  He clung to David and raked his nails softly along his back.

David’s mouth went back to work venerating Kurt’s body.  His neck was raw and tingled with the lightest touch by the time that David moved down to his chest.  Each prick from David’s stubble felt like a branding iron of desire.  The first touches were warm and almost painful but the retreat left relief and longing for more.

His stomach tensed at the first touches of the sharp hairs but relaxed at the press of soft lips.  Kurt felt like he was afloat in the ocean, his back kept rising off the bed to get closer then falling back when David pulled away to find another area to kiss.  The rocking seduction his own body was responsible for was putting him into a trance where the only thing that mattered was the press of David’s mouth anywhere and everywhere on his body, and David’s throaty hums and moans were the soundtrack to compliment is random babblings.

Kurt was so lost to the rhythm his body was putting him in that he was caught off guard when his bowing body didn’t come into contact with David’s lips any more.

He opened his eyes and raised his head enough to look down at David.  The other man was shuffling down to lay on his belly, legs half hanging off the bed, to put his head directly over Kurt’s engorged cock.

Kurt prepared to wince at the first touch of the stubble against the sensitive skin but forced into throwing his head back at the warm texture of David’s tongue mapping out the veins of his shaft.  It wasn’t until a soft suction started to pull on the skin of his cock that he looked back down at David again.

David was obviously waiting for Kurt to look back down at him because when Kurt’s gaze met his, David mouth sunk lower than he had been going previously.  He pushed down, taking Kurt into his mouth fully.  His bristly chin rubbing against Kurt’s sack and making it begin to draw up in anticipation.

Kurt pulled one elbow under him to help him be able to look at David sucking him slowly.  He used his other hands to thread through David’s hair making the man moan around his cock. 

The addition of the vibrations from David’s throat made Kurt push his legs open further and start moving them around to fight off the feeling of too much too soon so that he could keep feeling it.

He wanted to keep the sensations going.  Even if Kurt came right that second, he wanted David to never stop.  The pull and drag of David’s mouth moving the skin of his cock back and forth made Kurt feel like he was once again adrift in the pleasure of it all.

David untucked his hands from holding himself up and used them to caress the splayed out legs Kurt offered him.

Kurt had never felt more tense and relaxed at the same time.  His limbs felt like jelly and his core was tighter than he ever experienced after a workout with a trainer.  Then he looked back down at David one more time and saw the man’s still boxer clad ass flexing against the mattress.

The next time David hummed around his cock, Kurt felt like his spine was being realigned and locked into place notch by notch from the base of his neck all the way to between his hips.  He felt as stiff and as bowed as a warped piece of lumber.

Everything felt hotter.  His sweat was like a tiny river of lava racing down his neck.  His fingertips digging into David’s shoulder were molten steel.  The only thing Kurt could think of for relief was to let go and come but he didn’t want any of it to end.

David took the decision away from Kurt.  He moved his hands from stroking Kurt’s thighs to slowly raking his thumbnails at the juncture where Kurt’s leg met his torso, pressing and torturing the tendon and nerves until Kurt fell lax against the mattress.  His orgasm leaving him with a wail of defeat that everything was over.

His body flexed and twitched in unconscious aftershocks as David’s beard and mouth made their way back up Kurt’s body.  When he felt David’s breath near his face, Kurt turned his head blindly searching for David’s lips with his own.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the other man when Kurt hummed into the kiss and lifted a weak arm to stroke David’s arms again.  Kurt finally opened his eyes to see David pull away and stiffen on his own as he rocked into the mattress beside Kurt.

“I would have helped you if you gave me a second to recover,” Kurt said weakly before he hummed into David’s next kiss.  “God, I taste good on you.”

David groaned and rolled away to lay on his back.

“You can’t say stuff like that.”  David looked over to Kurt.  “I just came in my pants like a thirteen year old seeing porn for the first time.  Plus I am too old to get hard again that fast not to mention you don’t look like you would be awake much longer for round two anyway.”

“You don’t need a second round when the first one was done like that.”

Kurt felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier than David nudged him a little on his hip.

“Lift up a bit so you can get under the covers.”  Kurt did as asked and sighed into the warm of the blankets.  He felt a kiss being pressed to his temple before David’s voice whispered to him.  “I am going to hop in the shower and rinse off, then I’ll be right back.”

Kurt drifted in and out of sleep until he felt a draft that meant that David was pulling up the blankets to lay down beside him.  He lifted his arm when David’s warm was close enough to feel over the cool air he let in and flinched a little at the prick of his beard.

“Sorry.” David offered.

“Don’t worry.  I like it.”  Kurt said and used his arm to pull David closer.

“So, are you going to start calling my Dave now?” 

Kurt hummed in response not understanding what David meant.  “You started calling me Dave a few minutes ago.  I don’t mind.  I’ve kinda gotten used to you calling me David all the time.”

“I’ll call you whatever you want as long as you be quiet and snuggle me so I can go to sleep.”

“Then I want you to call me Master of the Galaxy,” David said while rolling a little further into Kurt and tangling his legs between Kurt’s.

“Shut up and go to sleep, Master of the Galaxy.”


	10. Chapter 10

** **

**August 2032**

Kurt felt like he had been punched in the gut as he reached the door of the small commuter jet he had connected to in Chicago for a direct flight to Augusta, Georgia.  The bright sun coupled with the dark asphalt of the tarmac made sweat instantly bead along his brow and the cotton of his thin shirt clean to his back.

Everything, the trees surrounding the edge of the airport down to the grass between runways, looked so brown and dry but the air felt so wet.  The humidity made it feel like he was wading in pea soup.  He honestly didn’t understand how some people evolved to be able to enjoy this type of climate.

His phone pinged with a text from David as he walked to the small building that served as a welcoming and security area.

 **David:**   At the curb.  Light blue Corolla.  Can’t wait to see you again.

Kurt smiled at the thought of the man he was caring more and more about than he ever thought possible, which explained why he was in Georgia of all places a couple of weeks before New York’s Fall Fashion Week.

The short trip to the car wasn’t short enough in the heat that surrounded him but he was very grateful for the air conditioning being on full blast.

“Whose bright idea was it to schedule a trip to Georgia… In August?”  Kurt raised a hand to fruitlessly fan himself in addition to the ac.  “And we need to talk about your lack of color recognition.  This car is more mint green than light blue.”

“No, it’s blue.  Trust me.”  David leaned over the front seats to twist and reach for his bag resting in the middle of the backseat.  “I picked it up clean from the airport two days ago.  This is just pollen.”

“Ah great,” Kurt groused.  “Why is there pollen like that this late in the year?  That just isn’t natural.  Can we stop at a pharmacy on the way to the hotel?  I didn’t think I would have to deal with this far past spring.”

“Here,” David said and handed Kurt a small box from before throwing the bag back to the backseat again.  “I figured you would need it.”

“You remembered what type of allergy medicine I use?”  Kurt turned the box over in his hands in awe before opening it and quickly washing down a pill with his bottle of water.

“You remembered that I liked butterscotch.”

“You’re always taking such good care of me.”  Kurt mused at the simple way that David just expected there to be an easy connection for them.  He really wanted to repay the courtesy and hoped David would be on board with what he was about to suggest.  “Don’t you think it’s time that I take care of you a little bit?”

Kurt felt the car lurch a little where it was still idly waiting for David to pull away from the curb.  He guessed that David’s foot had slipped off the brake pedal.  It was a good thing that no one was in front of them.

“Yeah, um.  Sure?”  Kurt frowned at the confusion in David’s tone.  “I mean, I was supposed to pick you up and then we were to head to the convention center.”

“David?” When the man looked over to Kurt he made sure to hold his focus.  “Does Blaine have his speech?”

“Yeah.”

“Does Wes have a back-up copy?”  After the one time that Blaine managed to lose his speech before an event they made Wes start carrying an extra copy just in case.  So far they have had need for it yet.

David gave a quick nod then let off the brake and hit the accelerator a little too quickly to be seen as smooth.

“Good.”  Kurt sighed and leaned back against his seat.  “Just wake me up when we get to the hotel.  I want to be well rested before I take care of you.”

Kurt closed his eyes but not before catching David swallowing hard and shifting in the driver’s seat a little.  He didn’t sleep though.  He could feel David glancing at him every time there was a lulled in the traffic.  A loud horn sounded behind them from somewhere and forced Kurt to open his eyes from his false slumber.

“Is everything okay?”

David nodded but focused more intently on the road than the standstill traffic called for.

“Our exit for the hotel is just ahead, but I don’t know the city that well and it is pretty close to the rally too.  Traffic is just going to be a small nightmare that’s all.”

Kurt hummed and silently agreed with David’s assessment then turned to look out the window.

“It’s like another world down here.”

“Wait till you see the hotel,” David laughed a little.  “You’ll feel like you stepped into a _Gone With the Wind_ movie set when see the outside.”

David’s prediction proved correct when they pulled next to a valet counter and Kurt’s mouth fell open.  There were huge magnolia trees that shaded a good deal of the road.  Their dark green, waxy looking leaves were rustling together in the hot summer breeze.

Once they got Kurt’s bags out of the trunk, they headed to the entrance that was positioned in the middle of a fully covered porch dotted with rocking chairs.  Kurt could picture women sitting around sipping tea in giant hoop skirts on the porch.

“Just a word of warning, you’re going to be frisked when we get to the floor we’re on.”

“What?  Why in the world am I getting frisked?”  Kurt’s voice rose in pitch as they headed towards the small elevator bank.

“Blaine is an official presidential candidate on the ballot now.  That means he has a service detail until the election.”

“But he isn’t here right now, so why does it matter?”

“We are on the same floor as he is.  I had your name cleared once I knew you were coming but they still have to make sure you aren’t carrying any weapons.”

“Wow,” Kurt said as he rolled his suitcase behind him into the now open elevator.  “Things really have been turned up a notch huh?”

“It’s not too bad.  But it is a pain having your stuff checked constantly.”

“Well, damn.  I hope they don’t embarrass easily considering the huge dildo I packed next to my underwear and economy-size pump bottle of lube.”  Kurt tried to tease David and saw that his words in deed made the other man shake his head in faux-shame.

“That is not what I meant.  I was talking more along the lines of having to wait until your lo mien is half cold because they have to check the contents of a take-away bag.”  David nudged Kurt as the elevator came to a stop.  He leaned in closer to Kurt to whisper as they approached the two men in casual clothes not doing a great job of blending in.  “Besides, I think we both know you didn’t pack underwear because you rarely wear it.”

Kurt smirked and hummed to himself as he presented his bags to the security detail.

*

The cool shower felt so good after how badly he had heated up while showing David his appreciation.  The other man had just left the shower stall claiming that he couldn’t handle the cold water for as long as Kurt but promised to him when he got out.  Kurt hummed in agreement to David’s wishes and grabbed the man’s sure to be still tender ass while giving him a quick kiss.  As he lathered up soap to clean himself, he thought back to a few hours ago when he and David entered their room.

David had immediately pinned him to the door with an almost suffocating kiss.  Kurt felt devoured in the best way.  Humidity dampened clothes were peeled off and Kurt took his time worshipping David causing the man to melt into a puddle of sated male into the mattress.

As the water melted the bubbles down his body, Kurt wondered if David would be up for another round before they had to go downstairs for the private high level donors dinner that had been planned.  He turned the faucets off and did a sloppy job of drying himself with a towel before wrapping up in the luxurious, cream colored robe with a dark green logo on the left breast for the hotel.

When he finished tying the sash around his waist he turned to the corner and found David in front of the double sinks.  His jaw and cheeks were fully lathered and David was running a razor underneath the stream of steaming water from the tap.

“You’re shaving off your beard?” Kurt asked and went to stand being David and wrap his arms around the man standing there with only a towel around his waist.

“It’s not exactly comfortable having all this on my face in this heat.”  David barely opened his mouth to get the words out.

“I’m not judging,” Kurt said as he pressed carefully closer to David and kissing his left shoulder as the man finished shaving his right cheek.  “I’ve never seen you without it.  So I’m kind of curious.”

David huffed as he dragged the razor down in little stroke across the skin between his nose and upper lip.

“I look like an overgrown baby, just with more crow’s feet.”  David ran the razor under the water and lifted it to start on his left cheek.

“You’ll still be a handsome devil.  Don’t pretend otherwise.”  Kurt kissed across David’s shoulders.

He focused on keeping his touches constantly present and light so as not to cause David to jump in shock and nick himself.  Kurt’s hands moved from David’s hips to the small of his back and up to cup the apex of David’s shoulders before moving down his arms then following the same path back down.

“What do you think you’re doing?” David asked while reaching for a hand towel to wipe the remaining cream off his freshly shaven face.

Kurt looked up from behind David’s shoulder to meet his eyes in the mirror.  He didn’t say anything, only smiling with his eyes as he reached around to David’s front and untucked the towel from the man’s hips and let it fall to the floor.

“Do we really have time for this?” David’s voice almost sounded like a purr as Kurt took off his robe and pressed his bare body against David’s.

“I think we can afford to be fashionably late.”  Kurt looked back over his shoulder quickly to see the time on the clock beside the bed.  “The dinner doesn’t start for another two hours.”

“Jesus,” David sighed as Kurt started kissing down his spine.

Kurt slipped to his knees and gently laved at the small of David’s back and slowly trailed his tongue lower and lower.  He used to hands to spread the light haired cheeks of David’s ass and worked his way down to his hole.  Kurt could taste the freshness of the soap left from their shower and feel the skin that was smoother than any fabric Kurt had ever had his hands on.

David’s moans caused him to pull back for a moment to glance up at how truly wrecked the man was.  His head was hanging low and his knuckles were white from the grip they had on the sink’s counter.

“Hand me the lube out of my bag please.”  Kurt whispered before diving back in to lick and prod David’s hole with his tongue.

He felt David shift to reach for his small toiletry bag on the far corner of the double sink area and he withdrew a final time before standing and using his feet to nudge David’s a little further apart.  David shuffled his legs wider and Kurt worked on lubing his fingers after David passed the small tube back to him.

His lingering spit mixed with the lube and his fingers breached David easily.  David stayed leaned over the counter from when he had searched Kurt’s bag for the lube and mumbled his pleas for Kurt to do more and do it faster.

Kurt slipped a third finger in and worked them through stretching David again while kissing up his back.  When he reached David’s neck he pulled lightly at the man’s hair to turn his face into a kiss.

The smooth skin of David’s face made Kurt pause for just a moment.  He had gotten so used to the needlelike hairs adding an extra sensation to the action and found that he missed it.

“Please tell me your beard grows back fast?”  Kurt almost pleaded into David’s lips as he pulled away to look for a condom in his bag.  When he found it, he ripped it open with his teeth, never letting his fingers leave where they were torturing David’s prostate.

“About two days.  God!”  David whined when Kurt pulled away to fit the condom onto his cock and lube it.

Kurt pushed in slowly while holding onto the tops of David’s shoulders, using them to ground himself once he was flush against David.  He rocked up onto his toes to grind and listen to the breathy moan that David offered.

“Lean back up a little.”  Kurt pulled on David’s shoulders until the man was bracing himself with his hands instead of his elbows.

David coughed and seemed to choke on his own breath when Kurt pushed back into him.

“Don’t you dare stop!”

“I won’t,” Kurt grunted through his next thrust.

He kept the steady in-out-in rhythm that David seemed to enjoy.  His hands gripping lightly on David’s hips as the man rocked back to meet each lunge.  They stay coupled together, pushing against one another, long enough for Kurt to realize they would both need another shower before heading down for the dinner.

Kurt felt the base of his spine getting hotter and soon after David started a chant of “Oh God”.  He saw David reluctantly reach a hand away from the counter where he was braced to start tugging his hard cock.

The heat flared and Kurt cried out as he filled the condom.  He kept rocking and pressing into David, almost biting the man’s shoulder from feeling oversensitive but wanting to give David his all.

David stilled and groaned loudly as he slumped back against the counter.  Kurt followed him and rested his forehead between David’s shoulder blades after giving it another kiss.

“We’re going to need another shower,” David moaned and Kurt chuckled against his back before reached down to hold on the condom as he slipped slowly out of David.  “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Kurt said as he turned to the trash can to carefully pull the condom off and discard it properly.  “I was just thinking the same thing a second ago.  That’s all.  Come on, I’ll start the water and I promise I won’t ambush you again before we get dressed.”

He turned back over to kiss David softly on the cheek as the man started to regain his bearings.

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you mister Hummel.”  Kurt turned around from starting the water once more with a shocked look on his face.  “You qualified that statement.  I think my baby face turns you on too much.”

Kurt laughed and reached up to stroke a hand along the smooth skin of David’s cheek.

“I don’t care if you have a baby face or are decked out in a full-on bear beard,” Kurt paused to kiss David softly on the lips.  “I’ll love you no matter what.”

“I love you too,” David all but breathed out before pushing into a deeper kiss with Kurt.

Kurt wrapped his arms around David’s shoulders and let them both soak in the moment and not giving a damn if they were late for dinner.  Having something easy felt good.

*****

Kurt and David made it down to dinner before everyone was starting to be seated so they felt a lot less guilty about their more indulgent than necessary shower.  They mingled and listened to the murmurs of “It’s so great that our candidate has such an open mind about hiring the gays.” and “Do you think that Mister Anderson would be interested in my niece? She just finished her Master's at Yale.”  Both smiled politely and said that they would pass the word around to Blaine when they saw him.

Kurt was pushing his appetizer around.  It was supposed to be fried okra with a spicy remoulade sauce and he couldn’t help but scrunch his nose at it.  David had no problem popping the bite-sized nuggets into his mouth.

“You have to at least try it before you stick your nose up at it, Kurt.”

“I’ve had okra before.  And let me tell you, no amount of breading it and deep-fat frying it can save this poor soul of a vegetable.”  Kurt picked up one and gestured pointedly with it before putting it back down when a round of applause started to creep through the room.

Kurt turned his head and saw Blaine walk in followed closely by Wes and a long, lanky man in dusty blue suit.

“Who is that that came in with them?  I don’t recognize him.”  Kurt whispered to David as he rose and clapped politely along with everyone else.

“That’s Smythe.”

“I thought that it was just Blaine here today and that Clarington was covering the west coast?  The whole divide and conquer thing?”

“They are.”  David looked anywhere but at Kurt in that moment and he realized then that Sebastian Smythe and Blaine must be hiding in plain sight.  One look over at Wes’ overstressed face and Kurt knew the hypothesis to be true.

Wes looked more tired than Kurt had seen him in years.  He hoped that he would get a few moments with his friend that night to talk things over and help ease his mind.  Or hopefully convince him just like he once convinced Kurt that Wes was worth more and that he didn’t have to kill himself like this working for Blaine.

“Oh.” Kurt said simply and let it drop.  He picked up his water glass and turned to David when they sat back down.  “Well, in any case.  Here’s to our friendship, being strong together, and finding love.”

Kurt smiled when David lightly tapped his own glass and offered his own toast.

“To us and love.”

** **

**Late October 2032**

Kurt was still in awe at how big David’s smile could grow by him simply walking into a room.  As it was, David almost jogged over to where he was standing waiting to be escorted from the stage door.

“You look wonderful,” David whispered in his ear as he wrapped him in a tight hug.

“Let’s just hope that security doesn’t wrinkle me even more than your hug just did.”  Kurt teased David and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“You know, it’s really sad to see you using someone as pathetic as Davey here to try to stay close to Anderson.”

Kurt and David both turned to see Sebastian Smythe leaning casually against the wall with his armed crossed.  He thought that he could feel David trying to pull Kurt away from the confrontation but this man insulted David and Kurt would not stand by and let it happen.

“Is he always that cruel or did take a special potion today?”

“Seriously Kurt, he isn’t worth it.  I don’t pay him any attention.”  David tried to pull Kurt away by his arm one more time.

“No, David.  You told me not to let Blaine take over my life and to stand up for myself.  Now I am going to stand up for you.”  Kurt whispered back to David and touched his cheek sincerely.

“Awe.  Now that is really touching,” Smythe deadpanned.  “Seriously-”

“I seriously hope you are better at sucking cock than trying to intimidate people Sebastian,” Kurt interrupted the other forcefully.  “Either that or you better be damn good at whatever cabinet position you were promised because you’ll need more than talent in the bedroom to keep the American people from tearing you apart when, _not if_ , when Blaine blows it.  He has been riding this line for too long and sooner rather than later he is going to fall.

“I was lucky.  I had friends and wonderful people who cared enough about me to help me see that it was worth more than what would happen to me if I stayed by Blaine’s side.”  Kurt looked over to David and grabbed his hand firmly into his.  “I hope for your sake that you are smart enough to listen to me and that you get out now.  It won’t end for you the way you think it will.”

Kurt let David pull him down the hallway back towards the stage door and out into the sunlight.  They didn’t say anything until they turned the corner and watched the queue of people lining up under the Radio City Music Hall marquee that announced the Anderson/Edwards national debate.  The silence continued until they reached the block Kurt’s apartment was on.

“Are you going to say anything?”  Kurt wondered as they rode the elevator up to Kurt’s place.  “Because I am not going to apologize for to trying to educate that antagonistic ameba and defending you.”

“I wanted to thank you actually.”  David smiled and took Kurt’s hand as the exited and walked down to Kurt’s door.

“For what?”  Kurt fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his door and led David in.

“Firstly, for giving me the perfect reason to fuck off from Anderson’s campaign because I cannot stand Smythe.”

“And secondly?”

“Secondly, for caring.  I can’t imagine going the rest of my life without feeling like this for someone.  I’m just the luckiest guy that I get to do it with you.”

Any words the two said after that weren’t intelligible to anyone but themselves as Kurt and David shared kisses and left a trail of clothes to the bed.

 

**January 20, 2033 Washington Web News: Blaine Anderson Sworn in as President**

** **

Thousands crowded together during a rare DC snow storm to watch as Blaine Anderson became the 46th president of the United States.

After a stunning rendition of The Star Spangled Banner by Broadway star Rachel Barry, Anderson praised and thanked the American people for trusting in him and allowing him the chance to serve them as their president.

“I have believed in the power of America my whole life.  The power of its people is even more spectacular.  Through legislation I have helped fight for and against by listening to your wants and needs as a Congressman, we have already made great changes.”

Anderson was all smiles as the crowd took up chants of his name and interrupted his speech several times with fervor.  His departing lines before leaving to start his new job as Commander in Chief caused the bleachers to shake.

“And as your president, I cannot wait to see your power push through more changes for us that I can sign into new laws to take us further together!”

Anderson’s vice president, Hunter Clarington was sworn in immediately after and the two shook hands and shared a brief hug before waving at the crowd and escaping the cold and snowy weather.

Anderson was reported saying that he will not be doing any major redecorating to the living quarters of the White House and feels like using his bipartisan attitude will be “much better suited to negotiations between the members of Congress than picking out a new duvet or wallpaper.”

This is, of course, one of the duties the First Lady takes on upon moving into the White House.  Seeing as Anderson is the first bachelor president in 140 years, the last being Grover Cleveland who married during his second term, no one is expecting any major changes.  However, with the appearance of Ms. Berry at the inauguration many believe that a White House Wedding may be taking place sooner rather than later.

 

**February 17, 2033 Today’s Trends Podcast by Sugar Motta: Kurt Hummel Shows and Wows at Fashion Week**

No one saw this coming!  Kurt Hummel, editor in chief of Vogue.com presented a surprise collection at New York Fashion Week.

Not a single critic or fellow designer was able to contain their awe and praise for the collect that many are saying will be one to live up to for years to come.

As many know, Hummel is no stranger to accenting his personal wardrobe with insect broaches, pins, and prints.  And to be honest, this collection shouldn’t have been as big of a shock as it was, but it still floored us.

“I wanted to show that there is beauty and strength in everything.”  Hummel said in an interview backstage after the cast walk of his show.  “Even the things we think of as repugnant.”

The first look of the collection was airy and light and very reminiscent of any number of different butterflies.  As each look progressed down the runway, they got strong and darker.  What started as bright blue and orange became muted taupe and eventually the darkest and shiniest black.

When asked if Hummel had plans on vacating his seat at Vogue.com, he responded with a resounding, “Are you kidding me?  Isabelle would skin me alive if I left her!”

Currently he has no plans on opening his own shop or even showing another collection.

“I just wanted to prove to myself that I could do this.  It’s never too late to believe in yourself.”

 

**May 5, 2033 Presidential Press: President Anderson Signs His First Major Legislation into Law**

President Anderson is not new to signing legislation into law at just under five months into his first term.  He has renewed policies to keep the military active and to prolong the ease of border access between the United States and Canada.

“This legislation will bring America to the future of energy conservation and safety,” Anderson address those present for the signing.

“I had the pleasure to work towards getting Ohio into green energy when I was a State Senator.  And I am proud to say that I was able to write some of what has been brought here today for me to sign.”

The Green Energy Act was passed through both houses by huge margins shortly after Anderson took office.  It was signed today by the President using a multitude of pens.

The President joked when a press member asked if all those pens where necessary.

“I guess they want to make sure I don’t run out of ink.”

Normally the extra pens used are given as a gift from the president to those that were helpful in passing the bill through to the White House.

President Anderson will have several people to thank for the Green Energy Act.  The GEA will make green energy, particularly wind and solar, a priority for the United States.  Funding will be allocated to start construction on several new energy holding banks within the year and by 2045, America should be running entirely on clean energy.  This reformation to clean power is expected to lead to thousands of new and permanent jobs for the American marketplace.

Companies that specialize in alternative energy saw a huge rise in stock prices were those that were once the heavyweights in fossil-only fuels dropped.  There were a few who saw no real change being the lucky few that have access to both types of energy production.

President Anderson claimed his next step towards a cleaner America was to work with the automotive industry to produce more affordable alternative fuel vehicles and getting them on the roads.  He is expected to meet with several heads of the American Auto Industry next month in Detroit.

**Postmarked February 26, 2034**

To Mr. Wes Montgomery

Misters Kurt Hummel and David Karofsky invite you to their wedding reception on the 23rd of September in the year 2034.

The grooms will be having a private ceremony with close family and would like to celebrate afterwards with their closest friends.

Please send your RSVP or regrets in the return envelope no later than April 1st.

 

**December 9, 3035 Public News Hour: Anderson/Clarington both set to resign; Speaker Edwards being sworn in.**

** **

Amidst all the rumors, speculation, and controversy caused by the video a White House Tour participant filmed and posted last week, the President Blaine Anderson and vice-president Hunter Clarington offered a joint statement that was delivered by the White House Press Secretary Sebastian Smythe.

“In light of the allegations and rumors, both President Anderson and vice-president Clarington are offering both of their resignations from their posts effective December thirty first at midnight.  At which time Speaker of the House, Mrs. Harmony Edwards will be sworn in to finish the presidential term through next year.

Both men hope that resigning will put the American people’s mind at ease and allow for a costly impeachment hearing to not burden or conflict with the other duties of the congressmen and congresswomen who would have to go through them instead of making progress for the United States their priority.

As of now the White House will be closed for tours until Speaker Edwards is sworn in.  Afterwards a new schedule for tours will be submitted for approval.

There will be no question and answer session to end this brief.  Thank you.”

Anderson and Clarington have not been seen by the public eye since the video was posted.  There are rumors stating that they are both still at the White House.  No one has commented on the whereabouts of the two men.

The video in question clearly showed soon to be former President Anderson and one of his cabinet members, believed now to be White House Secretary Smythe, in a very close and non-platonic embrace to say the least.  After his briefing, questions hurled through the press room trying to get a reaction or answer from the retreating secretary.

It should be of note that Anderson/Clarington will now be replaced by Speaker Harmony Edwards who ran a close campaign against the two with her running mate Miles Brown.  Once she is sworn in, she will be the first president eligible to serve more than two terms since the 22nd amendment was ratified in 1951.  She will be finishing only one year of Anderson term and could finish two more full terms before hitting the ten year mark.

We wish Speaker Edwards the best in her new endeavors as the first female President of the United States.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for everyone who gave this fic a chance and saw it through to the end.   
> I would like to thank Raving_liberal one more time for the awesome graphics that she created. The banners, chapter headers and dividers, and the campaign button are genius. She thought up the Anderson for America slogan and whipped it up since I never could find a way to think of my own to work into the fic. Thank you RAV!!! (She even made the graphics the perfect size to print out if you want an Anderson for America button or an Anderson/Clarington bumper sticker. Though my favorite is the bumper sticker gif with the Vetoed being stamped down.)  
> I also want to thank my other artist and beta, Totoropirate. Without her I would not have been able to give David a beard (and we all saw how much fun that was, right?) and I wouldn't have had the guts to push through and finish this fic.   
> All images can be found at: http://imgur.com/a/VLNez


End file.
